Misunderstanding
by Jenny1751
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are at the infirmary. And as Gray and Erza went to check on them, they saw something shocking. It leads to romance, embarrassment, and more misunderstandings. Oh, isn't the guild filled with such nosy idiots who likes to jump to conclusions? Nalu. NatsuXLucy with slight Grayza, Gruvia, RoWen, LaMi and Jerza
1. A Misunderstanding

Team Natsu had just returned from a mission. As usual, Natsu, Gray. and Erza destroyed some properties so all their reward money went for the repairs. Much to Lucy's dismay. Not only that, she had returned to the guild with some injuries. Though they weren't serious, Mira still made her go to the infirmary to treat her wounds. Natsu had offered to help her and followed her there.

"That was so sweet of Natsu." Lisanna said. She was sitting at the bar with Mirajane, Erza, Cana and Levy.

"Indeed."

Mira could only sigh. "What will it take for those two to get together?"

"Uh-oh. Mira's planning something." Cana warned.

"Well, whatever it is . . ." Lisanna started. "Count me in!"

"I, myself, would like to take part in it, as well." Erza said.

Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, she immediately sensed the bond between the two. She was a bit disappointed at first, but soon enough, she became happy for Natsu. I mean, Natsu falling in love along with the huge possibility that that girl loved him back? What were the odds? Anyway, she had been trying to help Mira match those two up for a while now.

"I mean really, taking the time to help her with her injuries than to be out here enjoying himself . . ." Cana smirked as she started daydreami9ng about the said couples' future.

"Hey, wait a minute." Levy suddenly realized something. "Does Natsu even know how to treat a wound?"

Silence.

"I'll go check on him." Erza stood up and headed towards the infirmary. On her way, she had grabbed Gray who was arguing with Elfman.

"C'mon, Gray." she said threateningly. "Let's check up on Natsu and Lucy."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray said, terrified for his life.

They made their way towards the infirmary where Lucy and Natsu were currently . . . . busy. They didn't bother to knock, they just poked their heads into the room.

What they saw made their jaw drop.

They saw the said couple standing in the middle of the room. Natsu's hands cupped at Lucy's face while her hands were resting on his shoulders. Though Lucy's back was currently facing them and they couldn't see either of the two's face, Erza and Gray could tell that the couples' faces were only centimeters apart. Probably even closer . . .

"What . . ." Erza whispered in shock.

" . . . the hell?" Gray finished, also whispering.

The two were beet red. They couldn't believe it. Were their team mates actually . . . kissing? It seemed that way in their point of view.

'_Oh my god, did Lucy's revealing clothes actually tempt Natsu?_' Erza thought as she continued to stare at them. Lucy was wearing a white tank top with a short black skirt that had a slit by her left hip. She had left her keys and her whip with Levy before she went to the clinic.

They only blushed harder when Natsu's grip on Lucy tightened and he pulled her a bit closer, and Lucy's hands transferred from his shoulders to his face.

'_The hell are the two of you doing at the guild?_' Gray thought. '_Why don't the both of you just go get a room?_'

His thoughts were interrupted by Erza who apparently couldn't take it anymore. She motioned Gray to leave. Thankfully, Natsu and Lucy still haven't noticed them yet. But as they closed the door, they heard Lucy gasp.

"Did you heart that?" she asked, and the two froze.

"Hear what?" Natsu asked which they were thankful for.

"N-nothing, must have been my imagination."

"Pshh, you're just looking for a way to escape."

"I-I am not!"

'_E-Escape?_' the two thought. '_Escape from what?_' Of course, maybe they already knew the answer. But neither of them wanted to think aboutr it.

"Well then . . . how about it?"

"Sh-shut up, Natsu!"

"Yeah well, we're not done yet!"

'_Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing?_' Gray thought as pictures of Natsu taking away Lucy's innocence started running through his mind.

"You bet we aren't."

'_What the- ?_' Well, _now _they couldn't take it anymore. Gray and Erza ran away from the room as quietly as possible. Erza's face were the same color as her hair, and so were Gray's. They reached the bar where Mira, Cana, Lisanna and Levy had been waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are." Mira said as she noticed them approaching.

"So, how's our favorite couple?" Cana smirked.

Gray and Erza could only give each other an uncomfortable look. They weren't sure if they should tell the girls of what had just happened in the infirmary. So there was a long pause.

"They . . . looked like they were doing fine." Erza said, still blushing. She just couldn't bring it to herself to tell them. The girls just stared at her confused.

A few moments later, Lucy and Natsu exited the clinic.

"Ah, Lucy." Mira said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah . . ." Lucy avoided eye contact. "Well, I'm going home. Bye."

"Oh, bye!" When Lucy was a good distance away from them, Erza and Gray immediately confronted Natsu.

"N-Natsu?" Erza stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Well . . ."

"What happened in there?" Gray asked, pointing at the infirmary.

"Oh, well . . ." Natsu thought for a second. "Nothing much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but . . ." Natsu looked at the entrance of the guild, looking for the blonde mage who was already a bit far away from the guild. "From the looks of it, she's completely satisfied." he said with a goofy grin.

'_SATISFIED?' _Erza and Gray shouted in their minds.

"Well, I better go too." Natsu said. "See ya."

"Th-this is way too much." Gray said as he left. Erza could only nod.

* * *

**This is what really happened . . . **

Natsu was helping Lucy treat her wounds, but he noticed that she looked mad at him.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked but she only grunted.

"Oh, c'mon, Luce!" he whined. "You're mad at me _again_?"

"Hmph!" she said crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"C'mon, Lucy! I'm sorry!" he said shaking her shoulder. "Besides, I'm not the only one who destroyed stuff! Gray and Erza were in it too!"

Lucy grunted and glared at him. "Natsu, not only were you the one who destroyed most of the stuff from our last job, you almost got me _killed_!"

"Lucy! My flames didn't reach you, did it?" Natsu reminded her.

"It was a close call!" Lucy said standing up and headed outside the room. But she was stopped when Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"We're not done yet here!" Natsu practically yelled. Lucy was thankful there was a brawl happening outside so no one probably heard him.

"Yes we are!" she said snatching her hand back. "Geez, why do you have to be such an idiot?"

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

"You obviously!" Lucy was starting to get really pissed. "You're such a good-for-nothing idiot!"

Upon instinct, Natsu cuped Lucy's face and brought it close to his, after doinng so, he started to glare daggers at her.

"What'd you call me?" Lucy, surprisingly, was not much affected by this. But she did put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away a bit.

"You heard me!" Lucy said through her clenched teeth.

"Why are you so affected by this all the time anyway?" Natsu asked, also between clenched teeth. "You should already be used to it."

The two of them were really annoyed at each other and neither planned on backing down. They argued through their clenched teeth and with their low voices, each of them being careful not to snap.

What the hell is your problem?" Natsu asked, tightening his grip on Lucy's face, pulling her closer so their foreheads touched. Lucy transferred her hands to Natsu's face to try and get at least a little space between them, but she changed her mind and started focusing on their argument, leaving her hands on his face.

"Hey, I'm the one who has to provide food for you, Happy, Gray, and Erza every time you guys barge into my room! Which is almost like everyday!" she said. "Not only that, I also have a house rent this month! How can I afford all that if all our reward money is going to repairs?"

"I already apologized, didn't I?"

At first Lucy froze, but then she heard something of what seemed like the door closing. She gasped and turned around.

"Did you hear that?" she asked in her normal voice.

"Hear what?"

"N-nothing must've been my imagination."

"Pshh, you're just looking for a way to escape."

"I-I am not!" she said not wanting to lose from the argument she had started.

"Well then . . . how about it?"

"Sh-shut up, Natsu!" Lucy couldn't really remember when he had apologized.

"Yeah well, we're not done yet!" Natsu said, wanting to end their argument.

"You bet we aren't." Lucy said. She wasn't backing up just yet. It was Natsu's fault for being such an idiot. So there was no way she was going to lose to an argument concerning that.

"Look, I already told you: I'm sorry!"

"Well . . ."

"C'mon, Luce!" Lucy only grunted in reply. "Luce you know you can't stay mad at me forever."

At this, Lucy sighed. "Alright, I forgive you . . ." she said. "But only for no-"

She was cut off when Natsu pulled her into a tight hug, which made her blush.

"I knew you'd be able to forgive me!"

"W-whatever."

"Well, anyway, let's finish up treating you." Natsu sat down at one of the beds and Lucy followed.

"I can do it myself."

"I can help."

"Do you even know how to dress a wound?"

". . ."

"Don't worry, you idiot." she smiled. "I can handle this."

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Natsu jumped, annoyed. Lucy laughed at her best friend's antics. Natsu couldn't help but grin, relievede that she wasn't mad at him anymore.

But for some reason, Lucy felt uncomfortable. She stared at the door for a while, until Natsu realized her actions.

"Hey, Lucy, What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh, nothing!"

Lucy focused back on treating her wounds. Ignoring the voice at the back of her head telling her that she was sure she had heard something a while ago.

A few moments later, Lucy and Natsu exited the clinic.

"Ah, Lucy." Mira said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah . . ." Lucy avoided eye contact. She wasn't in the mood to tell them what had happened. "Well, I'm going home. Bye."

"Oh, bye!" When Lucy was a good distance away from them, Erza and Gray had confronted Natsu.

"N-Natsu?" Erza stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Well . . ."

"What happened in there?" Gray asked, pointing at the infirmary.

"Oh, well . . ." Natsu thought for a second. "Nothing much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but . . ." Natsu looked at the entrance of the guild, looking for the blonde mage who was already a bit far away from the guild. Again he was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore. "From the looks of it, she's completely satisfied." he said with a goofy grin, oblivious to how his friends had reacted to his answer.

**Hope you enjoyed this! **

**RnR !**


	2. At Lucy's apartment

**Second chapter here! :) **

**BTW, this fanfic's been inspired by the drawing "What are you Seeing" by PunkPrincess789 at deviantart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

* * *

Erza and Gray made their way towards Lucy's apartment. They were still a bit traumatized at what had happened in the guild, but not that much anymore. They had managed to recover a bit. Only a bit. Besides, they needed to straighten things out so they decided to talk to the cou- er, two best friends. This all had to be one BIG misunderstanding. The two of them couldn't possibly have- I mean, Natsu _was _as dense as a rock, if not denser. And Lucy looked way too innocent, she doesn't seem to be that kind of person.

'_But then again, we did see some lingerie at her place and she definitely did NOT look like the type to wear those kind of things so maybe-_' Gray almost slapped himself as he realized what he was thinking. What _was _he thinking? They would never do that!

But as they reached the apartment door, they were surprised as they heard Lucy suddenly shout.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Aww . . . C'mon Luce!"

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well, it's just that . . ."

"Yeah?"

"What happened at the guild today . . ."

Erza and Gray froze.

"Wh-what about it?" Lucy stuttered. '_Stuttered? Why was she stuttering?_' Gray thought as he and Erza unconsciously pressed their ears at the door.

"Well, I was wondering if you were really okay with it."

'_Okay with it?_'

There was a silence from the room.

"Luce?"

"I-Idiot! You're too close!"

"Yeah, like my face wasn't closer than this at the guild today." There was a sudden silence and Gray and Erza decided to take a peek at the window. Natsu and Lucy's faces were so close that their noses were touching. Even more, Natsu was shirtless. They quickly ducked out of view, blushing like mad.

'_Your face was closer than it is now at the guild?' _Gray thought before suddenly realizing something. He looked at Erza who had the same horrified look on her face. They couldn't mean- they can't be- It's not possible- did they really? They planned on doing THAT in the guild?

"Sh-shut up!"

"Tch. Anyway, what's your answer?"

"To what?"

Natsu sighed. "Are you really okay with it?"

"Y-Yeah. Whatever."

"YES!" Natsu shouted in glee.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Anyway, looks like we didn't get to finish it at the guild."

"Well, yeah. I guess . . ."

'_Finish?_' Gray and Erza screamed in their heads.

'_You idiot! What do you think you're doing?_' Gray thought, getting beet red.

'_And __WHY in the WORLD would Lucy want to do THAT with HIM?_'

"Don't worry let me finish the job!" Natsu said, sounding rather excited.

"Please do."

'_T__HAT is_ _IT!_' Gray thought before grabbing Erza's wrist and- as quiet as possible- dragged her away from the apartment. When he was sure Natsu would probably not be able to hear them from the distance even with his enhanced hearing, he let go of Erza's wrist and faced her. Then realized that Natsu would probably not even be able to notice them even if they were to talk just outside of the apartment since he'd be too _busy_. He shivered as images of his two team mates doing THAT came into his mind.

Looking at Erza right now, she was probably having similar thoughts.

"That's it, we're telling Mira!" Gray told her. Erza merely nodded as they started running towards the guild.

* * *

**This is what really happened . . . **

Lucy had just finished taking a shower but as she left the bathroom, she did NOT expect a certain dragon slayer to be doing push-ups at her room, shirtless.

"Natsu?"

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu greeted her, as he used one of her clothes that were lying around to wipe of his sweat. Lucy's eyes widened.

"NATSU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Lucy screamed, snatching her blouse off his hands. _'That is so gross!'_

"Aww . . . C'mon, Luce!" Natsu said, looking for something else to wipe his sweat off.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Well, it's just that . . ."

"Yeah?"

"What happened at the guild today . . ." Natsu said, he's really worried that his best friend might still be mad at him. So he had decided to go to her apartment and confirm if she had really forgiven him.

"Wh-what about it?" Lucy stuttered, not really wanting to be reminded of the fact that she was mad of her best friend for something she should have already expected. After a long and relaxing bath, she had thought that she may have over-reacted.

"Well, I was wondering if you were really okay with it." Natsu said, hoping that her answer was yes.

There was a silence from the room. Lucy blinked at him, okay with it? It dawned to her that he was asking if she really had forgiven her. Natsu noticed her silence and approached her. Nervous by the possible fact that she may still be mad at him.

"Luce?" He leaned over to her, his face inches from hers. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts.

"I-Idiot! You're too close!"

"Yeah, like my face wasn't closer than this at the guild today." he snorted as he leaned even closer, making his face as closes as it was at the guild earlier that day. Lucy blushed as she was reminded by this fact.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Tch. Anyway, what's your answer?" Natsu asked, he really wanted to confirm it. Knowing the possibility that Lucy was still mad at him was really killing him.

"To what?"

Natsu sighed. "Are you really okay with it?"

"Y-Yeah. Whatever."

"YES!" Natsu shouted in glee. '_Well, that's a relief_' he thought.

"Sh-shut up!" Lucy said, annoyed. It was kind of like he was rubbing that fact on her face. And she just hoped he doesn't think that he can do it again whenever he wanted to.

"Anyway, looks like we didn't get to finish it at the guild." Natsu said, looking at her wounds.

"Well, yeah. I guess . . ."

"Don't worry let me finish the job!" Natsu said, sounding rather excited. It was the least he can do, he supposed that it _was _his fault. And he was lucky that Lucy had been able to forgive him.

"Please do." Lucy smiled at him. It was really hard for her to treat her own wounds.

* * *

"MIRA!" Erza and Gray shouted as they slammed the guild doors open. The guild members who were still there looked at them oddly before going back to what they were originally doing.

"Ah, guys. Do you need anything?"Mira asked before observing them. They were sweating all over and a blush tinted their cheeks.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Mira, it's Natsu." Gray told her.

"And Lucy." Erza added.

"What? What happened to them?" Cana asked, butting into the conversation. And, after explaining what happened, Mira and Cana were speechless.

"N-no way . . ." Mira said.

"They did . . . _it_?" Cana asked. Gray and Erza merely nodded.

"D-do you guys know what this means?" Mira asked them. They just looked at her confused.

"Natsu and Lucy must be secretly dating!" she whispered.

"What?" they said in unison.

"But, it does make sense." Cana said.

"Oh my God . . ." Gray said, Erza was just speechless.

* * *

**Hoped you like it.**

**RnR!**


	3. It's official?

**I do not own FT. **

* * *

Mira, Erza, Cana, Levy, Lisanna and Juvia are at the bar talking about a certain couple, who isn't really couple. By less than a day, almost the whole guild, except for Happy that is, already knows about what had happened between Natsu and Lucy and all of them also misunderstood them to be secretly dating. They had all agreed not to say a word to either of them about it and simply wait until they were ready to talk about it and tell the world about their relationship. (which they don't really have.)

"Who knew that Natsu was just that bold!" Mira said, making all the other girls, except for Cana, blush.

"Juvia no longer has a rival for Gray-sama's love!" Juvia cheered

"Do you really think they did . . ." Levy asked them as she was unable to finish her sentence.

"Of course! What else do you think was the reason their faces were so close at the infirmary and at Lucy's apartment?" Lisanna told her.

"And I thought Lucy was inexperienced." Cana smirked. "Do you think Natsu was her first time?"

"I-I think so." Erza couldn't help but stutter.

Meanwhile, at the a table where Macao, Gajeel, Gray, Wakaba, and Elfman were sitting at, the topic of their conversation was very similar.

"Are you _sure _that you saw them like that?" Gajeel asked for the tenth time that day.

"Yes! I'm pretty sure since I've been trying to get those images out of my head all night but was unable to." Gray told him.

"Who knew Natsu would have the guts to do that." Wakaba said.

"Looks like he's finally growing up." Macao smirked.

"Natsu's finally a MAN!" Elfman yelled.

"Seriously? But that guy's as dense as a rock!" Gajeel told them. He'd never admit it, but he just can't believe that that idiot had made some progress with a girl. He hasn't even _thought _of making a move on Levy!

"Looks can really be deceiving." Macao said, not knowing how true that statement really was.

"Yeah." they all agreed.

"But I still can't believe that _Lucy _gave her _innocense _to . . ." Gray trailed off, then suddenly the guild doors open revealing Natsu with Happy and Lucy.

"Yo! Gray, fight me!" he yelled.

"_That!" _Gray finished his sentence, pointing at a confused Natsu who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yeah, good point." the other men agreed.

As Natsu continued to give them a confused stare, Lucy made her way towards the group of girls who were talking about her and Natsu just before they came in.

"Good morning!" she greeted them as they greeted her back. She was given some uncomfortable looks from Erza and Levy. But Juvia, Cana, Mira, and Lisanna was staring at her with suspicious smiles on their faces. And she swore she saw Cana and Mira smirk.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Mira smiled at her.

"Oh, well then," Lucy said shrugging off the thought. "Erza, we're going on a job."

"Eh? But didn't we just arrive from one yesterday? And aren't you hurt?"

"No, Erza, I'm fine. And I really need the money to pay my rent."

"Oh, really? Well then, let me go prepare." Erza said standing up but she was stopped by Lucy.

"Actually Erza, we were thinking that only Natsu and I will be going, and I just wanted to ask for your permission." Lucy told her. Lucy's back was turned to the other girls so she was only facing Erza, so she didn't see their eyes widened or their jaws drop at what she had just said. Erza did her best to hide her shock.

"W-well, of course." Erza stuttered, thankfully, Lucy didn't notice it and just thanked her and ran off to the request board.

"Oh my God!" Cana said. "They're actually . . . !"

"I can't believe it!" Lisanna said covering her mouth.

"Okay, people. Let's not skip to conclusions! They used to go to missions all the time without Erza and Gray." Levy told them. "Besides, Happy's coming along so they can't possibly be planning anything."

As if on cue, Happy approached them. "Hey, Lisanna, can I stay with you for a couple of days?" the blue exceed asked.

"Why? Aren't you coming with Natsu and Lucy?" she asked, confused.

"Nah, Natsu didn't want me to come." Happy told them which shocked them.

"Oh, really?" Lisanna asked looking at the other girls sitting next to her. "Yeah, so can I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" Happy said before flying away to go fishing.

"You see?" Cana looked at Levy. "Those two never, and I mean _never _go on a mission without Happy."

"Guys, we shouldn't jump to conclusions!" Levy told them.

"Then why do you think their doing this. First they do _something _at the infirmary, then at Lucy's apartment, and now they're going on a mission with just the two of them!" Erza told her.

"Okay, how about we ask Natsu and clear this whole thing out?" Levy asked.

"Fine with me!" Cana said.

"Juvia agrees!"

"Alright then." Levy said then called Natsu.

"What is it?" he asked them.

"So, Natsu," Mira started. "We heard you're going on a mission with Lucy."

"Just the two of you." Cana added.

'Yeah. So?"

"Even Happy's not coming. Is there a reason why?" Levy asked him. The girls leaned forward, waiting for Natsu's answer.

"Well, let's just say something happened yesterday and me and Lucy will just need some alone time."

"I-I see . . ." Mira said trying to maintain her smile. They were all trying to look happy and hide their true emotions, except for Juvia who was still happy, nonetheless. Erza and Levy were hiding their shock, Cana was trying hard not to laugh, and Mira and Lisanna tried their best not to jump in glee.

"Mira-san!" Lucy called after the barmaid. "We'll be going on this one!" she said, giving her a piece of paper.

"I see, well, be careful then."

"We will! C'mon Natsu." Lucy said as she left the guild with Natsu. As soon as they were gone, the Take-Over sisters started jumping in glee.

"THEY ARE! THEY ARE!" Mira shouted.

"They _are_ dating!" Lisanna shouted.

"Oh my God . . ." Levy said, then she asked Mira for a drink.

"So it's true . . ." Erza said, just as shocked as Levy was.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Cana said, drinking some beer straight from the barrel.

The whole guild heard it and started partying.

* * *

**This is what really happened . . .**

The night before, Natsu was crashing at Lucy's house again, with Happy. Lucy was sulking at her bed muttering about her rent. Natsu and Happy just stared at her worriedly. Mostly because they might lose a place to hang out.

"Hey, Luce! You okay?" Natsu asked.

"No." was her reply.

"Lucy, you're over-reacting." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Aye, Lucy's weird." Happy said and continued munching on some fish.

"You said it, man."

"She's always so upset."

"A minute ago she was just fine."

"She's weird."

"Luce, you're weird."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'M UPSET!" she shrieked and the two huddled into the corner fearing the blonde.

"Aww, but Lucy~!" Natsu whined. "I thought you've forgiven me!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I still can't pay my rent." she said as she started sulking again.

"Well, how about we go on a mission tomorrow, then?"

"You, Gray and Erza will just destroy something and money will just go to repairs." she said.

"Well then, why don't we go? Just the two of us?"

Lucy stared at him for a moment. "But you're the one who makes the greatest damage." she sweat dropped.

"Hey! I do not! It's al that Ice Freak's fault!"

"Sure it is." she said, her voice full of sarcasm. "Well, fine. As long as you try your best NOT to destroy anything."

"Okay."

"You _promise_, right?" she asked glaring at him.

"Aye!" he whimpered.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a bath." she said reaching for her towel and disappearing into the bathroom. Natsu and Happy watched her as she closed the door, then they both sighed in relief.

"Lucy's scary." Happy said.

"Really scary." Natsu nodded.

"What if she'll be like that for the whole job?" Happy said and Natsu started trembling.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Happy." the exceed cocked his head on confusion. "It's my fault she's angry and I guess you shouldn't get to suffer with me."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Natsu grinned at his best friend.

"Aye. Well, I'm going home." Happy said before flying out through the window. As he left, Natsu sighed. Lucy was still upset, huh? He already asked her twice if she was still mad at him and she had said she had already forgiven him. Looks like he's gonna have to do something to make it up to her.

Natsu's face suddenly lit up as he thought of something. Good thing Erza and that stripper are not coming, cause if they did it'll surely ruin everything. It just has to be the two of them and if his plan works, she'll definitely forgive him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**RnR!**


	4. Proposing!

**I'm so sorry! This really took so long, didn't it? I was just so focused on 'The Battle of Angels and Fairies' and 'Love and Sins'! Please support them, BTW. Anyway, I'm so sorry! So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's been about three months since everyone in the guild has concluded that the dense, idiotic, and violent fire mage was going out with their nice, smart, and friendly beloved celestial mage. Their reactions were priceless. Levy had fainted while blushing madly and kept doing that at the first few weeks whenever she saw the two together, Erza was frozen for a couple of hours and they had to put her in the infirmary and she went on a mini coma for a few days, Mira and Lisanna kept giving ear-piercing shrieks and squeals almost deafening everyone in the guild, Gray was still traumatized from what he had seen and heard, Gajeel, for some odd reason, had sulked for the first few weeks, Master Makarov almost had a heart attack due to the shock, Wendy and Romeo kept stuttering and feeling uncomfortable whenever the subject would be brought up or when they were talking to the so-called couple, and finally, Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were having bets on how long they would last, or when they were going to break the news.

Long story short, it has been the most awkward weeks in the history of Fairy Tail. For everyone, except the two oblivious so-called "couple" and Happy who seemed to be spending an awful lot of time fishing.

Ever since the guild had concluded that they were indeed a couple and were hiding it from them, they've been seen in a lot of . . . _awkward _situations. Which includes seeing them at the park or the mall together, walking out of a broom closet together, lying on the bed in each others arms which was seen more than a few times, and of course, seeing them alone in a secluded place like Lucy's apartment with their face only centimeters apart and there were many more.

Most of these were seen by Erza and Gray, but a few other times they were seen by Levy with Gajeel, and the Strauss sisters. And of course, those things just confirmed their suspicions.

But the situation they were in right now couldn't compare to _any_ of those situations. And of course, the ones who started it all were there to witness this amazing incident. Gray and Erza.

They had just wanted to go on a job. They picked one this morning and headed to Lucy's apartment to invite her to come with them, expecting Natsu to be there as well. Happy had already told them that he wasn't coming, since he was going fishing again. He doesn't go with them on missions anymore since a few months ago. Right about the same time they had their little "discovery".

Erza and Gray was already used to seeing their two team mates in such strange situations that really makes them question their relationship. They still had a blush on their faces when they saw them in those situations and they still stutter, but it wasn't as bad as the first incident. But _this_ was different.

Yep, this definitely took the cake. This was nothing like the other situations. This was . . . Words can't describe this situation. Erza and Gray's jaws dropped, their eyes were as wide as saucers, and they were sweating all over. This _cannot_ be happening. It's impossible!

There, in front of them, were their two team mates, as expected. Alone at Lucy's apartment. Their faces weren't only inches apart, nor were they cuddling on Lucy's bed. No, it was nothing like that.

Natsu was down on one knee in front of Lucy, one hand was holding his chest while the other was holding her right hand which had her guild mark on it. But that's not all that it had. On her ring finger was a ring with a single red ruby on it. Lucy had a shocked expression on her face and she was blushing furiously.

'_What the hell?_' Gray screamed in his mind. Erza was just frozen, unable to do anything. Gray pulled her away from the window where they were watching the two so they won't get caught. He has no idea what he'll do if they did, and he's sure that Erza won't either. Even though they can't see them, they can hear their team mate's voices crystal clear.

"N-Natsu . . . ?" Lucy's voice was heard.

"C'mon Luce, don't leave me waiting here." Natsu said.

"I-I . . ." Lucy was speechless for a moment, then she giggled. "Of course, I will, you idiot!"

The two eavesdroppers were in complete and utter shock. Natsu . . . did he just propose? And Lucy said yes! They haven't even told the guild about their relationship yet and they were already getting married? What the hell is with theses two?

"Yes!" Natsu cheered then he sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought you were gonna say 'no'."

Lucy giggled again. "Baka! Why would I refuse such a wonderful offer?"

'_A wonderful offer?_' Gray wondered, once again dumbfounded.

"Anyway, this is really out of character for you . . ." By the tone of her voice, they can safely say she was really uncomfortable.

'_Oh, you have no idea what it's like to be_ uncomfortable_._' Gray thought.

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind." a sigh was heard. "So, what do we tell the guild?"

"The guild?" he asked bluntly. "What about them? We'll just tell them that we'll be going on a vacation that'll last for a few weeks. Problem solved."

'_THEY PLAN ON HIDING THIS?_' the two screamed in their heads.

'_Something this big . ._' Gray thought, clutching his head as he tried hard not to faint like a little girl.

'_I can't believe they don't trust us enough._' Erza thought, trembling and in the verge of crying out loud in anxiety, embarrassment, and sadness. Anxiety because this was all too much for her, embarrassment because she_ really_ shouldn't be hearing this, and Sadness because her own nakama didn't trust her enough.

"But wouldn't they get suspicious?" Lucy asked, sounding uneasy.

"Nah, I mean it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

'You're not doing anything wrong? WTF?' That's it, the ice mage couldn't take it anymore, he was even more traumatized and only a bit more, he'd go mad. Gray grabbed Erza's hand and dragged her away from the apartment to inform the rest of the guild what they had just found out.

**What really happened . . . **

Natsu was lying on Lucy's bed. It had been a really crazy week for both him and Lucy. The guild has been acting really strangely too. It had already been going on for months now, but he decided to make nothing of it.

What's bugging him is that he had wanted to ask Lucy something for months now. He tried to find the right moment for some time now. He had followed her to parks, malls, even broom closets. Sometimes he would try to come to her apartment but then she'd be too tired and go to sleep early. So he'd just crawl into her bed next to her and go to sleep. Sometimes, he finds her absent-mindedly snuggling towards him at her sleep, but he didn't really mind.

Suddenly, something hard hit Natsu's head and he bolted up.

"What the hell?" he shouted and then turned to a smirking Lucy. She just finished her shower and was now fully clothed. She was also wearing a ruby ring that she bought after the mission they just did. She was just wearing it now, though. "What was that for, Luce?"

"One, for stalking me. Two, for always breaking in my room. And three, because I just felt like it."

"Aww, c'mon Luce! That was really cruel!" he whined.

"Shut up Natsu. What's with you, anyway? You've been acting a bit strange lately."

"Oh, well, it's nothing he said and then looked at the book that was thrown at him. "_The Proposal_? What's that?"

"Oh, it's just some book about how a guy proposed to a girl. It was really romantic, he went through so much trouble to ask that girl to marry him." the blonde blushed as she started fanticizing.

"Why would a guy do that? It isn't manly!"

She simply rolled her eyes. "It's because proposing is such an important event, Natsu. Look, I just know you wouldn't understand."

Natsu was just confused. "So how does someone propose?"

Lucy squealed. "Well, a guy should get down on one knee and then hold the girl's hand and the other one's on his chest."

"And he only does that when he's about to ask something special?"

"Yeah." she smiled at him.

"Oh, alright then." he said, and then got down on one knee and then held her hand while the other one's on his chest. Lucy was completely and utterly shocked by this, and also confused and embarrassed. She was now beat red.

"Lucy, would you like to go to Guiliaine with me?" he asked. Lucy was completely speechless. Wasn't Guiliaine one of the most popular beaches in Fiore? There was a great hotel there, she's only been there once when she was a kid but she remembered that her time there was amazing!

"N-Natsu . . . ?" Lucy asked, not sure if he was serious.

"C'mon Luce, don't leave me waiting here." Natsu simply grinned at her.

"I-I . . ." Lucy was speechless for a moment, then she giggled. "Of course, I will, you idiot!"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered then he sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought you were gonna say 'no'."

Lucy giggled again. "Baka! Why would I refuse such a wonderful offer?" It was true, that place was really amazing and she'll take every chance she'll get to go back to that place again.

"Anyway, this is really out of character for you . . ."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked at her. Wasn't she the one who told him to only do that when asking something special? And this was really special.

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind." she just sighed. "So, what do we tell the guild?"

"The guild?" he asked bluntly. "What about them? We'll just tell them that we'll be going on a vacation that'll last for a few weeks. Problem solved."

"But wouldn't they get suspicious?" Lucy asked, sounding uneasy. She remembered the last time Mira tried to match make her and Natsu and that did _not_ end well. She could only imagine what the barmaid will do after she finds out about this.

"Nah, I mean it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

Lucy gave it a quick thought, then she sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She sat down in her bed. Anyway, how _did_ you get tickets to Guiliaine?"

"Oh, I rescued some old man a few months ago and he turned out to be a rich guy and gave me some these." he said showing their tickets. "I've been trying to ask you for some time now."

"Oh, so that's why you've been stalking me."

"Hey! I was not stalking you!" he shouted and Lucy merely giggled.

* * *

Erza and Gray slammed the guild doors open, their face beat red like the second time they discovered their friends were going out and when they also announced to the guild about their discovery.

"Erza, Gray, what's wrong?" Levy asked, concerned.

"Oh my, did you see our shy little_ couple_ in their make-out sessions again?" Mira and Lisanna giggled.

"No . ." Erza gasped for air. "It's much more than that.

* * *

**Well, hoped you liked it! And I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**So for now, please review!**

**RnR !**

**RnR!**


	5. They don't trust us!

**Well, here's chapter five~! Hope you'll like it~!**

* * *

Lucy had finished packing up for her and Natsu's little trip. She was so excited! After a quick stop at the guild, they'd be heading to Guiliaine! Well, it'll be a four-hour trip, but she just knew it would be worth it! She wasn't sure if Natsu will feel the same way, though.

As she thought about her pink haired team mate, the said boy jumped from her window and into her room, landing on her bed.

"Sup, Luce?"

"Natsu! Would you use the door for once!" she yelled at him, obviously annoyed.

"Aww, but it's much more easier and faster through the window!" he whined, the blonde just sighed. "So, are you done packing yet?"

"Yup! Shall we get going?"

"Let's go!" and the two started to make their way towards the guild, having no idea what was waiting for them there.

**What happened last night . . .**

"Mira!" Erza and Gray shrieked the barmaid's name on the top of their lungs. The Take Over mage flinched and whipped her head to face them.

"E-Erza, Gray, are you alright?"

"No, we're absolutely not!" Gray told her, his face was crimson.

"Eh? What's the matter? Levy asked, both confused and worried for the two.

"Did you guys see Natsu and Lucy in one of those _situations_ again?" Lisanna giggled.

"Shouldn't you guys be used to it by now?" Mira asked, annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, Mira, this is nothing like those situations!" Erza told her, her face as red as her hair.

"Eh? Why?" she asked, and after thinking for a second, she snapped her fingers. "Did they admit their relationship to you?"

"No." they shook their heads.

"Did they go on a date?"

"No."

"Did you catch them doing _it_?"

"No!"

"Then . . ." Mira thought for a moment, and once again, she snapped her fingers. "They're getting married!"

The guild burst out laughing at the white haired mage, but Erza and Gray merely exchanged glances.

"Oh, Mira, you and your imagination." Macao chuckled, as Mira pouted.

"Don't be silly, Mirajane." Wakaba said, waving off her suggestion. "They haven't even told us about being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, Mira, would you stop jumping to conclusions?" Cana said, she should really follow her own advice. In fact, the whole guild should. "There's no way Natsu would go down on one knee and just propose to Lucy."

The alcoholic mage turned to Erza and Gray, chuckling. "Isn't that right, guys?"

". . ."

". . ."

They didn't reply. The two of them just exchanged glances, once again as the guild continued to giggle at Mira's suggestion.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" Cana asked, still giggling. But when the two still didn't reply and she noticed that they looked uncomfortable, she stopped and gave them a look of confusion.

"Why aren't you laughing?" she asked again in a much more serious tone. The two exchanged glances once again. The whole guild went silent as they felt pure shock. It couldn't be, right? There is absolutely no way that could happen. That sort of thing will only occur in Mira's dreams, at least until a few years later, right. But then, Erza and Gray gave them looks that said otherwise.

The guild was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Oh. My. God." Cana spoke first, her mouth was wide open. Mira fainted in shock, but no one seemed to notice as they continued to stare at the two.

Gray sighed. "Let me explain what happened."

One explanation later . . .

"Are you serious?" Cana yelled in disbelief.

"They . . they're . . ." Levy stuttered, her eyes wide as she trembled. Mia had woken up to hear the whole story and immediately fainted again, but this time, Elfman was there to catch her and prevent her from landing on the cold hard ground.

"Yeah, that's what we saw." Gray nodded as Erza was still speechless and was blushing furiously.

"I-I don't believe it!" Macao yelled.

"Ah, the young ones these days." Makarov said. It wasn't that he wasn't shocked. He was just the first to regain his composure after Erza and Gray told the story of what had unravelled in Lucy's apartment. But inside, he was screaming in shock. He was doing a good job hiding it right now, though.

"Well, if it's really true, then tomorrow, those two will come at the guild saying that their going on a vacation while Lucy's wearing a ring!" Wakaba stated.

"Yeah, and until then, we won't believe a word you just said!" Macao added. Erza and Gray simply sighed.

* * *

And now, at the guild, they were all waiting for the so-called couple. Everyone didn't believe what Gray and Erza had said. Even Mira didn't believe them, but she was hoping it was true, though. And so was her sister, Lisanna. Levy was unsure if she wants it to be true or not. Well, she would be happy for her best friend if it was true, but it wouldn't be right if it was. She still couldn't believe that Lucy didn't tell her about their relationship. And now they were getting married? No way! Macao, Cana, and Wakaba seem to be taking it nicely though. Probably because they don't believe in what Erza and Gray said. It just couldn't be true. Right?

Just then, Natsu and Lucy came into the guild. A ruby ring was on Lucy's finger, which caught the guild's eye. Everyone turned to the trio that didn't believe Erza and Gray's words.

"Still not enough evidence." Macao simply stated.

The two looked at the fourth guild master curiously but then, shrugged it off. Lucy then made her way towards Levy while Natsu went to Mira.

"H-hey . . .L-Lu-chan." Levy started sweating bullets.

"Morning, Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted her, quite cheerfully.

" . . uh . . . um . . " Levy was speechless for a moment.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"L-Lu-chan." she pointed at the ruby ring. "wh-what's that?"

Lucy blushed a bit. "O-oh, this? I-I . . . I bought it."

"You bought it?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. The two best friends were thinking about two completely different things.

Levy was experiencing pure shock. Lucy was obviously lying! She couldn't have bought it for no reason. So everything that Erza and Gray said last night was true? She couldn't believe it. And her best friend was getting married and she didn't even have the guts to tell her! Didn't Lucy trust her? Levy was swallowed in depression as she held back her tears.

Lucy, on the other hand, was thinking of something else. She hoped that Levy didn't tell Mira about it, the barmaid might skip to conclusions and think she has a secret boyfriend or something. She even thought twice about telling Levy about it, but she trusted the little bookworm not to tell anyone and she was sure that she would understand. Besides, Lucy just knew that she'll be swallowed up in guilt if she did lie to her.

Silence filled the air between the two as they wandered deeply in thought.

Meanwhile, Natsu was getting permission from Mirajane if he and Lucy could go on vacation for a while.

"So, Mira, can we?" he asked.

"W-well, of course!" Mira said beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Alright, then we'll be going." He waved good bye. "C'mon, Luce!"

"Ok," she said. "See you later, Levy."

After they left, the guild was swallowed in complete silence until Cana broke it.

"Holy Mavis, it's true!" she shrieked.

The guild was then, in an uproar. Mira and Lisanna squealing along with Juvia who was yelling something like: "Juvia's precious Gray-sama now belongs to her!", Gray was resting his head on a table as he felt a sudden headache, Elfman yelling nonsense about it being 'manly', Erza and Levy crying on how Lucy didn't trust them, Cana was drinking a bit more than usual, and finally, Macao and Wakaba were frozen in place as they were drained of color. Soon, all this commotion caused another fight.

Lucy and Natsu were lucky that they were going on vacation.

* * *

**Well, that's just about it. Oh, and for all of you who supports the Battle of Angels and Fairies, I'll be taking a little break from that. I figured you guys wouldn't mind. I'll just be focusing on Misunderstanding and Love and Sins, 'kay?**

**Please review~!**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

**~ RnR ~ !**


	6. Happy

**Chapter six! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After a few weeks, Natsu and Lucy returned from their vacation with the whole guild thinking that they were already married. It had been a crazy day, weird for Natsu and Lucy, and awkward for the rest of the guild. For Fairy Tail, they are now known as the new married couple, and it's just a mystery how they managed to keep it from the two.

But one just has to wonder, throughout these whole catastrophic misunderstandings, where in the name of Mavis is Happy?

"Charle! I caught these fishes for you!" Happy cheered.

"Shut up, male cat!" she yelled at him.

"Happy! Where have you been?" Wendy asked frantically, the whole guild turned to see the Salamander's exceed at the guild doors trying to give Charle some fish.

"It's the season where there are a lot fishes! So I went to go catch some. I caught a lot!"

"Really?" Wendy asked. "But what about Natsu-san?"

"Oh, I think he's too busy trying to ask Lucy something." the blue neko answered.

"A-and do you w-what he wants to a-ask?" Erza asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you, it's a surprise!"

"Oh, I-I think he already asked Lucy." she told him.

"Really? Yay!" he cheered. "Then you guys already know what it is!"

"Y-yeah, I guess we do." the armor mage stuttered.

"He llllllikes her~!" Happy said, rolling his tongue.

'_Of course he likes her!_' the whole guild screamed in their heads.

'_He asked her to marry him! Why else would he do that?_' Gray thought.

'_I can't believe those two trusted Happy and not us, we were in the same team! Did a blue cat seem more trustworthy than us? Why are they keeping this a secret anyway?_' Erza thought as she sulked in a corner.

'_I can't believe Lu-chan could do this to me! Natsu told Happy since he was his best friend. Aren't I her best friend? Why didn't she tell me?_' Levy thought, tears streaming down her face as she started to sulk along with Erza.

"I can't believe I didn't hear about this!" Mira said out loud. "I always know when something's going to happen before it does through gossip!"

"Mira! That is _not_ the point!" Cana told her, but she was ignored.

"Happy! When you know something like this is going to happen, you better tell me next time!" Mira scolded the blue exceed.

"Aye!"

"But anyway, I'm so happy for them!" Lisanna squealed.

"Yeah, me too!" Mira squealed along with her little sister. And not long afterwards, a brawl started in the guild with reasons unknown.

Happy blinked. The guild was acting kind of weird today, well, even more weird than the usual. Natsu asked Lucy out on a _date_. Why do some of them seem upset about it? He even overheard some of the girls a couple of weeks ago that they wanted them to be together, what happened? Happy shrugged and decided to just go back to woo Charle and get her to accept his fish.

"Charle!"

"Be quiet!"

"That's it!" Erza yelled and grabbed Gray by his collar and pulled him out of the fight and away from the guild.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I've had enough of this! We are confronting those two _now_!" she declared, releasing her grip from the ice mage. "We are getting ourselves some answers!"

"Wh-what? N-now?" he asked in shock. After what had happened, he doesn't really think he was mentally prepared for any of this. Well sure they already know, but facing those two and asking them head on? No way. Sure there are questions that need to be answered. Sure there was his curiosity as well as Erza's. But there was no way he can ask them about this right now. But it was either talk to them or face Erza. That was one hard question.

"It's now or never."

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"

"No."

"But Erza, you and I both know that we aren't ready to ask them! You remember all those times we caught them! We barely managed to keep ourselves conscious and you were frozen every time!"

"Y-yes. Th-that may be true." she said, blushing. Either it was embarrassment for acting that way or embarrassment for seeing their two team mates like that, Gray wasn't sure which. "But if we're not ready now, we'll never be."

"Oh God." Gray groaned. "Why does it have to be us?"

"We are their team mates and they are our responsibility! If there's something we should know about, then it is something we should know about! Friends should not keep secrets from friends, especially not something as big as this." Erza said and then she stopped on her tracks. She turned around and grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him. "Not only that, but they should also trust us! Why don't they trust us, Gray?"

"Oi oi! Calm down!" he yelled getting really dizzy. "Alright, alright! We're going to see them and get some answers alright?"

"Good." she said regaining her composure. "Now let's go."

'_That was quick._' Gray thought, rubbing the back of his head. '_But did I really do the right thing?_'

Gray sighed and started catching up to the scarlet haired mage. "I feel like we're about to do something we're about to regret later on."

Erza's expression didn't change, but in the inside she was sulking. '_I know._' she thought.

The rest of the walk towards Lucy's apartment was silent. They were walking very slowly, since they weren't really that excited to face those two. In fact, they were secretly hoping that they don't get to face them. They both wished that there would be some reason that they won't have to talk to those two about it. But unfortunately, they won't be so lucky.

* * *

**Please review~! Sorry it's a bit short, and the next chapter might be the end. I enjoyed writing this story and thank you for all your support. This was supposed to be a one-shot anyway.**

**Oh, and I was thinking of making another story like this. It's also filled with misunderstandings, but only other couples are in it. And ther****e are also different misunderstanding than the ones that are in this story. Or I could just do a sequel. Tell me what you think!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

**~ RnR ~ !**


	7. Caught Redhanded

**Here's chapter 7! Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews so far~!**

**Arigatou ne ~ !**

* * *

Erza and Gray reached Lucy's apartment. And for a few minutes, they just stared at it feeling really uncomfortable. Gray was sweating bullets with his cheeks slightly pink and Erza was just blushing furiously. They were frozen in place with their hearts feeling like they were about to explode in any moment because of how nervous they felt right now. They were both speechless and an awkward silence surrounded them until Gray finally said something to change the atmosphere.

"Well, here we are." He said.

"This is it." Erza nodded.

"We've finally arrived."

"Ah yes, finally." She sighed.

"It was a long walk from the guild to here." Gray scratched the back of his head.

"It felt like we've been travelling for years."

"But now, we're here."

"At last we've finally arrived."

"It's time to confront those two once and for all."

"It's now or never." Erza balled her fist while her face held a confident expression.

Then another uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere around them. Gray was still sweating bullets, Erza was still beat red, and they were both still extremely nervous. Then once again, Gray was the one who broke the silence. But what he said didn't really help much.

"I'm freaking out."

"Me too." Erza admitted as she also started to sweat.

"You know, we don't have to do any of this. We can just wait until they're ready to tell us everything. I'm sure they have a very good reason for hiding it." Gray tried to reason his way out of it. But alas, it was no use.

"No! I've already made up my mind. We're confronting them today, right here and right now. And there is nothing you can do to change my decision" Gray sighed at this.

"Well then, ladies first." Erza smacked him in the back of the head as soon as he said that.

"Don't be ridiculous Gray. You should obviously go first since you're obviously closer to those two than I am." Erza said, pushing the raven haired mage towards the door.

"Wait, Erza. Stop!" Gray yelled in protest, but it was too late. Erza pushed him so hard that he knocked the door down and broke it. "Ow . . ."

Erza entered the room but then she immediately froze. Her eyes widened as she saw the two people who were inside. Meanwhile, Gray was getting up and recovering from both Erza's push and the fall.

"Dammit, Erza, you didn't have to push me that hard, you know." Gray complained but he saw Erza frozen with her face as red as her hair. He raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Erza?" There was still no reply. So he turned around to see what had caused the scarlet haired requip mage to act like this and he immediately regretted doing that. He saw the two so-called couple, Natsu and Lucy, lying on the floor blushing and looking at them with wide eyes since they obviously didn't expect their arrival. Natsu was on top of the blonde with his hands on either side of her head, he was wearing his usual attire. But Lucy was under him with her hands on his shoulders, wearing nothing but a towel. The ice mage's jaw dropped and he blushed as hard as Erza did.

They all remained frozen like that, staring at each other in pure shock until Natsu spoke.

"I-I can explain!" he stuttered.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Lucy added, blushing furiously.

Their two team mates simply remained frozen and silent for a moment until Gray tried to say something. " . . uh . . ."

But before he could, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel and Cana suddenly barged into the room, pushing Erza and Gray aside.

"Yo! What's up with you two." Cana asked Gray and Erza.

"We saw you two leaving the guild so we decided to come and follow you." Mira explained.

"Lu-chan! What are you- Oh. My. God." Levy said but she was cut off when she saw the position her best friend was in with the fire mage. The others had noticed this as well and they had the same reaction Erza and Gray had. Another awkward silence filled the room.

"Holy-" Cana said, but she was cut off by Natsu.

"Ok, this is so not what it looks like!" Natsu yelled finally getting up.

"Yeah, let us explain what happened!" Lucy said. Another moments of silence before the others finally said something.

"We're sorry for disturbing you two." They said, bowing in apology.

"Wh-WHAT?" Lucy yelled. "It was so not what it looked like!"

"I-it's ok, Lu-chan, we understand." Levy said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, we'll just see you tomorrow at the guild." Gray added.

"N-NO, LEVY! It was nothing like that!" Lucy tried to convince them, but it was useless.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Erza whispered to him.

"I told you." He whispered back.

"Well, see ya! Just go back to whatever it was the two of you were doing." Cana said and they all immediately ran outside and back to the guild to tell the others of what had occured.

"No, wait!" Lucy called out to them but they were already long gone.

**This is what really happened . . .**

Lucy had just finished taking a shower and was now thinking of all the events that happened in the guild for the past few days. Well, Natsu and her went out to a short vacation and the guild has also been acting really weird for a while now. She couldn't help but wonder why. Oh, and she had also found herself in rather awkward situations with Natsu a few times but she preferred not to think about that right now.

She sighed wrapping the towel around her and leaving the bathroom. It sure has been one crazy week. "Geez, how troublesome."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have any meat left in the fridge." Natsu said. Lucy shrieked.

"Natsu! What did I tell you about barging into my house?" Lucy yelled at him.

"What? I was hungry." He complained.

Lucy sighed again. "Well, I don't have any food left so get out of here already."

Before Natsu could reply, they heard someone yell from the outside. "No!"

"Eh?"

"Was that Erza?" Lucy asked. Natsu sniffed the air and he indeed found the scarlet haired mage's scent.

"Yeah, and she's with the stripper." Lucy sighed yet again.

"Well, I better let them in before they go through the window like you do." She said heading towards the door. But she only realized that she was just in a towel and was still dripping wet when she reached the living room.

"Eek! I almost forgot!" she said while drying her hair with her hands, letting water fall to the floor. "Natsu get the door for me, would you?"

He nodded, but after taking a few steps, he slipped on the wet spot of the floor where Lucy dried her hair and fell. Lucy was still in front of him and so he landed on top of her. As if on cue, Gray seemed to have knocked the door down. Erza entered the room and saw them in that position, she froze and started blushing furiously. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and finally realized the position that they were in.

Their faces were only inches apart and their bodies were pressed against each other. For a moment, but what seemed like an eternity, they remained like that staring at each other's eyes. Until Gray ruined the 'moment'.

"Dammit, Erza, you didn't have to push me that hard, you know." They turned to see Gray getting up, but there was something else occupying their minds.

'_Oh my God, this is so embarrassing! Natsu's way too close to me! Oh my God, how did we get into this situation?_' Lucy thought, blushing furiously. But as much as she wanted to push the fire mage off of her, she was just frozen and unable to move. She only blushed harder when she remembered that she was only in a towel.

'_Oh my God, what the heck just happened? I was just going to go open the door, how did I end up on top of my best friend?_' Natsu thought, his eyes were on Gray and Erza but his mind was on Lucy.

"Erza?" Gray asked, waving a hand in front of Erza's face and when he didn't get a response, he turned to face them. His jaw dropped and his face became as red as Erza's was. It took a few seconds for Natsu and Lucy to register the situation and figure out what this looks like to their two team mates.

"I-I can explain!" he stuttered. But to be truthful, he didn't really know what to tell them. Everything just happened way too fast.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Lucy added, blushing furiously. This was so embarrassing!

" . . . uh . ." Gray tried to say something but then Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel and Cana suddenly barged into the room. And pushed Erza and Gray aside so they can enter.

"Yo! What's up with you two?" Cana asked Gray and Erza.

"We saw you two leaving the guild so we decided to come and follow you." Mira explained.

"Lu-chan! What are you- Oh. My. God." Levy said but she was cut off when she saw the position her best friend was in with the fire mage. The others had noticed this as well and they had the same reaction Erza and Gray had. Another awkward silence filled the room.

'_Holy Mavis- WHY DO THESE PEOPLE HAVE SUCH TERRIBLE TIMING?_' Lucy screamed in her head.

'_What in the name of Mavis are they doing here? And why at a time like this? Oh my God, what does this look like to them?_' Natsu thought.

"Holy-" Cana said, but beforew she can finish and speak her thoughts about the conclusion she and the others had formed in their heads, Natsu cut her off.

"Ok, this is so not what it looks like!" Natsu yelled finally getting up, he was still blushing furiously.

"Yeah, let us explain what happened!" Lucy said blushing furiously as well. She was panicking so much, right now, the both of them were. That's probably why they remained silent instead of starting to explain the whole situation to their friends. There were another few moments of uncomfortable silence passed by before the others finally said something.

"We're sorry for disturbing you two." They said, bowing in apology.

"Wh-WHAT?" Lucy yelled. "It was so not what it looked like!"

"I-it's ok, Lu-chan, we understand." Levy said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, we'll just see you tomorrow at the guild." Gray added.

"N-NO, LEVY! It was nothing like that!" Lucy tried to convince them, but it was useless.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Erza whispered to him.

"I told you." He whispered back.

"Well, see ya! Just go back to whatever it was the two of you were doing." Cana said and they all immediately ran outside and back to the guild to tell the others of what had occurred. The two immediately knew of their intentions. Natsu was too shocked to do anything, but Lucy was just panicking.

"No, wait!" Lucy called out to them but they were already long gone. She fell to her knees and started to sulk. Holy Mavis, what in the world just happened? Tomorrow, they will surely be bugged by the whole guild asking if they were a couple. This was so humiliating. She had been in different kinds of embarrassing situations with Natsu before, but her friends have never seen the two of them like that- at least, that's what she thought.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"How should I know?" Natsu sighed, Lucy continued to sulk.

Silence filled the air once again.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Lucy immediately stood up and smacked him in the back of the head so hard he fell to the ground.

"Idiot! How could you think of something like that right now?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"Idiot! Get out of here right now!" Lucy fumed.

"Aww, c'mon Lucy!"

"GET OUT!" she screamed so hard that it hurt his sensitive ears.

"Geez, alright, alright! I'm going!" Natsu said, running out of the house. And once he was gone, Lucy went back to sulking in her home.

* * *

**Well, people kept telling me not to kill it. So I'd be extending Misunderstanding. But I've been really busy lately so you guys will have to be patient in waiting for the next chapter.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	8. Confrontation

**Well, sorry if I made you wait. But anyway, here's chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it ~ **

* * *

Lucy got ready to go to the guild. But in all honesty, she didn't really want to go. After what had happened the night before, it was just way too embarrassing, and she was sure that Mira, the gossip queen, will have the whole guild knowing all about it with the help of Cana. Plus, how will she be able to face Erza and Gray after that incident? She felt a blush crept on her face as she recalled it.

"Oh, man . . ." she covered her face and started to sulk. "Why did it have to happen?"

* * *

**Last night at the guild . . .**

The guild doors slammed open revealing a few blushing and shocked wizards.

"You are so not gonna believe this!" Cana yelled.

"Believe what?" Macao asked.

**And one explanation later . . .**

"Oh my god . . ." Macao was silent.

"You caught them during one of their _sessions_?" Wakaba was snickering.

"Don't laugh! It was so embarrassing!" Levy cried, burying her head into Gajeel's chest, making him blush in embarrassment. Gajeel blushed but didn't push her away, he just patted her in the head.

"What were you guys doing over there, anyway?" Kinana asked.

"Well . . ." Erza trailed off.

"We _were_ going to confront them about their relationship with each other and their secrecy and whatnot. I only came because Erza forced me to. But . . ." Gray answered, but he trailed off as well.

"But then you found them in that sort of situation?" Cana smirked as she started drinking her alcohol. "How unfortunate of you."

"Shut up, Cana! You have no room to talk! You were there too!" Gray felt a vein pop on his head.

"Enough!" Erza said. "This time, there won't be any distractions! Tomorrow, we'll ask them out on a job, and then we'll ask them about it while we're on the train!"

". . . ok." Gray shrugged. But he was pretty sure that Erza will just be too nervous and embarrassed to say anything. So he will most likely be the one doing most of the talking. Plus, Natsu would be out cold because of his motion sickness, and that will leave him and Lucy to talk about it. And he was just sure that if everything goes smoothly, she'll definitely give him a straight answer. '_I just hope nothing goes wrong!_' he thought.

* * *

**Back to Lucy . . .**

Lucy entered the guild, and so far, they hadn't been acting that weird. In fact, they were just continuing on with their daily antics. Natsy was even acting as obnoxious as usual and was in a middle of a fight with Gajeel and Gray. Nobody seemed to be paying any mind to her. She sighed in relief and went to her usual spot at the bar.

"Mornin' Mira-san!" she greeted.

"Ah, Lucy, good morning." the barmaid smiled at her. "What will it be today?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Ok, so . . ." Mira trailed off and gave the spirit mage some water which she started to drink. "How was your night with Natsu?"

Lucy spit her water out and coughed while blushing furiously. But before she can deny anything, Cana, along with Levy and Lisanna, appeared and interrupted her. "Oi, Mira, don't you think that's a bit to straight-forward?"

"Yeah, and besides, this is a very personal topic.. You should give her some privacy, Mira-nee." Lisanna lightly scolded her sister.

"Oh please." Mira scoffed. Since they actually barged into the room actually and unpurposely catching them in one of their "sessions", it's a great time to ask her all the questions they had been wanting to ask ever since they concluded that the two were going out. And she had to admit, there were a lot. "Don't tell me you guys aren't as curious as I am."

"Well, yeah. But . . ." Levy muttered.

"L-LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy yelled, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan!" Levy bowed. "But I have to be honest, I didn't think . . ."

"Wh-what? No! I-"

"So, tell us about it!" Mira squealed. "How long have you liked him? When did he confess? What was it like? What did you feel when that happened? How about the weddi-"

She was cut off when Lisanna slapped a hand across her mouth and whispered "She still hasn't told us about _that_, remember?"

"No! It wasn't anything like that!" Lucy cried.

"D-don't worry, Lu-chan!" Levy said. "We'll be rooting for you guys!"

"But Levy-chan, we don't-"

"But I seriously didn't think you'd have that sort of relationship. I mean, Natsu? Really?" Cana smirked, drinking her alcohol.

"What? No!"

"Oh, now, now, Lucy, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Mira giggled. "Just tell us everything about it."

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Of course there is!" Mira smirked."Like, when did you two started going out?"

"We're not going out!"

"Oh really?" Mira asked. '_Yeah, that's right. Because you guys are already_ married_._' the girls thought.

"Really!"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

"One hundred percent?"

"One hundred percent!"

"So what? You rejected him?" Cana asked.

"What? No! I-"

"You guys broke up?" Lisanna asked in a concerned tone.

"No! It's not that! We're not even together!"

"Lucy, if you do that, it pretty much means you're together." Cana and Mira smirked while Levy and Lisanna was blushing in embarrassment. This was getting really awkward.

"B-but, NO!"

"Oh, how cute!" the barmaid giggled. "She's shy."

"Well, you can't blame her." Lisanna shrugged.

"What? I-" Lucy groaned. "Look, it's nothing like that! Give me one time that'll make you think that Natsu and I are going out."

"How about that _vacation_ you guys went to a couple weeks ago?"

"Wh-what? I-it was nothing! Like we said, it was just a short vacation!" Lucy was beat red.

"Oh, and what's that?" Mira pointed to the ruby ring on her finger. "Did Natsu give that to you?"

"What? I- How do you come up with all these questions?"

"You know, Lucy, you shouldn't change the subject. It just makes it all the more obvious!"

"Mira-san!"

"Plus, you guys did _that_." Cana added, as her smirk grew.

"W-we didn't do anything! It's all just a big misunderstanding!"

"Then what was he doing on top of you while you had nothing but a towel on?"

"I-I . . .i-it's complicated . . ."

"I see . . ." Mira said thoughtfully. "So you two have a really complicated relationship. We understand."

"It's not that!" then the blonde groaned and slammed her head to the table. "You know what? Think whatever you want! Natsu and I are not going out. Period."

Then suddenly, Erza shouted, standing at the request board next to Gray. "Natsu! Lucy!"

The two immediately walked towards them. "It's time to go on a job; I've already picked one for us. We leave this afternoon, so you better get ready."

"Ok."

"Got it."

Lucy thought that Erza wasn't acting strange at all, she's acting like how she normally does. '_Maybe she understands and trusts us, so she didn't think anything of it._' Lucy thought as she left the guild to get ready.

But when she was out of sight, Erza fell to her knees trembling. "I-I actually did it . . ."

"Way to go, Erza! You did a good job." Gray comforted her.

"Make sure you ask them about everything, alright?" Mira added.

"G-Gray, I-I'm freaking out." Erza admitted. And it was true, she was frozen and her knees felt like jelly.

The ice alchemist sweat dropped. "H-hang in there!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I don't think I'll be posting the next until next week. I'm pretty busy, plus my other stories are getting into the best part. Meanwhile, over here, I'm kinda having writer's block. But don't worry! I'll update next week! I promise!**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !  
**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	9. The train ride

**Yosh! It's been exactly seven days! I told you guys I would update in a week! So, promise has been kept. And I'll try to post the next one sooner. So without further ado, here's chapter 9 that has exactly 1625 words not including A/N!**

* * *

Soon enough, the whole team was on board a train to a town called; Demeter, where their client was waiting for them. As usual, Erza knocked Natsu out so he wouldn't have to suffer. The rest of the trip was filled with nothing but silence as Erza and Gray kept blushing, their hearts were pounding and they felt beads of sweat on their head. Thankfully, Lucy didn't seem to notice that But what she did notice was the tension building up in the air, she didn't notice how nervous they currently were.

"So, Erza." Lucy said, trying to break the silence. The tension between them was getting really thick and she just felt it was kind of awkward. Her two team mates suddenly flinched in shock and turned to her with a nervous look.

"Y-yes? Wh-what is it . . . Lucy?" Erza asked, fidgeting, and making the blonde sweat drop.

" . . uh . . . I just wanted to ask what the mission was about . . ."

"Ah, yes, of course!" Erza said, practically yelling as she stood up, sweating bullets. "As your team mate I should tell you all the knowledge that I have about this mission. You have the right to know, after all! Because you're our team mate! It wouldn't be right if I kept secrets from you! We're friends after all, we're supposed to trust each other!"

Gray and Lucy sweat-dropped at the woman's actions.

'_Erza! What are you doing!_' Gray shouted in his head.

'_Wh-what? Why is she acting so weird?_' Lucy thought. '_C-could it be because of what happened last night?_'

"E-Erza, would you just sit down and tell her what the mission's about?" Gray asked, nervously.

"A-Ah, yes . . ." Erza coughed as she sat back down. "It's nothing special. We only have to capture some robbers who have been stealing all the town's food supply."

"Oh."

"Yes, it's pretty easy." Erza nodded, regaining her composure.

" . . uh . . . Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" the ex-quip mage froze at the blonde's question and started sweating and fidgeting all over again. Gray simply watched them as he sweat dropped at Erza's actions.

"W-why in the world!" Erza scoffed and started laughing nervously. "Oh, Lucy . .. D-don't be silly! Me? You think that there is something wrong with m-me? I-I am perfectly fine . . ! Gray and I don't have anything bothering us . . . at all."

'Erza! Stop talking!' Gray screamed in his head. I mean seriously, what the hell was this woman think she's doing?

"W-well . . . it's just that-" Lucy was cut off when Erza grabbed her collar and started shaking her violently.

"I-I'm fine! Really! I swear, there is absolutely nothing wrong! Y-you trust me, don't you? Right? Lucy! You should trust us! W-were your team mates! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST US?"

"ERZA!" Gray yelled as Lucy started to tremble in fear.

"I-I . . ." Erza stuttered. "Natsu and I are going on foot!"

"WHAT?" the other two asked.

"W-we shouldn't torture him like this!" the scarlet haired mage yelled before she grabbed Natsu by the collar and jumped off the window, dragging him with her.

"ERZA!" the two yelled.

"As they looked outside the window, they sighed in relief as they saw both of them alright. Especially Natsu, who was jumping in joy at finally being off the train.

"Good luck, Gray!" Erza yelled as she took a white handkerchief and waved it at them. "It's up to you now!"

"WHAT?" Gray yelled, almost jumping off the window as well. But Lucy stopped him, of course.

"The entire guild will be counting on you! Failure is not an option! Do your best!" she cried and soon enough she disappeared from their sight.

"G-Gray . . . what was she talking about . . ?" Lucy asked, nervously. Gray didn't reply and simply started sulking, muttering words like 'Why me?' or 'Damn Erza'.

* * *

Erza watched as the train soon disappeared from her sight. She sighed and started to feel disappointment in herself. She had abandoned Gray, she had abandoned her nakama. How could she? She was too weak to face Lucy and confront her, so she ran off. She retreated from a battle and left Gray alone to fend for himself. She started sulking.

"Oi, Erza! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Erza suddenly whipped her head around to face Natsu. That's it! Natsu!

"N-NATSU!" she yelled, giving him her scariest glare. Natsu, on the other hand, started trembling and staring at her in confusion.

"You have ten seconds to tell me everything!" she said, in a threatening voice. For some reason, she didn't feel awkward around Natsu, though she was still fidgeting a bit, but she was doing a better job than when she's around Lucy. It was probably because he can be a really dense idiot and Lucy was mature and understood certain things in this world or at least knew how to take a hint. Though the situations they had seen him and Lucy in proves otherwise, he can still be oblivious at times. But Erza didn't know that he was oblivious to what she was talking about right now. "And don't leave a single detail behind . . ."

"W-well . . . you grabbed me and jumped out of the train-"

"Not that, you idiot!" she yelled, re-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, making Natsu gulp. "You better tell me everything, right now!"

'_TELL YOU WHAT?_' the poor fire mage screamed in his head before running after the train, hoping that a certain celestial mage will come and save him.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the air between Lucy and Gray. Gray continued to sulk as Lucy kept staring worriedly at him.

'What am I going to do?' Gray thought, he didn't dare glance at the blonde mage, so he just kept looking out the window. _'I thought I'll be able to handle this . . . but . . . Where do I even start?_'

Meanwhile, Lucy sighed at Gray's behavior. She knew that it was probably because of what happened the night before, but she thought that they didn't think anything of it. It turns out, it's troubling them very much. She felt a blush crept up her cheeks as she thought of what they might view of her and Natsu right now.

So she opened her mouth to try and clear things up. But as she thought of the right words she should use, the harder she started to blush. She was now at lost for words. She didn't even know how to explain it to him. Things just happened so fast, she didn't know how she ended up in that kind of position with Natsu. And why in the world did it have to be Natsu of all people?

'It's all a big misunderstanding!' she yelled in her head. But she was unable to say it out loud, her tongue felt like chalk and she just couldn't find it in her to break the silence. Luckily, though, she didn't have to be the one to do that.

"So . . . Where's Happy?" Gray asked.

"O-oh, w-well, he's back at the guild." she said, avoiding eye contact. "It's ooks like he's trying extra hard to give Charle a fish right now."

"O-oh really?"

"Yeah." she nodded, smiling. Lucy finally felt that the conversation had broke the ice, and the tense atmosphere was finally gone. "That's so sweet of him, don't you think?"

'_Hasn't that ash-breath done a lot_ 'sweeter'_ things to you?_' Gray thought.

'_Thank God, I guess it was just a bit awkward at first._' Lucy thought. '_Maybe he won't think of bringing it up, anymore. So I don't think I have anything to worry about._' she mentally sighed in relief. Well, she was half-right.

"So, Erza was acting kind of weird, huh?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "What was wrong, anyway?"

'_Our so-called team mates were doing unspeakable and not to mention unbelievable things lately, such as getting married and probably even doing _it_. Her actions were completely understandable._' he thought.

"I dunno."

"I hope she and Natsu are alright."

"They probably are. I mean, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, they did jump off of a train."

"They've been through worse than that."

"I know, but . . . I just can't help but feel worried for them, I guess." Lucy smiled and scratched the back of her head.

'_I understand. I mean, who would want their husband dead?_' Gray thought.

"Don't worry too much; I'm sure the flame-head's even celebrating now that he's off the train."

Lucy sighed before smiling. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

"GAH!" Natsu yelled as he dodged a bunch of swords Erza sent after him.

"NATSU! I WANT SOME ANSWERS RIGHT NOW!" Erza yelled, glaring at the fire mage as her killing intent grew.

'_ANSWERS TO WHAT?_' Natsu yelled in his head, but he didn't dare say it out loud, fearing what the re-quip mage will do to him if he did.

"E-Erza, please c-calm down!" Natsu yelled, he continued to run after the train and away from Erza. Of course, he didn't have any intention of boarding the train.

"Come back here, you idiot!"

'_What did I do to deserve this?_' Natsu asked himself as he felt himself shake and go faster for fear of the demon right behind him. Erza immediately re-quipped into her Purgatory Armor.

"You're not getting away!"

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I kind of had writer's block for a while. So I'm lucky that I was able to post this on time! So please show how grateful you are(even if you aren't but I'm sure the majority of you will be).**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ ! **

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	10. Hugs

**I am so sorry it took a bit too long! But I've been SO busy! Just when I've finished with one of my stories, there just HAD to be a contest on having a speech choir in our school. And since I'm in the first section, the teachers have high expectations on us. Everyone in our class has to join. So we only have less than a month to practice, and our class president makes us practice everyday! So I get home late and I still have to do all my homework and whatnot. **

**Plus the writer's block! Arrgh! So many problems! ****I'm so sorry! So as much as possible please enjoy this chapter. It has exactly 1652 words not including A/N!**

* * *

"So, Lucy . . ." Gray said.

"Yeah?"

"How have you and Natsu been?" this made Lucy freeze in shock.

"Wh-what in the w-world c-could you p-possibly m-mean, G-Gray?" Lucy asked, practically trembling while her face turned completely red.

'_I can't believe she's playing dumb._' Gray thought. '_I can't just say everything I know, we agreed to make them tell us. But what would it take to make her spill?_'

"Well . . . you know . . ." the ice mage felt a bead of sweat on his cheek. This was getting really awkward.

"W-we're not in that sort of relationship!" Lucy blurted out.

'_I know, you guys have a much more serious relationship than that._' Gray thought.

"Well, then care to explain?"

"I-I . . ."

"And would you mind telling what it was all about? I know you wouldn't lie, I trust you. So why don't you trust me?" Gray said.. But in the inside, he was screaming; _'We're team mates, for Pete's sake! How could you hide something like this from us! You're freaking married to that idiot! And you didn't even tell us! Why in the name of Mavis would you even choose him as your husband? At the very least tell someone about it! We trusted you! We all thought that you were such a pure and innocent girl! And behind our backs, you were doing something like this? You were doing _that_ with Natsu? I can't believe this!_'

"Please don't misunderstand, Gray! I trust you!" she yelled. "I-it's just . . . it's not that simple to explain . . ."

"Oh really?" he asked. "Well, I just wanted you to know that we know a lot more than that." Well, she was supposed to tell him everything on her own, but it had seemed impossible. So it's best to just tell her everything they found out, but not so straight-forwardly of course. Just enough for her to finally understand.

As soon as Gray said that, Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and she blushed harder and started trembling.

"W-wait . . ."

"Ah, well, yeah . . ." Gray muttered.

'_This is it! She's going to fess up!_' he thought.

'_Don't tell me, Mira-san put some strange ideas in their heads!_' Lucy yelled in her mind. '_Oh no, Mira-san! Did you tell them that we were a couple? I told you that wasn't the case!_'

Ah, if only they would just share their thoughts and be a bit more straight-forward.

'_Wh-what if they think that we're doing . . ._ that.' Lucy thought blushing as she trembled. '_Oh no, then that explains Erza's actions!_'

'_Ah, here it comes._' Gray thought, observing his blonde team mate. She's trembling and getting really nervous, she's definitely feeling guilty. And she's also blushing! That's definitely because she's embarrassed because she's been found out! '_She's finally going to tell me everything and she'll surely reveal it to the whole guild soon enough._'

'_I can't just leave things like this, I have to clear things up._' Lucy thought before taking a deep breath and sighing. Then, without thinking, she suddenly blurted out;

"I swear to God, Gray, it was all an accident! We didn't mean to! Th-things just happened, I guess! I never wanted any of this to happen!" she yelled. But before she could tell him that it was all a misunderstanding and about Mira, the train stopped.

"_Attention, passengers, we have arrived in the City of Demeter!_"

'Oh man, now it'll be really awkward if we kept talking about it.' he thought as he noticed Lucy getting distracted a bit. '_Well, it can't be helped. I guess I'll let it go, for now._'

"Ah, we should . . . get off . . ." Gray said, rubbing the back of his head. '_So much for getting her to fess up. But at least I got some info out of her. But she didn't really say that they were married though._'

"Y-yeah." Lucy nodded, avoiding eye contact. So they got off the train, and once they did, they were greeted by a terrified Natsu.

"LUCY! HELP!"

"Eh?" she blinked at him in confusion. But the fire mage just hid behind her back, unconsciously snaking his arms around her waist. Lucy didn't seem to notice, since she kept staring at him in confusion.

But then, a red haired demon clad in armor suddenly appeared in front of them with the deadliest auras and if looks could kill, our poor fire mage would have face such a gruesome death.

"Natsu! You're not escaping!" she said in a deadly tone.

"E-Erza! Calm down!" Lucy cried. And it was as if the ex-quip mage hadn't noticed their presence just yet because she immediately re-quipped back to her normal armor.

"Ah, Lucy, Gray, you're here."

"W-well yeah . . ." Lucy said.

"Ah, G-Gray!" Erza stuttered as she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, hey Erza. How-" he was cut off when Erza suddenly bowed at him.

"I'm so sorry, Gray! I . . . I abandoned you! Please forgive me! I just wasn't brave enough! I couldn't do it! I'm such a disgrace! PLEASE PUNCH ME!" she started shouting which created a scene. Her team mates stared at her in confusion and sweat dropped, except for Natsu who was still trembling in fear behind Lucy.

"E-Erza . . ." Lucy said.

"C-calm down . . ." Gray told her. "What the heck happened?"

"I tried to be of some use by trying to get some information out of Natsu, but I failed yet again! I'm such a disgrace PLEASE! Just punch me!" she cried. Gray and Lucy sweat dropped at her actions.

'_So Erza was curious about me and Natsu as well . . ._' Lucy thought.

'_So Erza felt really guilty for leaving me to confront Lucy on my own . . ._' Gray thought.

'_So she just decided that she'd torture Natsu until he'd tell her everything she wanted to know._' they sweat dropped at the thought and turned to the fire mage who just blinked in confusion.

"D-don't look at me!" he said. "I have no idea what she's talking about!"

They both face palmed.

'_Natsu got to face Erza's wrath without knowing the reason why, huh?_' Lucy thought, staring at the pinkette in sympathy.

'_Oh man, flame-brain's got some nasty luck._' Gray thought, shaking his head before turning to Erza.

"Relax Erza, there's nothing to worry about." Gray told her. "Now, let's go check into a hotel."

"Ah, yes, you're right." Erza said, regaining her composure.

"Oh yeah, I have a map right here." Lucy told them. Erza and Gray turned to the blonde and their eyes widened in shock. Natsu still had his arms wrapped around Lucy's waist, hugging her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder as he stared at the map on her hands with a bored expression. There was a faint blush visible on the blonde's cheeks, meaning that she was aware of the fact that her body was pressed against the fire mage's. Lucy seemed to be ignoring him, either that or she didn't mind him hugging her. Erza and Gray blushed at the two, but soon flinched as they realized something.

'_That's right, those two are married . . ._' Erza rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger.

'_That means, this kind of thing is only natural for them to do. Heck, they've even been doing it!_' Gray continued to stare at the two.

'_So, we have to get used to them being all sweet and lovey-dovey to each other!_' they yelled in their heads.

'_After all, even if we did get them to admit their relationship, it still doesn't change the fact that they're married_' Gray thought.

'_So, for their sake, we have to get used to it! It might be difficult, but I'm sure we can do it!_' Erza nodded, feeling really confident.

Well, they were half-right. Lucy was already used to Natsu giving her hugs. But, of course, it wasn't because they were married. Natsu liked to crush her into a hug once in a while, especially when he's happy or in a good mood. Once she tried to push him away, but this caused him to become so gloomy and think that she was mad at him. Not only did Lucy feel guilty, but she also had to deal with an annoying Natsu, bugging her if she's mad at him for a whole week. It didn't help that he wouldn't take no for an answer either. So she decided to just bear with his constant embraces.

Natsu, on the other hand, just liked hugging Lucy. She's nice and soft and she smelled really good too. He was practically addicted to her scent. So he tries to embrace her, getting as close as he can, so he can take its full impact and enjoy himself. He takes every single chance he gets, and uses any kind of excuse.

"Well, it'll be cheaper if we stay here. Plus, it's really close to a lot of shops, as well as the city hall." Lucy suggested.

"Then it's settled! We'll stay at the hotel that's in the middle of town!" Natsu grinned, finally pulling away from her. But he soon grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the group! Gray and Erza stared at them in confusion.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu yelled, running as fast as he could, still gripping on Lucy's hand.

"N-Natsu! Slow down!" Lucy cried.

"Oh, wait for us, you idiot!" Gray yelled.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if you weren't so happy with it. Writer's block and I couldn't make it any funnier. But anyway, I promise to make up to you guys! But I don't think I'll be able to post for a while, though. So until we finish practicing for our performance which will be around at the end of the month (I'm so sorry!), please be patient! I'm doing as best as I can here! And I totally promise to update sooner, if possible. IF POSSIBLE. And I'll also try to do a better job and make it a bit longer and funnier.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	11. Tickles

**GOMENNESAI! I haven't posted for so long! It's just that I'm incredibly busy and it's a miracle that I even found time to finish this up! Please forgive me! Until now I still have a lot of things to do, and since I was to lazy to do any of my homework, I decided to finish this up first! And that's why you now have a new chapter right before your eyes! I probably won't be able to post anything again until Tuesday or Wednesday or a week at most, but I'll try my best! I promise I'll try to finish up and post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry again and I hope that you'll enjoy! This chapter contains exactly 1703 words, not including A/N!**

* * *

Erza and Gray sat in their room at a hotel. They've finished their job already and they've decided to just spend the night at a hotel before they head home the next day, since it had already been dark and there were no more trains heading to Magnolia at such a late hour. The entire hotel was practically empty, there weren't so many other customers there. The manager said that because of the gang who had been stealing the town's food, the town's food supply has gone very low and so travellers don't bother coming here anymore. But since their team had already taken care of the bandits, hopefully the town's tourism rate would go back to normal.

Erza had immediately refused to share a room with either Natsu or Lucy, much to the oblivious duo's confusion, so she ended up sharing a room with Gray.

"Do you . . . are you sure it's a good idea to let those two share a room by themselves the entire night?" Gray asked as they each sat on their respective beds.

"It's much better than me sharing a room with either of them." Erza simply stated, making the ice mage sweat drop.

"How is that better?" he asked, but then he changed both his mind and the question. "Anyway, aren't you still comfortable being around Natsu? Why don't the two of you share a room together?"

"Well if that happens, then Natsu might get jealous. You've already seen how protective he was of Lucy when they were still just friends, what more now that they're _married_? If we were to leave you and Lucy inside a room for an entire night, it'll definitely cause some serious problems."

Gray paused for a moment as he processed the woman's words and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Deciding to drop the subject, he decided to just tell her everything Lucy told him on the train, but they didn't really know what to make of it.

"What was an accident?" Erza wondered out loud, Gray just shrugged.

"Beats me." he simply stated, and Erza sighed and started sulking.

"Why in the world don't they trust us?" he asked.

"It's probably because they're embarrassed, especially Lucy. I mean, she's the one who married a violent, flaming headed moron. Why did she say 'yes', in the first place?"

"That's love, I suppose." Erza sighed and silence filled the air, both feeling rather uncomfortable.

Then finally Gray stood up, making Erza finch in surprise.

"Eh? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just can't help it; I'm going to go check on those two. I can't be silenced until I do." he said walking out before Erza could even stop him. Erza just sighed and decided to follow the ice mage.

They reached the couple's room which was at the other corner or the hallway, and Gray was about to open the door when Erza stopped him.

"What?" he asked, but Erza slapped a hand over his mouth and motioned him to keep quiet.

"We're only taking a quick peek, and then we're going back to our own room and go to bed." she told him in a hushed voice. Gray resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead nodded. Erza removed her hand from his mouth and was about to open the door when she heard Lucy scream.

"NATSU!"

They both froze. But after giving each other a quick glance, they gulped and gathered up the courage to open the door. Erza managed to do it as quietly as possible and they both peeked inside. As of now, they could only see a shirtless Natsu with his back facing them, looking at something - or someone - on the ground. One of the beds was in the way, so they couldn't see that much.

"Natsu! Let me go!" they heard Lucy said, making their two nosy friends freeze. Natsu seemed to have ignored her and leaned forward, making him out of Erza and Gray's view.

'_Lucy?_' Erza wondered.

'_Wait, does that idiot have Lucy pinned to the ground? Why in the world . . ?_' Gray thought.

"No way, you insulted my pride. I think you deserve a little _punishment_." he said, with a sly tone.

'_I do_ not_ like where this is going._' they both thought.

"N-Natsu what are you do- HAH!" Lucy asked. Although the two still couldn't see what they were doing, they just decided to stay there and listen in, like the two nosy idiots they were. To them, it was obvious what their team mates were doing anyway. The mere thought of it was making the both of them blush madly.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, and then what sounded like panting, whimpering and mewling was heard.

"Ha! That's what you get for making fun of me." Natsu said.

"N-Natsu! *pant* *whimper* STOP! *pant* I'm sorry!"

"Of course you are." he said, sarcastically. "Remember, this is just your punishment."

'_WHAT. THE. HELL?_' Gray thought in complete shock.

'_Oh my God, Natsu . . ._' Erza thought.

Then suddenly Lucy cried out; "N-NO! STOP! *whimper* I-I . . . DON'T! I'm sensitive there!"

'_HOLY CRAP!_' they yelled in their heads. And finally, Gray grabbed onto Erza and closed the door as quietly as possible before making a dash for it to their own room with Erza on his shoulder.

Gray slammed the door closed then set the ex-quip mage down before starting to catch his breathe. There was an awkward silence inside the room as the two processed what had just happened.

"I . . ." Erza finally said, breaking the silence. Gray looked at her and waited for her to finish what she was going to say.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled as she started nose bleeding. "Natsu . . . Natsu! He . . . he!"

"I know . . ." Gray said blushing furiously. Unspeakable images of their two friends started appearing in their minds.

"He was so bold!" she said.

"That idiot . . . I can't believe he'd actually do such a thing." Gray added, then Erza grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, hard.

"And . . . and Lucy! Sh-she was so innocent! And-and yet behind our backs, they-they've been . . ." Erza stuttered, still as red as her hair before her nose started hosing out blood and she eventually fainted.

"ERZA!" Gray cried. "Erza! Hang in there!"

* * *

**This is what really happened . . .**

Lucy and Natsu were hanging out in their room. Lucy was sitting at one of the beds and reading one of the books she had brought along with her while Natsu was taking a bath. After some scolding and nagging the blonde had finally managed to convince him to do so.

Although she was reading one of her favorites, her mind was focused on something else. Mainly about her team mates, who seem to have been acting strangely for a while now. She was incredibly worried of what Mira might have told them, and she just couldn't take her mind off of it. She didn't notice that Natsu had finished showering and was now staring at her, with nothing but his white pants and sandals on. The fire mage approached the blonde, then leaned in towards her shoulder. Lucy almost jumped out of her skin when she finally noticed him.

"Natsu! You scared me!"

"Sorry, Luce. What are you up to, anyways?"

"Nothing . . . just thinking." she replied.

Natsu blinked. "Thinking?"

"Yeah, well, you probably wouldn't understand since you've never done it before."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the fire mage complained.

"It means you're an idiot." Lucy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Idiot~." she said, teasingly.

Bad decision.

In annoyance, Natsu tackled her, making her fall off the bed and land hard on the floor. Before she could react any further, Natsu grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He smirked at his accomplishment. Lucy, on the other hand, was blushing madly. Well, why wouldn't she? There was a topless guy sitting on top of her and pinning her to the ground! Plus he had leaned in and their faces were now inches apart! If someone were to come inside right now, they'll definitely miscomprehend the situation, but Natsu seems to be oblivious to that fact and just gave her his signature goofy grin.

"NATSU!" she yelled, trying to get out of his hold, but he had an iron grip on her, after a minute of struggling with no prevail, she decided to focus on being pissed at Natsu.

"Natsu! Let me go!"

"No way, you insulted my pride. I think you deserve a little _punishment_." he said, with a sly tone.

"N-Natsu what are you do-" Lucy asked, but before she could finish, Natsu started tickling her. She held in her fits of laughter and tried to focus on the fact that she was pissed at the fire mage and that she wanted him off of her, now. So she tried to push him off of her, but he was way too heavy.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled, finally making him stop by grabbing both of his hands.

"Ha! That's what you get for making fun of me." Natsu said, then pulled his hands away from her and continued tickling her as she tried to suppress her laughter once more, causing her to let out pants and whimpers. Though she would also start giggling, it just sounded like mewls.

"N-Natsu! *pant* *whimper* STOP! *pant* I'm sorry!"

"Of course you are." he said, sarcastically. "Remember, this is just your punishment."

Then suddenly, he hit a tickle spot making Lucy cry out without even thinking of the words she was using; "N-NO! STOP! *whimper* I-I . . . DON'T! I'm sensitive there!"

Then after a few moments, she finally gave in and burst into laughter.

"Natsu! I- HAHAHAHA! Stop you - HAHAHAHA -idiot . . . HAHAHAHA! STOP!"

Soon, Natsu joined in and Lucy soon forgot that she was mad at the fire mage as they laughed until their stomachs ached. Yeah, they had a fun night. Too bad their team mates didn't.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and again, I am SO sorry.**

**Anyway, I had a bit of trouble writing this one. I actually had a lot of ideas of all the possibilities, mainly because we're now studying the reproductive system at our science class. And my classmates were being really perverted. So I had a hard time deciding on which one I'll go with. Until this is the result. Part of me says that it was too much and I overdid it. I kinda think it's just wrong and I should erase it all and start over again, but then you guys'll have to wait a bit longer. And I don't really want that to happen. I think you guys have waited long enough. And this chapter isn't even that long. Sorry again!**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	12. Karma

**Yosh! Chapter 12 is here and it contains 1,536 words not including A/N! Yeah, I think it's a bit short too. But I can't think of anything else that could happen, so this is it for now! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

After packing all their stuff and paid for their room, the whole team was now on their way home. And through some begging, Natsu had somehow convinced them to go on foot and not use the train. So here they were, wandering around the forest and making their way home. And the fact that Erza and Gray were keeping a good distance away from the two is rather noticeable. They were already far behind and it looks like they didn't have any plans of picking up the pace.

" . . uh . . . you guys . . ?" Lucy sweat dropped as she noticed them.

"Oi! Would you two hurry it up?" Natsu called out to them.

"O-oh! D-don't worry about us! We're just taking our time to-to . . ." Erza yelled at them but soon trailed off.

"To enjoy nature!" Gray yelled, backing her up.

'_There's no way either of us are going anywhere near the two of you after what we saw last night! How can you guys even act so calmly after doing something like that?_' Gray yelled in his head.

'Enjoy nature . . ?' Lucy wondered.

"Th-that's right!" Erza yelled. "D-don't you just enjoy being around nature! I enjoy it very well!"

She laughed nervously, making Lucy feel slightly suspicious about it. But Natsu simply shrugged it off. "Well, whatever."

Then he turned and started to pick up the pace. Lucy noticed this and decided to ignore Erza's odd behavior for the time being and started to catch up to the fire mage. This created a larger gap between the group, but none of them seemed to pay any notice to this.

As they continued to walk, Gray and Erza were having their own conversation.

"So, should we tell Mira?" Gray asked.

"Absolutely not!" Erza whispered harshly.

"But Mira said that we should tell her every single detail."

"Look, Gray, it's for their own sake. They may never recover from the shock, so we shouldn't tell them about what happened at the hotel. We'll just tell her and the rest of the guild about what happened in the train."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Silence.

"Then can I tell her how you practically ran away because you were too scared to face Lucy?" Gray asked teasingly. Oh, what in the world was he thinking?

"GRAY!"

Meanwhile, back to Natsu and Lucy . . .

"Hey, Natsu." Lucy said, looking back at Erza and Gray. She noticed the both of them were bickering, but they were visibly red in the face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you . . . well, it's just that . . . well . . ." Lucy asked, blushing a bit as she looked back at Gray and Erza. There was this question that has been bugging her for some time now. She had been meaning to ask Natsu ever since last night. But she didn't get the chance. Plus, it was kind of a personal question. And she really didn't want Gray or Erza to hear her when she asks him this. She couldn't imagine what their reactions will be. Thankfully, she got lucky enough that their two team mates were now walking some distance behind them. So she was now sure that they wouldn't hear her if she were to ask Natsu.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, obviously confused at how the blonde was acting.

"Well . . . I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now . . . but . . ."

"What? What is it?"

"Okay, it's been bugging me for some time now. And look, I just _had_ to know what you have to say to this."

"What? Just say it already." Natsu said, getting really annoyed.

Lucy sighed. She knew that she just couldn't say it to him just like that. But she just had to ask him right now. But she still couldn't help but feel wary that the other two might hear her. So she motioned Natsu to come closer, so she could whisper it to him just in case.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow but he still leaned sideways towards her so that she could whisper into his ear.

Back to Gray and Erza . . .

After some bickering, which surprisingly didn't end up with Erza beating the daylights out of Gray, they finally managed to calm down. Although their cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment.

After a few moments of silence, they finally noticed the couple in front of them. Lucy seemed flustered and it looks like she was panicking a bit. Natsu, on the other hand, just seemed confused as he just watched her.

"What's going on over there?" Gray asked, Erza could only shrug.

They continued to watch in a mixture of confusion and amusement. Natsu suddenly leaned towards Lucy, and then she seemed to have whispered something to him. This must've really surprised Natsu, because he practically jumped away from the blonde and looked at her in disbelief. They also noticed that he was flustered. He just stared at Lucy as she tried to explain something.

"What the . . ?" Gray cocked an eyebrow at them. "What's going on over there?"

"C-could it be . . ?" Erza asked herself out loud.

"What? What is it?"

"Could they be talking about what had occurred the previous night?" Erza asked. Gray blinked at her before blushing a deep shade of red. They then looked away from each other to try and stop their noses from bleeding.

'_What is there to talk about?_' they yelled in their heads and managed to calm themselves after a few moments. Then they turned to the couple once again to see that they were both trembling and looking away from each other.

"What the hell . . ?" Gray asked.

"I think . . . we should tell Mira about this." Erza sighed.

"But I thought you said-"

"No buts! Plus, we're only going to tell Mira, so it should be fine."

Gray sighed. "Fine, whatever."

**This is what really happened . . .**

Lucy leaned closer to Natsu's ear to whisper to him and ask him the same question that's been bugging her for some time now.

"Do you think Gray and Erza are . . . dating?" Natsu's eyes widened and he blushed. He practically jumped away from the blonde and then started to look at her in disbelief.

"What? Wh-what are you saying?" he asked. "W-we're team mates! Isn't it a rule that we shouldn't have that sort of thing in a team?"

'_And stripper? Being with that- that demon? That's just_ way_ too impossible!_' he thought. '_A-and Erza has Jellal, doesn't she? Yeah! Meanwhile, stripper has Juvia! So it can't be true! . . . Right?_'

"Yeah, well, sure a lot of people say that it's taboo. But think about it!" Lucy blushed in embarrassment. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing, or even talking about it! But even though, it didn't stop her from explaining things to the dragon slayer. "For the past few weeks, they've seemed really close, don't you think? It feels like they're starting to spend a lot of time together. And sometimes I even feel like they're avoiding us! And you've got to admit; lately, it feels like they've been hiding something from us."

"W-well, yeah . . ." Natsu nodded. They glanced back at the two, only to see them blushing madly and looking away from each other.

"And you see? Why would they even act like that? It's the only explanation!" Lucy insisted.

"But, but . . . Erza has Jellal, doesn't she? And Gray has Juvia!"

"Gray doesn't look at Juvia that way. And it's been a long time, after all. Erza must've already moved on from Jellal and found someone else! And that someone is Gray!"

"Holy crap- You're right!" Natsu's eyes widened. "You might actually be right!"

"And last night . . . it looked like they really wanted to share a room with each other. Erza really insisted on it . . . could it be that . . ." Lucy asked as she turned bright red.

Natsu looked at her in disbelief as he soon started to understand where Lucy was getting at. He may be an idiot, but he's not _that_ dense. The both of them started to tremble at the thought of what their team mates could have been doing last night. They got redder and redder until they couldn't bear to look at each other anymore in pure embarrassment.

'_Oh my God . . . I can't believe it! Stripper and that demon being in a relationship? Impossible!_' Natsu thought. '_But, if you think about what Lucy said, it does make sense. Oh man, I can't believe it!_'

'_Erza . . . I can't believe it. You didn't tell me that you and Gray had that sort of relationship!_' Lucy thought. '_Why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid of what my reaction will be? Did you not trust me enough? I can't believe it! We're like sisters, and you don't even trust me enough to tell me that you liked a guy!_'

Well, aren't these thoughts a bit familiar? Now . . . where did I hear them before . . .

* * *

**And that's that! Again, I'm sorry if it's a bit short! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Now, it's supposed to be a chapter about Natsu getting jealous of Loke and Lucy being together, since one of you guys suggested it in the reviews. But I couldn't think of anything. So, instead I granted the wish of another reviewer! To have some Grayza in this fic!**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	13. Spreading the News

**Chapter 13 is up! I think I did a pretty good job on this one. And it has 2349 words not including A/N! That's practically twice as much as the usual since it's usually only 1500 words! And who says 13 is an unlucky number?**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU DO NT READ THE MANGA, THEN YOU MIGHT NOT BE FAMILIAR WITH SOME CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

The entire team finally got back from their mission and was back at the guild by nightfall. Lucy immediately went back home, since it had been a long a tiring journey home, after all. And, after fighting with a lot of other guys for a while, Natsu had decided to follow her. Once the couple were out of the guild, everyone then started surrounding their other two team mates.

"Well, what happened?" Levy asked.

"Did you get a straight answer from them?" Cana asked.

"Tell us _everything_ that happened." Mira told them, leaning closer to the expectantly. The two exchanged uncomfortable glance before sighing.

"Well, we were only able to talk to them on the train, but they didn't say much." Gray told them. Before they got back, he and Erza had a long debate on what to tell everyone in the guild. And they had eventually decided to only tell them about the train incident, excluding the part where Erza ran off, of course. And to make sure that they stick with the plan, Erza had even threatened Gray's life by pointing a sword at his throat. It earned them a few confused glances from their other two team mates, but they decided to ignore it, thinking that Gray had just said something that angered the Titania. Luckily, Gray managed to escape without a scratch by calming her down and at the same time forcing a smile.

"Natsu was completely useless, he didn't tell us anything at all." Erza shook her head in disappointment.

"And Lucy just kept saying stuff like 'it was an accident' and 'I never wanted this to happen'." Gray added, leaving the others in complete and utter confusion.

"It was an accident . . ?" Lisanna repeated.

"Eh? What was?" Mira asked.

"Oh man, those two are like Sudoku puzzles! They're way to figure out and they make my head hurt!" Cana complained.

"Didn't think you'd be the type do crossword puzzles . . ." Gray muttered.

"Shut up, Gray!" Cana felt a vein pop on her head.

"Anyway, is that all they said to you?" Mira asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Gray answered.

"But they told you that while you were on the train right? You mean, you talked to them about it when you guys were on your way to that town?" Mira asked.

"Yep." Gray nodded.

"Well, didn't you guys talk to them after that?" Mira asked, and this made the two of them freeze. "For example, after finishing the job, didn't you ask them when you guys were at the hotel or heading home or something?"

The two of them started sweating bullets. What in the world were they supposed to tell these guys?

" . . uh . . . well, you see . . ." Erza trailed off.

"We never really got the chance to talk to them after the train ride." Gray said, covering up for them.

"Eh? Really?" Mira sighed as she wet back to the bar. The others soon followed her suite and going back to what they were previously doing and minded their own business, to Erza and Gray's relief. They sighed ad sat down at the bar near Mira.

"Well it's too bad that you didn't get much . . ." Mira sighed handing the their drinks. "Well then, did anything interesting happen?"

Gray and Erza immediately spit out their drinks. Gray continued to choke as Erza blushed furiously and sputtered out nonsense. Mira just cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about . . ? I-I wonder . . ." Erza stuttered, beat red.

"O-of course not, Mira! N-nothing happened last night!" Gray laughed nervously.

"Eh?" she asked.

"I-I have to go home now!" Erza yelled, catching the attention of others. "I-I just remembered! I have . . . things to do!"

"O-ok . . ." Mira nodded, and in a flash, she was gone, leaving cloud of dust behind her.

"What the hell just happened?" Cana asked. All eyes turned to Gray.

"Wh-what?" he asked nervously.

"Gray . . . did anything happen last night . . ?" Mira asked. Upon remembering the events that had occurred the previous night, Gray's face turned into a darker shade of red.

'_But if I tell them, Erza would definitely kill me!_' he thought.

"N-nothing! Nothing happened last night! Of course not! Wh-why in the world would you think such things? Don't be ridiculous, Mira!" Gray laughed nervously.

"I-I didn't say anything though." Mira, along with the rest of the guild, sweat dropped at the young man's actions. Gray immediately stopped talking for a while as he thought of a way to get out of this situation.

"A-anyway . . . I-I just remembered! I-I have to help Erza do . . . those things she has to do!" he said, and before any of them could protest, he immediately ran out of the guild. They just stared blankly at the doors where the raven-haired mage had run out of.

" . . . I wonder what happened." Lisanna said, breaking the silence. The others agreed, also starting to wonder and worry about their friends. But they simply decided to forget about it, thinking it was nothing.

**The next day . . .**

Things were back to normal at the guild. Although most of team Natsu was missing. Natsu had one out fishing with Happy, so that was understandable. But no one had any idea where the Titania or the ice mage were. Well, they were probably at their homes. But they still thought it to be strange that they hadn't come to the guild.

So, as of now, Lucy was the only member of team Natsu that was present at the guild today. She was currently chatting with the white-haired bar maid as the older woman cleaned the already spotless mug.

"So . . . Lucy, did anything happen while you were on your last job?"

"Eh? Well, nothing much happened. Why do you ask?"

"Well . . ." Mira sighed. "Erza and Gray had been acting really weird lately."

Lucy immediately recalled what had happened the day before and mentally slapped herself for forgetting something so important.

"Mira." Lucy said. "Gray and Erza are secretly dating."

There was a silence in the guild. She had said it rather loudly, so the whole guild probably heard her. And she said it rather straight-forwardly, if I might add. Cups, mugs, barrels and every other thing anyone in the guild was holding dropped to the floor and so did their jaws.

"Wh-what . . ?" Mira asked.

"Yeah! I just figured it out yesterday!" Lucy explained.

"NOO~! GRAY-SAMA~! WHY?" Juvia cried, flooding the whole guild.

"W-wait a minute! Lucy! How can you be so sure?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, I mean think about it!" the blonde said, and she soon convinced them with the same words she used to convince Natsu. They were especially shocked when they found out how the two acted the previous day while they were on their way home.

"You see what I mean?" Lucy said. And instead of responding, Mira fainted.

"Y-yeah! You could actually be right about this!" Lisanna nodded, still in disbelief.

"Now that I think about it . . . those two have been close ever since they were kids, right?" Macao said.

"Yeah, and I remember that I predicted Gray's future and said that it'll be his lucky day! So it meant that it was the day that he'd meet the person who's destined for him!" Cana added.

"Oh my God . . ."

"No way!"

"That can actually be possible . . ."

"I can't believe it!"

"Gray! You are a true man!"

"This calls for a drink!"

"Heh, never thought Gray would be the type to go for that kind of girl."

"I-I feel happy for them!"

Meanwhile, the master was crying.

"I can't believe it . . . First Natsu and now Erza and Gray . . ." he then started sobbing openly. "My little brats are growing up!"

"Oi! Calm down, old geezer!" Laxus yelled.

"Hey!" the guild doors were then slammed open to reveal the Crime Sorciere mages; Jellal, Ultear and Meredy.

"'Sup!" Ultear greeted.

"It's been a while!" Meredy smiled.

"Hello there." Jellal bowed.

"Eh? Crime Sorciere?" Bisca said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alzack asked.

"Well, we were around so we decided to stop by." Ultear shrugged.

"It's nice to see everyone again!" Meredy said.

"So . . ." Jellal trailed off. "Is Erza around?"

There was a silence.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Jellal asked. And no one had the guts to answer him. No one but Elfman that is.

"Man! Erza is with his manly boyfriend!" he cried. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Meanwhile the three visitors just stood there in shock. Ultear and Jellal's eyes were wide open and their jaws were open, Meredy's eyes were wide but she had a hand covering her mount, and she also stole a glance at Jellal.

"P-pardon?" Ultear said.

"E-Erza . . . she's going out with G-Gray . . ." Lucy said.

There was another silence.

"OH MY GOD!" Ultear and Meredy shrieked as Jellal started sulking at a corner.

"It's true! They probably even did _it_!" Lisanna said, making Ultear and Meredy blush furiously and Jellal visibly trembled.

"W-wait, are you serious?" Ultear asked.

"G-Gray and Erza . . ." Meredy muttered then ooked pitifully at Jellal. Then her eyes wandered off around the guild until it landed on Juvia who was sobbing.

"Why? Gray-sama~! WHY?" Juvia cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why did it have to be Erza-san!"

"Cheer up, Juvia-chan!" Meredy comforted her.

"B-But . . . Juvia had finally thought that Juvia could finally have Gray-sama all to herself! And Juvia's no match for Erza-san!"

"Don't worry, Juvia-chan! You'll find someone much better!" Meredy reassured her.

'_Why isn't she comforting me too?_' Jellal wondered as he continued to sulk.

Ultear listened to Lucy's explanation and soon started to believe it like everyone else.

"Wait a minute!" Mira cried, finally waking up. "D-does this mean that Erza never really liked Jellal? She only had her eyes on Gray?"

There was a silence.

"Well, now that I think about it . . . Jellal!" Ultear called after the fugitive who immediately stopped sulking, regained his composure, and faced the woman.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you tell Erza before that you were already engaged to someone?" she asked, and Jellal could only nod. Meredy realized where she was going and snapped her fingers.

"Oh, that's right!" Meredy said. "Maybe Erza had actually believed Jellal!"

"Yeah!" Ultear nodded. "It could be that Erza was in love with Jellal at first, but after hearing that he already had a fiancé, maybe she decided to move on."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Meredy nodded. "And maybe she thought that the best way to move on was to get a boyfriend!"

"That may actually be the case!" Lucy nodded.

"Heh, well it looks like you ruined your chance with her by lying, huh Jellal?" Ultear smirked, but it was immediately wiped out of her face as she saw Jellal's current state; he was in a defeated slump surrounded by a very depressing aura, and all color started to get drained from his body.

"It . . . it's all my fault . . ." he sulked. "What . . . have I done?"

"J-Jellal!" Meredy and Ultear cried and ran to the mage's aid.

"GRAY-SAMA~!" Juvia cried as the whole guild started to flood.

"Oi, Juvia! Calm down!" Max cried as he started to drown.

"Erza and Gray . . ." Mira muttered before she snapped her fingers. "That's it!"

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna looked at her sister, confused.

"I've got it, Lisanna!" Mira beamed. "At their wedding, we can have ice sculptures that are formed as weapons for the decorations!"

"That's what she was worried about!" Macao and Wakaba asked in shock.

"Still, it sure is unexpected, Lu-chan." Levy commented.

"I know, right? Natsu and I were pretty shocked at first, too."

"But . . . it makes you wonder; why would Gray go after someone like Erza?" Levy asked. Lucy was taken aback at the sudden question, and she didn't really know how to answer.

"Love works in mysterious ways, I guess . . ."

"Oh."

Silence.

Then Lucy suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute . . . could it be . . ?"

"What? What is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, curiously.

"Could it be that Gray is . . . a _masochist_?" the bookworm gasped, her eyes widening.

"N-no way!"

"Y-yeah, I knew that Gray was a bit weird. But to think . . ."

"So then, that means . . ." Levy thought for a moment. "Every time that Erza was punishing him and scolding him, he was . . ."

Lucy suddenly remembered that Erza had pointed a sword at the ice mage yesterday and yet he still managed to smile at her.

'_No way . . . you were that sort of person all along Gray?_' she thought.

" . . um . . . Lucy-san? Levy-san?" a voice piped up and they turned to see the innocent little Wendy, standing there looking unsure.

"What's a masochist?" she asked, making the two older women freeze. "And what do you guys mean when you said that Erza-san and Gray-san did _it_? What did they do?"

"W-Wendy! I-I . . ." Lucy trailed off. Oh, what had she done? She let such a little girl hear things that she isn't supposed to know.

"W-we'll tell you when you're older!" Levy said covering up for her. The sky dragon slayer tilted her head in confusion.

"Jellal! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Don't worry! Everything's going to be alright!"

"But . . . Erza . . ."

"Juvia is heart broken! Gray-sama~!"

"Oi! Stop! Juvia, you'll flood the whole guild!"

"And then, Erza should wear a dark blue dress for their wedding! Oh, and maybe we should get Gray to wear an armor!"

"Mira-nee . . ."

"But I really want to know~!"

"Wendy! Please, don't be s curious!"

"Yeah, we'll tell you when you're older!"

"But-"

"WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!"

Yep, today is just another day with the typical nosy idiots of Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Well, I hope yo guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**The next one will probably be posted in Monday. So please bear with me and be patient.**

**Anyways, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	14. Evidence

**I'm sorry for taking so long! But now a new chapter is here and it as 1324 words, not including A/N! **

* * *

The next day, the whole guild was talking about the sudden revelation of Erza and Gray's so-called relationship. Many were shocked, a few, mainly Juvia and Jellal, were depressed, and some were just happy for the couple.

Anyway, as of now, the entire Team Natsu weren't anywhere to be seen. But Natsu and Lucy didn't even matter anymore to anyone, the trending topic is currently Erza and Gray. There isn't a single mage in the guild who wasn't talking about them.

"It's a bit unexpected, huh Mira?" Cana said, drinking beer straight from the barrel.

"I know. Who would've thought that those two had that sort of relationship." Mira sighed.

"And to think this whole time we only thought Natsu and Lucy were the only ones doing that to us." Cana shook her head in disappointment.

Silence befell them.

"Wait! Wh-what if . . ." Mira suddenly blurted out, but soon she trailed off making Cana curious.

"What? What is it, Mira?"

"Well, they were the ones who discovered it, right?" Mira asked. "About Natsu and Lucy I mean."

"Well . . . yeah. But what about it?"

"What if they've been together for a long time? But they were too embarrassed to tell the guild. What if they were afraid that everyone might find out about them, so they never really got into an actually nice date?"

"What are you saying, Mira?" the alcoholic batted an eyelash at the barmaid.

"I'm saying that they found out about Natsu and Lucy's relationship and decided to tell us about it! That way, we'd all be so focused on those two that they'd finally have a chance to go out!" Mira explained.

Cana slowly processed her words. But soon came to a realization that the bar maid may be right about it.

"Well then, maybe all those times they left the guild and came back saying they saw Natsu and Lucy in certain awkward situations, they actually were on a date!"

"You're right!" Mira nodded. "All those times when they were both stuttering and blushing, it wasn't because of seeing a couple making out, they were blushing because they went out on a date _together_, just the two of them, and didn't tell anyone in the guild!"

"And all that stuttering was because they felt guilty about doing it!" Cana snapped her fingers.

"All this time, we were so focused on Natsu and Lucy that we were completely oblivious to the fact that there's another couple hiding their relationship from the guild!" Mira cried. "This is unacceptable!"

Cana sighed at the bar maid's behavior. "But I guess we're going to have to keep quiet about it, huh?"

"Eh?"

"Well, it's just like with Natsu and Lucy, isn't it? If they're not ready to tell us yet, then we shouldn't pressure them." Cana explained. Mira blinked before realization hit her, she sighed.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Mira pouted. And I was so looking forward to asking them about it, too. I have a lot of questions forming in my head an they just have o be answered!"

"We all do, Mira. We all do."

Mira sighed, and then silence soon surrounded them once again.

"Anyway, don't you think that it's such a great plan?" the barmaid asked.

"Huh? What is?"

"You know, they're plan. Distract us from their relationship with another relationship."

"Oh, well yeah. But I guess it's to be expected. I mean, this is Erza's relationship we're talking about. She must've really thought it out."

Mira nodded, smiling. "As expected of Erza."

"Yeah."

"But, it will have to be put to an end."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, just like Natsu and Lucy's relationship, they can't hide it forever." the eldest take over mage explained. "They're going to have to tell everyone sooner or later."

"Yeah, but I guess we should let them take their time. Don't you agree?" Cana shrugged and Mira just sighed.

"I guess."

Silence.

"But it does look like they're about to fess us, huh?" Cana suddenly blurted out.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well, the only reason why they're able to hide it so far is because of the fact that everyone's so focused with Natsu and Lucy's relationship. And it looks like they really want to make them fess up about it."

"So . . . they just want to have Natsu and Lucy tell the guild about their relationship first before they tell everyone theirs?"

"Probably." Cana shrugged.

"So the sooner those two fess up, the better." Mira smiled.

"NOO~!" Juvia cried, gaining their attention. She was currently bawling her eyes out and flooding the whole guild once again. "Why, Gray-sama~? Why did you have to pick Erza-san over Juvia~?"

"J-Juvia! Calm down!" Wkaba yelled after her.

"But Juvia doesn't stand a chance against Erza-san!" Juvia continued to sob. "GRAY-SAMA~!"

"Oi! What's going on here?" all heads turned to the guild door only to see the cause of all this commotion.

Gray and Erza stood there, oblivious to everything that's going on in the guild. Silence engulfed the entire guild hall, which is extremely rare so the two were both shocked and confused by this. But this didn't last long of course.

"WHY?" Juvia cried. The two of them sweat dropped.

". . . uh . . what's wrong . . ?" Gray asked.

"Did something happen?" Erza was getting worried.

"Oh. no no no no! Everything is just fine Erza!" Mira insisted.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Well, okay then." Erza sighed and sat at the bar and ordered her favorite cake. Gray followed and sat down next to her, ordering some shaved ice. The two ate in silence, oblivious to the fact that the whole guild was staring at them and rumors were starting to spread, questioning heir relationship.

"So, what have the two of you been up to?" Mira asked.

"Well, you know, the usual." Gray sighed.

"We were just discussing about Natsu and Lucy." Erza explained.

"Oh really?" they only nodded.

"Which reminds me . . ." Erza said, she placed her plate down after finishing her cake and grabbed Gray's arm.

"Eh?" the ice mage blinked in confusion.

"We were going to visit Lucy's apartment. Natsu's bound to be there." Erza said, pulling Gray up and out of the guild.

The whole guild watched as the two of them ran out of the guild, hand in hand. Seriously, they were actually holding hands while running out of the guild. Mira held in a squeal.

"I can't believe those two! They're acting so sweet!"

"Mira-nee . . ."

"Gray is truly a man!"

"No! Gray-sama!"

"Didn't think that Gray would have the guts."

"Congrats, Gray!"

"Erza could do better than him, though."

"But don't they look a bit cute together?"

"Yeah, but still . . ."

"GUYS!" Levy yelled, gaining every one of their attention. "We don't even have any proof yet! All we have is what Lu-chan told us! We shouldn't skip to conclusions if we don't have any solid proof."

"Eh? But isn't it already obvious, Levy?" Cana asked.

"Yeah . . . but we'll still need solid evidence! We might be taking all this the wrong way."

"Tch. Fine." Cana said getting up. "Mira and I are going to go and look for evidence of their relationship. I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

"I'm in!" Mira smiled, leaving the bar and taking her camera with her just in case. "Lisanna, Kinana, you don't mind if I leave the bar to you guys, right?"

"Oh, sure Mira-nee."

"Okay then, we'll be going." Mira and Cana then exited the guild and headed towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	15. Double Trouble

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated at all for more than a month! I'm sorry, but it's just that it completely slipped my mind! I know that that wasn't really a good excuse. Forgive me TT_TT But anyway, I guess I just have a lot of things in my mind right now. So I can't really focus on my stories.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 15 with 2,111 words, not including A/N!**

* * *

It took a while for Mira and Cana to reach Lucy's apartment. When they got there, they used Mira's spare key to enter.

"Why do you have a spare key to her apartment again?" the alcoholic mage asked.

"Nothing. Just for emergencies." Mira simply answered with a smile, making her companion sweat drop.

'_What kind of emergencies?_' she thought.

They both entered the nice apartment, only to find out that there was no one home.

"Eh? Where could they possibly be?" Cana wondered.

"I dunno." Mira shrugged. "Let's try looking around town."

And so they did. They looked everywhere, checked every store and visited every house. But they couldn't find them anywhere, although most of the people they bumped into had said that they saw Gray and Erza pass by not too long ago.

"Okay, the only place we haven't checked yet is the park." Cana said.

"Yeah, they have to be there." Mira nodded. And they headed to the only park there was in Magnolia while happily chatting. But then, Mira suddenly stopped on her tracks, making Cana stop as well. The barmaid's eyes widened and she quickly motioned Cana to hide.

"Quick! Hurry! Don't let them see you!" Mira hissed, hiding behind a tree while dragging her companion along with her.

"Huh? What is it?" the card mage asked. "Did you find them?"

"Yes I did! Now shush!" Mira whispered.

Then the barmaid took her camera, poked her head out of the tree and started taking pictures. Cana merely raised an eyebrow at her actions before poking her head out as well to take a peek on what was going on. Her eyes had immediately widened at the sight.

Gray and Erza. They were . . . ON A DATE!

The two were currently sitting together at a cafe, Erza was eating her usual strawberry parfait while Gray was eating some vanilla ice cream. They were both avoiding eye contact with each other and a blush was visible on both of their faces. They also looked really uncomfortable.

"Oh. My. God!" If they weren't trying to hide their presence right now, Can would be squealing her head off. Meanwhile, Mira just kept on taking pictures of them.

"We finally have proof!" Mira whispered.

"Hah! We _were_ right! They were just using Lucy and Natsu's relationship to cover up their own!"

**In Erza and Gray's case, this is what really happened . . .**

The two headed to Lucy's apartment, but when they reached her humble abode, no one was there.

"Eh?" Erza looked around, confused.

"No one's home." Gray stated.

"Where could they be?" Erza wondered out loud.

"Let's go look for them." Gray suggested, and they did just walked around the entire city of Magnolia, but to no avail. They decided to check the park last.

"Okay, they have to be there." stated the ice alchemist, his companion nodded.

"If not, then they must already be back at the guild." she concluded.

But as they reached the park, they saw something completely unexpected. But not the kind of unexpected thing that happened for the past few months. No, this sort of thing was in a whole new level. Their eyes widened, their jaws dropped, they froze from their place and started trembling.

They saw Lucy in the park, sitting on a bench. But she wasn't alone. Right there, sitting beside her, was none other than her celestial spirit; Loke! But of course, that wasn't the shocking part. It was the fact that Lucy was resting her head on Loke's chest as the lion spirit had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close.

'_What in the . . ._' Erza's thoughts were cut off when Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest tree. Their backs were the ones facing the duo, so Loke and Lucy wouldn't be able to see Erza nor would they be able to see Gray. So they didn't have much reason to actually hide at all, it just was for safety measures I suppose. But even though they couldn't see the celestial mage and spirit's faces as well, they were absolutely sure, the couple sitting at the bench was none other than the blonde with her lion spirit! It just had to be!

'_I-it can't be . . ._' Gray thought. '_Lucy . . ._'

'_SHE'S CHEATING ON NATSU!_' They both yelled in their heads.

'_I-I don't believe it . . ._' Erza felt her knees weaken.

"Hey, Lucy . . . are you sure about this . . ?" they heard the lion spirit ask.

". . .Yeah . . ."

". . . but . . . I really think we should be heading home already."

"Just . . wait . . a little longer . . . please?" she spoke rather weakly.

There was a pause before Loke sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Alright."

That's just about the time when the two snapped and ran away. They found a nice looking cafe nearby and started talking about what they had just witnessed. They decided that food was the best way to clear your head, but it didn't help that much. Although they were able to think straight now, they were still blushing and were feeling uncomfortable at what they had just saw.

**In Lucy and Loke's case, this is what really happened . . .**

Natsu had invited her to go to the park so they can have a picnic. Mainly because he's in the mood to eat a lot of grub that day but didn't have enough money to buy more food, so he went to Plan B; trick Lucy into giving him food. And that's his ulterior motive as to why he invited her to go on a picnic with him.

"It's a beautiful day, so why waste it by staying indoors? Anyway, we don't really get to do this sort of thing often." Natsu had reasoned out. And soon enough, he somehow managed to convince her.

So there they were at the park with Lucy carrying a basket full of delicious snacks as Natsu trailed happily behind her. Lucy set the blanket on the ground and soon prepared their snacks. But she suddenly stopped on her tracks as her eyes caught something rather peculiar.

"Natsu, what's this?" she asked, holding up a thermos.

"Oh, it's just some soup I brought just in case." he answered.

"Soup . . ?" she questioned, removing the lid and getting a good whiff, only to gag at the terrible odor it gave out. "Ugh, are you sure this is edible?"

"Of course it is! Try it out!"

"What? NO WAY!"

"C'mon Luce!"

"NO! I can't even handle the smell! What more of the taste?" she reasoned out.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! It might smell horrible, but it tastes amazing! Trust me!"

Lucy paused for a moment at she looked at the contents of the thermos.

"Taste it! Go on, don't be shy." Natsu urged her. Lucy could only sigh before she poured the soup onto the lid, greenish liquid flowing smoothly onto it. Lucy stared at it for a moment before looking at Natsu. He only grinned before motioning her to continue. Lucy gulped before bringing it up to her lips and swallowing the content.

For a while there was silence. After swallowing, Lucy didn't move a muscle. She was completely frozen as Natsu simple waited for her reaction. And after a few moments, she finally brought the cup down.

"Ah, how was it?" Natsu eagerly asked. Lucy didn't reply. Her eyes were being shadowed by her bangs so itt was currently impossible to tell her expressions.

Moments of silence past as Natsu waited for her reply . . .

"Lucy . . ?" he asked, getting impatient. So he poked her cheek.

That was enough to get a reaction out of her.

"Ugh . . ." she grumbled before fainting onto the ground with a green face.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled running to her side and resting her head on his chest as he shook her a bit. "Lucy! Are you alright? LUCY!"

But the said girl didn't even twitch. Then suddenly, a small poof was heard and there stood the leader of the zodiacs, Loke!

"Hime, I sensed your distress. So I immediately came with my own- WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAVIS HAPPENED?" he suddenly yelled as he finally noticed his master's current state.

"Loke! Good timing! Hold Lucy for a sec while I go get help!" Natsu said, putting Lucy in the spirit's arms before running off.

Loke could only watch him run away in confusion and disbelief before he sighed.

"What in the world . . ?" he then carried Lucy, bridal style, and went to a nearby bench. He placed her down and sat next to her. Lucy leaned down and rested her head on his chest.

"Loke . . ." Lucy spoke weakly.

"Lucy, are you alright? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I . . . I was poisoned."

"E-eh . . ?"

"I was poisoned." she repeated, and a vein suddenly popped on her head. "By that . . . good-for-nothing _idiot . . ._ of a dragon slayer!"

Loke could only sweat drop at her words. Lucy looked really pissed. But she was still weak and her face was still green, so she couldn't really express her anger properly.

"Where . . . is he . . . anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, he went to go get some help."

"That . . . idiot . . ." she muttered.

"Anyway, do you want me to take you back to your apartment?"

There was a silence.

"No . . . let's . . . wait for him." she said.

"Eh? But you don't really look so good. Your condition might get worse if we don't-"

"Natsu . . ." she spoke, making him stop.

"He . . . might get . . . really worried if . . . he comes back . . . and finds me gone." she explained.

Loke was silent for a moment, then he sighed. "Okay, but if he isn't back soon, I'm taking you back to your apartment."

Lucy nodded, or at least, she tried. "Let's just . . . wait for him . . . for now."

A few more minutes passed, and the fire mage was still not in sight and Lucy's condition seemed to be getting worse. She looked liked she was on the verge of throwing up. Her face was still green, she was sweating all over, and he had heard her stomach grumble, and he's pretty sure it wasn't because she was hungry.

"Hey, Lucy . . . are you sure about this . . ?" he asked worriedly.

". . .Yeah . . ."

". . . but . . . I really think we should be heading home already."

"Just . . wait . . a little longer . . . please?" she begged. She didn't really want to cause any more trouble for Natsu. Even though he was the reason she was like this in the first place.

There was a pause before Loke sighed and pulled her closer to him so he can provide her at least a little bit of comfort.

"Alright."

"Thanks . . . Loke."

"No problem."

"Oh . . and . . .can you . . . beat . . . that idiot- up . . . later on?" she asked, making Loke sweat drop once more.

"Sure thing, Lucy. Sure thing."

**Meanwhile, at the shopping district . . .**

"Happy!" Natsu cried as he finally found his faithful exceed.

"Ah, Natsu! What are you doing here?" asked the blue neko in confusion. Happy was currently looking for a ribbon he can use to tie around one of his fishes so he can give them to Charle. He would usually just _borrow_ one of Lucy's but it seems that she had hidden them pretty well this time.

"You gotta help me! Lucy's acting weird!"

"Eh? But isn't that normal?"

"No, I mean weird as in something's wrong with her! She ate that soup we had and now she looks really sick!"

"Soup? What soup?" the exceed cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You know, the one in the blue thermos in our fridge." Natsu said, slightly annoyed.

Upon realization, Happy face palmed at Natsu's stupidity.

"Natsu! That soup's been there for months! It had probably gone bad a long time ago! That must be why Lucy's acting so weird!" Happy explained, making Natsu's jaw drop in shock.

"What? Oh no, LUCY'S GOING TO KILL ME!" he yelled, not caring about the attention he was getting because of the scene he was causing.

"AYE!"

**Meanwhile, at the guild . . .**

Things have pretty much gone back to normal at Fairy Tail. But not for long . . .

The guild doors were soon slammed open by two young women who looked flustered yet excited at the same time.

"WE HAVE PROOF!" they both yelled in unison as one of them held out a camera in plain view.

Oh dear, this can't be good.

* * *

**LOL, double trouble indeed.**

**Again, I am SO sorry! Oh, and please vote on my poll! I would be very grateful if you did!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm asking for forgiveness and a favor all at the same time, I feel so ashamed of myself . . . TT_TT**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	16. Gruvia and Jerza

**I am bad at making sure that I've updated my stories. I almost forgotten about this story! I'm sorry . . . It's just that there's Love and Sins and all these requests for stories, writer's block and school and there's also my friends as well as doing chores in the house . . . I'm sorry TT_TT**

**Other than that, I was hooked up with watching Kuroshitsuji since last month. And so I've also read some fanfics about it and I became impatient on how it takes them FOREVER to update and I realized how much of a hypocrite I am. So I updated Love and Sins, Posted a new story; Fairy's Guardian Angel (sequel to Battle of Angels and Fairies) and then watched a few comedy shows so that I could get some inspiration for this fic before updating it. I'm sorry for the late update, I'll try to make it sooner next time. TRY.**

**Anyway, this chapter has exactly 1,616 words not including A/N.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, let's review the situation." Mira sighed. She, Cana, Lisanna and Levy were at the bar to discuss the current relationships residing within Team Natsu.

"Erza and Gray have been dating. It was confirmed when Mira and I went to spy on them. But for how long they've been together, we have no idea." Cana stated, placing a few pictures of Erza and Gray at the cafe and took a sip from her barrel.

"And then those two found out that Natsu and Lucy's relationship and decided to use that as a distraction for the guild so they can go on as many dates as they want." Lisanna added observing the pictures.

"Their plan had worked for quite a while. The whole guild was focusing at Natsu and Lucy's relationship. But unfortunately, they left a major flaw." Levy said.

SLAM!

The three girls flinched in shock and looked up, a little startled at Mira's sudden action. The barmaid said nothing for a while, there was only a smirk gracing her lips. "That's right . . ." she said, making the others flinch once again, clear venom was present in her voice as if she was in Satan Soul mode. Her eyes were shadowed for some reason and a terrifying aura surrounded her. Cana, Levy and Lisanna all started to tremble and sweat.

But it soon disappeared as she looked up and a sparkle in her eyes could be seen. "And those flaws are Natsu and Lucy themselves! They didn't think that those two would have ever noticed their relationship so they just let it be which was a mistake!" Mira stated while the girls sweat dropped at her sudden mood change. She then turned away from them and started trembling.

"To think that Erza of all people was able to hide something like this to me . . ." Mira whispered loud enough for the others to hear. The three girls could only continue to sweat drop at the barmaid's actions. "And to think I've only now realized the gravity of this situation. How could I've been so blind? No. I was too happy to find out that another couple here at Fairy Tail actually got together. I was blinded by that fact that I completely forgot such an important detail . . ."

"Mira-nee . . ."

"How could I have forgotten Juvia and Jellal!" Mira cried, causing the whole guild to sweat drop. Meanwhile, those two were currently seated at a table near the door, sulking. Ultear and Meredy were trying their best to cheer them up, but to no avail. "Forgetting such an important thing concerning something of such importance is unacceptable! Because of my foolish actions, I have caused some of my dear friends such pain and misery! All of this is the fruit of both my selfishness and obliviousness!"

"Sh-she's acting like Erza right now . . ." Levy commented as the three girls sweat dropped.

"I can't let such a thing slip by without repentance! Please punish me!" the barmaid cried and the girls almost fell off their seats.

"V-VIRGO?" they asked.

"Mira-nee, please get a hold of yourself!"

"Oi! What's going on here?" a stern voice spoke. All heads turned to see Erza, standing at the guild's entrance.

"E-Erza!" Ultear blurted out in surprise, catching the titania's attention. Needless to say, she was shocked to see the three of them. Meanwhile, Jellal was too busy sulking to notice the scarlet haired mage's appearance.

"Ah, what are the three of you doing here?" she asked, making the two women of Crime Sorciere flinch.

"Oh, that . . ." Meredy laughed nervously, as she thought of an excuse. They were here because Jellal had wanted to see Erza, but in his state, the man couldn't face the titania as of this moment. "Well . . ."

"You know." Ultear tried to remain calm, but instead started to look suspicious. In fact, they both were starting to look suspicious. They were both shifting from one leg to another and they kept their mouths opened as if they were going to say something. Ultear put her hands on her hips as she tried to think of an excuse. "We just . . . stopped by. Yeah, like usual. To, uh, you know. Do some . . ."

Ultear shrugged and nudged Meredy a bit with her elbow, asking for some help. The pink haired teen started to panic inwardly, but she didn't let it show on her face and simply raised her eyebrows. Then she just blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.

"Stuff." she said, trying to look confident. This made Ultear look at her, as if saying 'that's the best you can come up with?'.

Erza just raised an eyebrow at their odd behavior and crossed her arms. "Stuff?"

"Yeah, you know. Some, uh . . ." Meredy said, keeping her chin up and making slight hand gestures as she spoke. "Independent guild stuff."

"Yeah, I mean, we just . . . thought to stop by and, well, do our thing." Ultear laughed nervously, and Meredy joined in with a nervous smile in her face.

"Yeah, that's right." she said. "I mean, after all, dark guilds aren't just gonna, well, destroy themselves."

The two women both started to laugh nervously. The entire guild could only sweat drop as they watched this scene unfold. Meanwhile, the titania was getting suspicious and even more impatient at them.

"Alright, what's going-"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Meredy cried, looking at her wrist for a watch she didn't even have. "Sorry Erza, but we've got some . . . other stuff to do at, well, some place that's not anywhere near here."

Then the two grabbed Jellal by each of his arms and pulled him out of the guild in a flash. The titania didn't saw it coming and only felt a sudden gush of wind before she realized they were gone. She blinked before looking at her fellow guild mates.

"What was that about?"

"Who knows?" Mira said innocently, making Erza sigh and decided to just let it go. She could just ask them again some other time.

"Erza-san~!" the said mage turned and her eyes widened as she saw Juvia sobbing. The water mage clung onto her and cried on her chest.

"Juvia could never hate you!"

"If only it had been the same for Lucy . . ." Levy muttered, sweat dropping from her place at the bar.

"What's with the difference in treatment?" Cana asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Juvia?" Erza asked, confused at her nakama's actions. "Hate me? What do you mean? And why are you crying?"

"Juvia loves Gray-sama, but Juvia also cherishes her life." the water mage said, ignoring her words.

"Ah, so that's why you can't hate her." Lisanna sweat dropped, alongside Levy and Cana.

""What is that even supposed to mean? Juvia, what's going on?" Erza violently shook the woman, confused and morally concerned. A lot of people had been acting strange lately, especially around her.

"Erza-san . . ." she said, before running off to a corner. "Juvia no longer knows what to do!"

The water mage continued to sob, and in a matter of seconds, she managed to flood the entire guild. Erza could only sweat drop as she watched this happen, then turned to the group of girls at the bar.

"What was that about?"

"Who knows?" Mira said innocently, once again. And Erza had the same reaction and same thoughts as before, so she just sat down beside them and let Mira serve her her cake.

"So, Erza, any plans for tonight?" Cana asked, smirking mischievously. The titania only gave the alcoholic mage a confused look before focusing on her cake once again.

"Well, Gray and I decided to have a little chat with Lucy later this evening." Erza said. She and Gray had agreed not to jump to conclusions and simply ask their friend about it. And in order to do that, they decided to admit their so-called knowledge to the couple's relationship. Then they're going to have a long talk with her and her relationship with Loke. They had also decided not to inform their guild mates about this since they'll obviously just stop them.

"Oh, so you'll confront them?" Levy asked, while Cana scoffed.

"Bad idea. Remember how that worked the first time?" she asked, making Erza blush as she remembered the incident.

"Yes, but . . . hopefully that won't happen again." the titania said before focusing to her cake once again. The women decided to let her savor the flavor of her favorite dessert while they chat a bit.

"She's obviously just going on another date with Gray." Cana whispered, scoffing.

"Should we come along and take pictures?" Lisanna asked excitedly.

"No, we should let them enjoy themselves just for tonight." Mira said, smiling. The three women sighed.

"Okay." they said in unison.

"Charle!" Happy called out. "I got you a gift!"

The blue exceed handed her a box filled with cute little ribbons. "They'll look great on you!"

Charle could only blush before looking away. "Thanks, I guess."

"Aww~ Happy is so sweet." Mira said.

"Yeah, he's giving his undivided attention to Charle. He doesn't even mind that he hasn't been on a few missions with Team Natsu." Lisanna added.

But, oh, wouldn't it have been great if Happy could just spare even a few minutes so that he could explain everything to the whole guild and just clear this whole thing up so that everything could go back to normal?

If only . . .

* * *

**BTW, PLEASE VOTE! (through reviews or PM, your pick.)**

**GRAYZA or JERZA & GRUVIA!**

**Not sure if I did that right, but PLEASE VOTE! ****The results of this will determine the outcome of this story. Now which couple do you prefer?**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	17. Effects

**Here's chapter 11 with 1,262 words not including A/N!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Erza and Gray found themselves on their way to Lucy's apartment once again. Their palms were sweating, heart racing and knees shaking. They had absolutely no idea how to confront their team mates. They could only hope for now that Natsu wasn't there to make things much easier.

But luck wasn't on their side that day.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you okay?" they heard Natsu's frantic and concerned voice.

"Of course I'm not, you idiot!" Lucy yelled angrily, followed by strange sounds. They soon realized that Lucy was currently throwing up.

"What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Is she okay?" Erza wondered out loud.

"Darn it, Natsu! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Natsu asked angrily.

"You're the one who got me into this mess!"

"Well . . . you're the one who didn't check if it was safe first!"

"Well you're the one who told me it would be okay!"

There was a silence, and the two eavesdroppers took this opportunity to process their words.

"What in the world are they talking about?" Gray asked, but Erza just shrugged.

"Tch. Well, it's not like I wanted any of this to happen." Natsu said.

"Oh, and do you think I don't feel the same way?" Lucy sounded really pissed and then she puked some more.

"Look, I'm not really an expert when it comes to these kind of things!" Natsu defended himself.

"Figures."

"Hey, at least I'm taking responsibility on what I did here!"

"Oh, what am I going to tell the others? I can't leave the house in this condition." Lucy said.

"Remember, we can't tell them about any of this! We agreed on that!"

"But if I don't show up in the guild, they'll definitely get suspicious . . ." Lucy sounded miserable.

"What . . ?" Erza and Gray sat outside the window, trying to figure things out. Then suddenly, Gray remembered the conversation he and Lucy had in the train from their mission when he had tried to confront her.

_"I swear to God, Gray, it was all an accident! We didn't mean to! Th-things just happened, I guess! I never wanted any of this to happen!"_

She had just burst that out, but Gray hadn't known what she meant by that, but maybe now he does. It was all starting to make sense. Why else would they hide their relationship?

"Oh my God!" Gray whispered fiercely.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Erza, come with me. _Now_." Gray whispered back, then he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the blonde's apartment. Their_ confrontation_ can wait for another time, as always.

"Gray? What's going on? Let go of me!" Erza pulled her hand out of the ice mage's grip as soon as they got to the corner of the street. "What was that for? Where are we going?"

"Anywhere _but_ here." Gray answered, making Erza sigh. "And the guild. We can't go to the guild either."

"Well then, we can always go to that cafe we went to the other day." Erza suggested, referring to the cafe they went to when they caught Lucy _cheating_ with Loke.

"That'll do." Gray nodded and they made their way to the said cafe, which thankfully was still open. When they got there, Erza immediately ordered some strawberry cake. It was silent and they didn't speak a word until Erza got her strawberry cake, then questioned her team mate.

"Well? What is it?"

"Okay, look. I just realized this now, and it may not be true. But it makes so much sense that it may just be the case."

"What is it?" Erza asked, intrigued and slightly annoyed at the lack of answer.

"Alright, I don't know how to make this any easier to say, so I'll just say it." Gray said and took a deep breath as Erza took a bite of her cake. "Lucy's pregnant."

Erza choked on her cake and Gray had to do the Heimlich maneuver on her.**  
**

**This is what really happened . . .**

Lucy was puking her guts out because she was still feeling sick, caused by the soup Natsu had fed her a few days before. Whatever it was, it had lasting effects.

Natsu had insisted that Loke should return to the spirit world since he thought that he could take care of Lucy himself, so the lion spirit wasn't needed. But let me tell you, Natsu was terrible at taking care of people. He was clueless as to what to do while Lucy was throwing up and he was completely freaking out. Lucy on the other hand, was pissed off. In fact, if she wasn't so busy throwing up at the toilet, she would most likely be murdering the fire mage as of this moment. And Natsu wasn't really helping with neither her condition nor her anger right now.

"Lucy! Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I'm not, you idiot!" Lucy yelled angrily. She spent most of the past few days throwing up whatever she had consumed into the toilet and that resulted in her inability to come to the guild. Obviously, the blonde blamed everything on Natsu, for the reason that it was in fact, his fault. He was the one who made her ingest those stuff in the first place, after all.

"Darn it, Natsu! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Natsu asked angrily.

"You're the one who got me into this mess!"

"Well . . . you're the one who didn't check if it was safe first!" Natsu said, this pissed Lucy off even more. Oh, now she was the one to blame?

"Well you're the one who told me it would be okay!"

There was a silence as Natsu tried to find some way to defend himself.

"Tch. Well, it's not like I wanted any of this to happen." Natsu said.

"Oh, and do you think I don't feel the same way?" Lucy sounded really pissed and then she puked some more.

"Look, I'm not really an expert when it comes to these kind of things!" Natsu defended himself.

"Figures." she muttered. It's not like she had any high expectations on the idiot anyway. She wished that he would just leave already so he can call on one of her spirits so _they_ could take care of her.

"Hey, at least I'm taking responsibility on what I did here!"

"Oh, what am I going to tell the others? I can't leave the house in this condition." Lucy said.

"Remember, we can't tell them about any of this! We agreed on that!" Natsu said. It was true. Natsu didn't want anyone else to know about this, because that would mean that Erza would know about this. And that would be the end of him. So he had begged Lucy to keep it a secret and the blonde agreed, but in exchange Natsu wouldn't bug her about going fishing or any jobs for three whole months.

"But if I don't show up in the guild, they'll definitely get suspicious . . ." Lucy sounded miserable. She didn't want to make her friends worry after all. She just hoped that she'll feel better soon enough.

Let's all hope so, too. So that she'll be able to clear things up in the guild before things get worse.

* * *

**Well, that's it. And the couple that won is Gruvia and Jerza, I hope you're all cool with that. Sorry to the ones who voted for Grayza.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	18. Gruvia

**Here it is everybody! Chapter 12! This chapter has 1,686 words! And it's more of a Gruvia fluff. I also had no time to proof-read this so forgive any mistakes . . . well, I rarely proof-read anyway.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Erza gaped at Gray as she continued to try and process his words.

"What?"

"Lucy is pregnant." Gray repeated, a bit afraid of what the titania's reaction might be.

"Wha-? B-b-but! That's- No! That's completely-! No, Gray! Just no!" she stuttered, eyes wide and trembling slightly. "A relationship is one thing, as well as marriage. But _pregnancy_? That's just . . ."

"Erza! Just think about it. That time when I confronted her in the train, she said that it was just an _accident_. So _what if_ Natsu and Lucy have been doing it for a while and then they just forgot to use protection and . . ."

"And then Lucy got pregnant." Erza's eyes widened. "Lucy's a nice girl, so she could never have thought about abortion, so she decided to keep the child. And Natsu wanted to take responsibility for his actions so . . ."

"They decided to get married." the two said in unison.

"Oh my God, it all makes sense now . . ." Erza whispered. "They weren't ready to tell us their relationship, so they kept it a secret."

"But since Lucy got pregnant, they were afraid of what we'll think about them because of course, no one would've thought that they'll be involved in something like this." Gray added.

Erza gasped. "And that time when we saw Lucy with Loke! She wasn't cheating on Natsu! She was just trying to find someone to comfort her in a time like this!"

"Lucy hasn't shown up in the past few days, so that probably means that the baby bump is showing and she doesn't want us to get suspicious about it." Gray said. "And throwing up is kind of . . . normal for pregnant women, isn't is?"

"Yeah . . . I think so." Erza sighed. "So what do we do now?"

" . . . I was hoping you knew." Gray sighed and the two of them sulked, racking their brains for some kind of solution.

Erza sighed in defeat and returned her attention to her favorite cake, when something caught her eye. It was Juvia, she was hiding behind a tree and staring at Gray. And it looks like she was about to cry at any given moment.

"Hey, Gray. You know, maybe we should think about this some other time." Erza said.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I mean there's always tomorrow, right? For now, let's think about another important matter." Erza said.

"Wha-? Just what are you talking about?" Gray asked, confused.

"Juvia." Erza stated casually. That one name caused Gray to blush a deep shade of red.

"What? Wh-what is this all of a sudden?" Gray asked.

"Well, I believe there's something wrong with her. And as he _friend_, you should go see if there's anything you can do to help." Erza explained calmly, completely forgetting about their little revelation from earlier.

"Wh-why me?"

"Because I said so." Erza stated, giving him a glare that sent shivers down his spine. "Besides, there's a certain . . . bond between you two. I noticed this some time ago."

"A bond?" Gray asked.

Erza nodded and finished her cake. "Yes, now stop asking questions and get over there."

The titania was pointing at the tree where Juvia was hiding at. Gray looked towards the same direction and spotted Juvia right before she could hide behind the tree once again.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just talk to her, I'm sure it'll make her feel better." Erza smiled at him before leaving to go home. Gray watched her leave before sighing to himself and walking towards Juvia.

* * *

The water mage had been wandering around town, thinking about her precious Gray-sama.

Erza was a fine woman, and she obviously can't win against her, both in strength and looks. But she doesn't want to go down without a fight. Erza was now her love rival, just like how Lucy was. But then again, Lucy hadn't been in a relationship with Gray, unlike Erza. And if Gray was happy with Erza, the she shouldn't interfere, should she?

Needless to say, Juvia was very confused.

While the water mage had been absorbed in her thoughts, two very familiar voices caught her attention. She turned to see Gray and Erza at a cafe. Erza was eating some of strawberry cake while Gray was just sitting there, talking to her. She hid behind a tree and stared at the two, but she was a bit far away from them so she couldn't hear whatever it was that they were talking about.

Unconsciously, the water mage started staring longingly at her beloved Gray-sama for quite some time. She had already been content in staring at him all day; staring at him, knowing more about him, and sometimes spending some time with him. She doesn't really mind if she'll be wasting her time stalking him despite knowing that he's already been taken by someone else. No matter what people think of it, this is how Juvia shows her love and this is how she gains happiness, that's why she continues to do so until this day. Even if the love of her life is currently enjoying his time with his so-called _girlfriend_.

Juvia was a bit startled when she somehow heard Erza say her name. She looked at the titania and saw that she had quite a stern and strict look on her face. She then started to wonder what she could be saying to Gray. She was so busy wondering that she completely didn't pay attention to how Gray was reacting.

Then Erza stood up and pointed a finger at her. This caused her to panic, so she tried to hide behind the tree, hoping that Gray didn't see her.

Juvia felt nervous, so she just stood there frozen and hoping that Gray hadn't seen her and decided to approach her. The worst case scenario started forming in her head. What if Erza had gotten annoyed with her constant stalking and so she asked Gray to do something about it? So that must mean that Gray is going to tell her to stay away from him, which is practically the same as rejection.

Juvia started panicking once again and quickly stepped away from the tree to look at the cafe once again. She saw that the table the two had been occupying was empty and sighed, thinking that they must have already left. And with that thought, she turned around to go home, but bumped into someone instead and fell to her butt.

"Ah, sorry!" a familiar voice spoke, which Juvia recognized almost immediately. She looked up and her eyes widened at who she saw.

"G-G-G-Gray-sama!" Juvia immediately jumped back up to her feet.

"Hey, Juvia. Look, Erza wanted me to talk to you."

Time seemed to freeze for our favorite water mage as she waited for what she thought was the inevitable.

"Juvia, I-"

"J-Juvia already knows!" she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Eh?"

"Actually, the entire guild does . . ." she muttered, trying to look at anything but his eyes. "And Juvia thinks she'll be able to accept it."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Gray asked, a bit confused.

"There is no need for Gray-sama to hide it, for Juvia and the entire guild already knows." she said. "And if Gray-sama is happy, and wants Juvia to stay away, then Juvia will."

"I-I don't really understand . . ."

"There is no reason for Gray-sama to hide it!" she cried. "For Juvia already knows . . . that Gray-sama is in a relationship with Erza-san."

"Wh-WHAT!" Gray blushed with his eyes widening.

"Everyone had their suspicions, but then Mira-san and Cana-san followed you the other day and caught the two of you having a date at the same cafe Gray-sama was in just now." Juvia felt as if she was close to tears. And then she proceeded to tell Gray of everything that had happened before that; how Lucy had come to the conclusion, her proof, Crime Sorciere, the guild's reaction, etc. By the time Juvia was done, Gray was blushing mad.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Gray cried, trying to grasp his current situation. "This is all just a misunderstanding!"

And then, it was Gray's turn to explain. He told Juvia about what happened on their job that time, how they thought Lucy was cheating with Loke, and what they figured out just know. Juvia soon caught up and understood everything.

"I-is that so?"

"Yes! And I am most certainly not in a relationship with Erza!" Gray clarified and Juvia sighed in relief.

". . . but . . . does Gray-sama _want_ to be in a relationship with Erza-san?"

"NO! Of course not!" Gray yelled. It's a miracle that nobody's yelling back at them for making such a ruckus at the night. "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing . . ." Juvia fidgeted. "Wh-what does Erza-san want Gray-sama to talk to Juvia about?"

"Oh, nevermind that. It was nothing." Gray sighed.

"Oh . . ."

"Is something wrong?"

"D-does Gray-sama currently want to be in a relationship with _anyone_?" Juvia asked, blushing a bit. Gray blinked before blushing as well and looked away.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Hey, it's getting late don't you think? Why don't I walk you home?"

"E-eh? G-Gray-sama doesn't need to!" Juvia stuttered, blushing harder.

"Nah, it's okay. It's dangerous for girls to be walking around during the night alone, anyway." Gray said before reaching out a hand towards her. "Let's go."

Juvia just stared at his hand for a moment before nodding and hesitantly grabbing onto it as well. "Let's go."

And just like that, the two walked down the empty streets of Magnolia, holding each others hands. Both of them already knew the answer to Juvia's previous question.

* * *

**Does that make them together . . ? Who knows?**

**Well, next chapter will be Jerza. Please bear with me.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	19. Jerza

**Misunderstanding chapter 19 with 2,021 words, not including A/N!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Erza walked towards Fairy Hills while thinking of the kind of situation Gray must be in with Juvia right now. She was practically smirking in fact, at the thought of one thing leading to the other and ending up with Gray confessing to Juvia. At this, she shook her head. There's no way that could ever happen, or so she thought.

She was in deep thought when something caught her eye as she neared the bottom of the hill. Behind one of the trees was a figure, and Erza could only make out a cape. She took on a fighting stance and summoned a sword to her side. She then approached the figure cautiously, getting ready to pounce.

But as she neared the figure, it moved and Erza's body tensed. The figure turned around to face her, only to reveal that it had been Jellal all along.

"J-Jellal?" her eyes widened in shock, obviously not expecting her childhood friend to be there at all. Especially after what had happened earlier that day, when he acted a bit odd along with Ultear, Meredy and Juvia.

"Ah, E-Erza."

This made the titania sigh, thinking that she almost attacked him a second ago because she thought he was someone suspicious. Well, it was all instinct, she supposed. And it was partly Jellal's fault anyway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ah, w-well I . . ." Jellal looked away, frowning a bit. Erza sensed his discomfort and immediately knew that something was obviously wrong. Actually, she knew that there was something bugging him for the past few days. He had been acting as strangely as Juvia, actually. And since Gray is talking with the water woman to ask her what was wrong, the she guessed that she should be the one to talk to Jellal. Whatever it was that was troubling him, she should do whatever she could to help. That's what she thought.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, it's nothing big, really . . ." he scratched the back of his head, still not looking her in the eye. Erza just cocked an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" she asked, with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Y-yeah."

There was an awkward silence between them. And the whole time, Jellal kept looking away from her, making Erza more and more concerned as to what was going on.

"So . . . I heard about Natsu and Lucy."

"Ah, yeah. I guess that's to be expected." she nodded.

"Yeah well, that's all the guild's been talking about ever since we've arrived." he said, finally looking her in the eye. This relieved the titania somewhat. "It's kind of hard to believe, though. Especially considering Natsu's . . ."

"I know."

"It's completely unbelievable."

"Yeah, and you don't even know half of it." she shuddered, making him chuckle.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you." she sighed.

"Well, why can't you tell me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, well . . . Gray and I had reached to an agreement that we won't tell anyone." she explained. At the mention of her team mate's name, Jellal frowned and looked away once again. Erza raised her eyebrow at his actions once again. She had no idea that the emotion he was expressing was the one called jealousy. But well, you can't blame her for being completely oblivious to these kind of things. She might have gotten it from Natsu or something.

* * *

But Jellal's jealousy isn't the only thing Erza was oblivious about at the moment. She also wasn't aware of the two pairs of eyes that were hiding behind the bushes, watching their every movement and listening to their conversation.

Ultear and Meredy tried to move as less as possible considering the fact that they _keeping an eye on_ two professional mages and they really didn't want to get caught. They had just been curious when Jellal had left their campsite, saying he was going to take a stroll to get some fresh air. So they decided to follow him to see where he was going, what he was up to, and also to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

What they didn't expect was for him to head for Fairy Hills. They knew that it was where Erza lived, and they also knew that men weren't allowed inside. So they got worried on what he was planning to do.

But oddly enough he just stood there, hiding behind the trees even though there was no one around to hide from. The he sighed and turned away from the building and leaned back on the tree. And then Erza arrived and she must have mistook Jellal for an enemy or something because she almost attacked.

"What the hell does he plan on doing?" Ultear whispered harshly. "He knows that Erza's going out with Gray, so why bother going after her?"

"Maybe he wants to ask Erza directly if it's true before he'll be able to accept it and move on." Meredy answered.

"And what good will that do?"

"Well, those two haven't publicly announced their relationship, right? So as of now, Jellal could be clinging on to some desperate hope that it could all be just some misunderstanding and Erza isn't really going out with Gray. He probably thinks that there's some kind of explanation to everything that's going on." Meredy suggested, not knowing that she was spot on to what was actually the truth.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no way that something like that's happening." Ultear said. "He's just being stupid."

"Eh? Why are you so strongly insisting on it, Ultear?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you seem to be angry about the whole thing." Meredy muttered. "Could it be that you actually like Jellal?"

"E-EH?" she asked blushing a bit. But it seemed that she said it a little too loudly, and this made Meredy cover her mouth.

* * *

"Huh?" Erza looked around for any signs of movement, but found none.

"What's wrong?" Jellal asked worriedly.

"I just thought I heard something."

"Really? What is it?"

"Nothing. It's probably just my imagination."

* * *

"Wh-why would you say such a thing?" Ultear whispered harshly.

"Well . . . with how you were acting, I just assumed . . ." Meredy trailed off.

"Don't be stupid! I just think that if the person you like likes someone else, then you should just learn to move on."

"Does that mean . . . could it be that you liked someone else?"

"Why the hell are you asking me these things?" she asked, a bit disbelieved at Meredy's questions.

"Well . . . you're kind of like my mom, right?"

"Well, yeah I guess . . . why?"

"Well, I had been thinking for a while. Maybe it would be nice if I had a dad, too." she smiled innocently for a girl her age. The sudden question made Ultear blush.

"Please Ultear. I really want a daddy!" she added pleadingly.

"Wha-? Oh my-" Ultear couldn't find the right words to use and just sighed. "Look, we'll talk about this later."

"Okay . . . but you'll consider it, right?"

Ultear blushed harder at this.

* * *

"So what's wrong, really?" Erza asked.

"Well . . ." Jellal sighed, deciding to get it over with. "Look, Natsu and Lucy weren't really the only ones the guild's been talking about lately."

"Huh? Then what is it?" she asked. "If they're talking badly about you, then I'll be sure to punish them for it tomorrow."

"N-no . . . it's not that." Jellal sweat dropped before sighing.

There was a long pause.

"I heard that you and Gray were going out." he said.

Erza blinked.

Once.

.

.

.

Twice.

.

.

.

"EEEHHHHH?" Erza yelled with the top of her lungs. "Wh-wha-? I-I-I- WHAT? Th-that- WHAT?"

Erza was blushing madly and she continued to spout and stutter incomprehensible nonsense for a while with Jellal looking at her, a bit confused. Until she finally managed to calm herself down enough to say one clear sentence.

"Wh-who told you that . . ?"

"Ah, w-well the whole guild's been talking about it for the past few days." he explained, still a bit confused.

Erza was silent for a moment, a murderous aura was emitting from her body making Jellal sweat and almost tremble in fear. But he still felt confused as to what was happening.

**"I'll kill them."** she said, sounding like she really meant what she said. Realization soon hit Jellal.

"W-wait, you mean that it's not true?"

"O-of course it's not true! Why would you even think so?" Erza asked. And the two of them had the same exchange of information as Juvia and Gray did. Everything became clear with them and they reached a full understanding of the situation.

"Oh, so that's it." Jellal said.

"Yes, Gray and I are most definitely not going out." Erza clarified. "We're just good friends. That's all."

"I see . . ."

Silence.

"Why are you so concerned about me, anyway?" Erza asked, making the man look at her in confusion. She smirked."I can take care of myself, you know. And shouldn't you be focusing on your _fiance_?"

Jellal flinched at the last part but quickly regained his composure. "Well, I still need to look out for my _friends_, right? Especially since your a _very special_ friend."

Erza smiled at his answer and Jellal smiled back. They stood there in silence but still felt comfortable with it, they seemed to enjoy each other's company very much.

"So, what do you say I walk you the rest of the way home?" Jellal offered.

"Eh? But my house is just over there, and like I said, I can take care of myself."

"Well, you don't know what might happen, you know." Jellal said, offering his hand. "Let's go. You can say that I'm just _escorting_ you up the hill."

Erza giggled at this and took his hand. Then they made their way up the hill, holding hands, just like another couple that night.

* * *

"Huh, so that's the truth, huh?" Meredy muttered. "Erza and Gray weren't going out, after all."

"Who would've thought . . ." Ultear shrugged.

"Well then, that means that Gray will most likely end up with Juvia, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

There was a pause.

"Well, Lyon might make a good dad, too." Meredy said.

"Let it go, will you!" Ultear almost yelled, blushing madly.

* * *

That night, there were two couples walking towards Fairy Hills. The two men, _escorting_ the two women home. Both saying that it was to make sure that nothing happens to them. And as they made their way to the building, each of the couple held each other's hands and kept smiling at each other. They enjoyed spending time with the person they liked. And even though each of their feelings were mutual, none of them were really official yet. But what happened that night was a huge step forward to their relationships. And they started to expect it to turn into something much more.

But what they didn't expect was that those two couples would bump into each other in front of Fairy Hills. The fact that both pairs were noticeably holding hands made the atmosphere a bit awkward. And also the fact that they were acting _a bit_ lovey-dovey before. It was just so awkward at that moment.

"W-we should go." Gray said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." the other three nodded. The two women stepped next to each other and so did the other two men.

"Well then, bye I guess . . ?" Erza said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jellal nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Gray said at the same time.

"Juvia thinks this is a bit awkward." the water mage muttered.

"Bye."

"See ya."

"See you tomorrow."

"Be careful on your way home!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	20. NaLu

**I finished this before lunch! I'm proud of myself. This chapter has 1,140 words and NaLu!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she lay down on her bed; her face was green, her stomach ached along with her head and she just felt so miserable right now. Although she felt slightly touched that Natsu had insisted to stay so he could take better care of her. But his presence wouldn't really help her condition at all now, would it? Happy had arrived some time ago too, but he couldn't do anything much to help her so he just gave up and was now fast asleep at the couch. But at least he was more helpful than the stupid dragon slayer that put her into this mess.

"Do you need anything? Like soup?" Natsu asked her, and Lucy cringed and covered her face with her blankets.

"_Please_ don't say 'soup'!" she groaned.

"Sorry . . ." he said, scratching the back of his head. "So, do you need anything?"

"No, it's alright Natsu. I'm fine." Lucy forced a smile at him. "I just need to rest."

". . . okay." Natsu muttered and looked away. ". . . Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess. It was all my fault." he sighed, blushing in embarrassment and still not looking at her. "I'll get Wendy to come here tomorrow to treat you."

"Ah, don't worry about it." she said. "There's no need to call Wendy, anyway. I don't want to bother her. This is probably nothing serious. I just need some rest."

"But this has been going on for days! Who knows what could happen to you if you don't get treated immediately!" Natsu argued, making Lucy giggle and pat his head.

"So you still have some room in your head to think about others, huh?"

"Hey! I think about others all the time!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, you do." she sighed, shaking her head. "Anyway, didn't you say you didn't want the others to know about this? Especially Erza?"

"Well, yeah . . . but if that means you'll have to go through this for me. Then Erza can know for all I care!" he yelled.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot. You'll wake the neighbors." Lucy giggled. "Well, okay. If you're okay with it, then I guess we could call Wendy tomorrow to see if she can do anything about my condition."

"Alright! Then tomorrow, you're officially going to get better!" Natsu cheered. "And then, we're going to go on a mission together afterwards! Just you, me and Happy!"

From the coach, Happy let out a soft 'Aye' in his sleep.

"Don't get to excite Natsu. We aren't even sure if Wendy will be able to help me."

"Of course she will!" he pouted. "If it's Wendy, then she'll definitely be able to help you."

"I guess you're right." Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess we should be worrying if she could help _you_ after Erza finds out what you did and beats you up for it."

Natsu tensed a bit. "D-don't worry! E-E-Erza is n-nothing against m-m-me!"

"That's a groundless statement." Lucy sweat dropped and sighed. "But then again, we could always tell Wendy to keep it a secret so Erza won't find out."

"Woah! That's a great idea!" Natsu yelled, earning him a smack from Lucy.

"Keep your voice down Natsu." Lucy said before yawning. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"Ah, good night." Natsu grinned at her, to which she smiled back before falling asleep. Natsu walked away from her bed, that huge grin still on his face. The thought of Lucy getting better tomorrow made him real happy for some reason. And he was also excited that the three of them were going to go on a mission together, without the other two love birds. (Erza and Gray) It's been a while since they went on a mission with just the three of them.

"Ah." he muttered, remembering their other two team mates. Now that he thought about it, those two weren't the only ones who were acting weird lately. The whole guild was the same. He couldn't really explain it, but . . . they just acted weird. He had tried asking Happy about it, but it seems that he was too busy with Charle that he didn't even notice it. The blue exceed just told him that he was just imagining things.

The fire mage just shrugged. Maybe his exceed was right. Maybe he was just imagining it. A lot has happened anyway. And he could just ask Wendy about it tomorrow.

Natsu went to the coach since he was feeling sleepy himself. Happy was fast asleep and snoring. For a moment, he stared at the coach, until he grumbled and walked away. He didn't really feel comfortable sleeping there. And with that in mind, he headed over to Lucy's bed and lay down there with her. Once he lay down, Lucy immediately shifted closer to him and he didn't seem to mind at all. In his half-asleep state, Natsu wrapped his arms around the celestial mage, making her scoot closer and rest her head on his chest. Then the two of them fell asleep like that.

* * *

Mira was on her way home after another tiring day at the guild. And for some reason, she decided to take a detour and stop by a certain celestial mage's apartment.

With her spare key, she opened the door and entered Lucy's cozy home. It's already getting late, so it's no wonder that Lucy would be asleep right now. Mira started to wonder why she even came here in the first place. But she had a gut feeling, and her guts are always right! The barmaid decided to look around a bit more, and found Happy sleeping soundly on the couch.

Mira cupped her chin with her fingers. If Happy was here, then that must mean that Natsu was here too. She suppressed a giggle as she thought of a certain place Natsu could be at right now. She tip toed towards Lucy's bedroom and as silently as possible, she opened the door and peeked in the room.

Her suspicions were correct; Natsu was sleeping on the bed with Lucy! What's more, they were embracing each other in their sleep! Mira could only imagine the sweet dreams they must be having as they slept in each others arms and tried hard not to squeal like a fan girl. Instead, she closed the door silently, after taking a picture that is, and left the apartment with a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, it must be so nice to be in love." she whispered to herself and headed back to her home.

* * *

**Well, it's not much NaLu. Just full of conversing. Wendy will come tomorrow, will she find out the truth?**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	21. Wendy

**1,404 words, exactly. I can rarely find anything worth typing on the top Author's note these days . . .**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So . . ." Erza said, after taking a bite out of her cake, then continued to glare darkly at her guild mates. "Who was it? Who made up the rumor that me and Gray were going out?"

"Erza, c-calm down!" Wakaba said, trembling behind Macao, who was also trembling a bit.

"Who told you that? Who was it?" she emitted a dark and murderous aura. "WELL?!"

"W-we're sorry!"

"Eh? So you're not together huh?" Mira asked, cleaning the bar, not affected by Erza's anger at all.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Gray sweat dropped.

"Well, of course I am! I thought that there was finally another couple in Fairy Tail who got together without my help!" she whined and took her handkerchief to wipe away the tears on her eyes. "I was so happy that I already planned out a few ways for Juvia to get together with Lyon . . ."

"Oi, oi! Don't just go around matchmaking people!"

"But if I didn't, Juvia would continue on being miserable." Mira explained. "And I don't think the guild will be able to take any more of these floods."

"Ah, so that's why." Gray nodded, understanding.

"Erza, calm down and get over here! I need to talk to you!" Erza, who was pointing a sword threateningly at her fellow guild mates, turned to the barmaid. After a moment of thought, she finally decided to leave them alone and head over to the eldest Take Over mage, much to the relief of the others.

"I think I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes." Max said.

"I don't want to die yet . . ." Warren had tears running down his eyes. "I'm too young to die . . ."

"Warren, snap out of it! Don't worry, it's over!" Wakaba shook the telepathy mage who had been emotionally scarred because of what happened.

"What is it, Mira?" the titania asked, taking the juice that was served to her.

"Are you and Jellal official?"

Erza spit her drink out and coughed as Gray automatically tried to calm her down. "Wha- *cough* *cough* What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come now . . ." Mira smirked. "You don't expect me to believe that nothing happened last night, do you?"

"Wha-? No! Nothing happened!" Erza yelled, her face becoming as red as her hair.

"C'mon . . . didn't you two at least kiss?" she smirked, leaving Erza speechless and staring off into space. Mira waited for a response. And waited. And waited.

Nothing.

She tried waving her hand in front of the titania's face, but that didn't work. So she immediately gave up and decided to move on with the next oblivious idiot.

"How about you, Gray?" Mira wiggled her eyebrows. "Did anything happen between you and Juvia?"

"Mind your own business, Mira." he dead panned and walked away, leaving the barmaid very annoyed at his response and the lack of blushing and stuttering. Mira glanced at Erza, who still frozen and blushing madly.

"Geez, it's so hard to get a straight answer around here." she muttered, going back to work.

* * *

"There." Wendy sighed. The sky dragon slayer was currently at the cozy apartment of Fairy Tail's one and only celestial spirit mage. At first, she had been both confused and worried as to why Natsu had ran after her just when she was about to enter the guild. But then she understood when she found Lucy looking awful, lying on her bed with a fever that was definitely caused by something she consumed. And after a brief explanation from Natsu, she immediately understood the situation and went to work. Right now, she did what she could and treated the blonde as much as she could. Lucy's fever was gone and there was only mild pain coming from her stomach.

"That should do it." the little girls smiled. "But you should still rest for at least a whole day. Just to be sure."

"Thanks, Wendy. I really appreciate it." Lucy smiled at the younger girl.

"No problem." Wendy nodded before preparing to leave."

"Oh, Wendy. I just remembered."

"What is it?"

"Where's Charle? She's usually with you."

Wendy giggled. "She's on a date with Happy."

"_Oh_." Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why I haven't seen him lately."

Wendy sweat dropped. "Lucy-san, you've only heard about it now?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"They've been going out for at least a month" she explained.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Woah! I sure am missing out on a lot of things . . ." Lucy sighed. "But it's just that . . . so many things have already happened lately."

"Well . . . I guess I can understand that." Wendy said, and there was a slight pause between them.

"Ne, Lucy-san . . ?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Natsu-san . . ?" Wendy blushed and was unable to finish the sentence. Lucy immediately caught up to what she was trying to ask and became as red as a tomato.

"N-no! Of course not!" Lucy stuttered. "Look Wendy, Natsu and I are just good friends. And what happened the other time was all just a_ huge_ misunderstanding! I'm not sure how to explain it, but I can tell you one thing. And it's that we're not going out, and we don't have that sort of relationship."

"D-does that mean . . ?" Wendy tried her best not to stutter. "Th-that you guys aren't . . ."

"Huh? What?" Lucy leaned closer to the younger girl. "What did you say, Wendy?"

The younger mage decided to get it over with and just ask. So after taking a deep breath, she blurted out. "Lucy-san, are you and Natsu-san married?"

Silence.

Lucy blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then she blushed a million shades of red.

"EHHH?!" she practically yelled. "W-Wendy-chan! Wh-wh-what are you saying!"

"W-well . . . it's just . . ." the blunette tried to find the right words to say. "You guys _have_ been sleeping with each other right . . ? And only married couple sleep with each other, right?"

Lucy froze, feeling like she was going to explode in embarrassment.

"No. No. No! No! NO!" she yelled. "Wendy, you got it all wrong! We're not sleeping in _that_ kind of way!"

"Also, Gray and Erza did see Natsu knelt down on one knee a couple weeks ago, as if he was proposing to you." Wendy added, which left Lucy speechless for a couple of moments. Then she let her whole body go limp on the comfortable bed.

"How did things turn out like this . . ?" she groaned. "Wendy, Natsu was asking me out on a date that time. But it was only to make up for it after he destroyed a lot of things on the mission we went to. There's nothing going on between us at all!"

Wendy covered her mouth in shock us she finally understood. Although there was still a lot of things she didn't understand, one thing was for sure; it's that Lucy and Natsu wasn't married! They weren't hiding anything from the guild! It was all just a big misunderstanding.

With this in mind, she bolted out of the apartment, ignoring Lucy as she cried after her. She had to clear things up before things get any more complicated!

"Ah, Wendy! Hold on!" Natsu called after her.

"Ah, Natsu-san. Don't worry. Lucy-san will be fine. Just let her rest for a day." Wendy explained, obviously in a hurry.

"Oh, yeah. Look, I need another favor actually."

"What is it?" she asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Well, can you not tell anyone about this?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because Erza will _kill_ me if she finds out!" Natsu trembled at the thought. "Please, Wendy! Just this once! Just keep it a secret! Please! Don't tell anyone why you came here today!"

"Okay, okay! I got it!" Wendy nodded, since she really needed to go to the guild already. "I won't tell anyone!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks!"

"Is that all?"

"Well, yeah . . ." Wendy didn't let Natsu continue and ran away as fast as she could, leaving Natsu standing there, stunned by her speed.

"Well, now I know how she got to be a runner up in the Endurance race." the fire mage muttered to himself. "I wonder why she was in such a hurry, anyway."

* * *

**Wendy knows! And she's off to tell the guild! Let's see how things turn out from here . . .**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	22. Wendy's Dilemma

**Another chapter! 1,189! What will happen and what will not? I'm not in the mood for an author's note, so go on and enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy was almost at the guild. She was already out of breath, so she stopped for a moment to take a breath. And while she did that, she thought of how she was going to tell them the truth. Well, it seemed simple. She'll tell them that she went to Lucy's apartment and that she confronted her and-

She stopped when she realized something.

Wouldn't the guild get suspicious on what she was doing at Lucy's apartment? They might ask what she was doing there, and she'll have to tell them the truth because she couldn't lie to them. It would be wrong to lie when you were trying to tell them the truth. But if she told them that Lucy had been sick and she went to treat her, then she wold be breaking her promise with Natsu. And other than that, even if she didn't lie, they would most likely go and visit Lucy to confirm if what she said was true that she and Natsu weren't in any relationship. And what would they think if they found her on the bed, very sick?

Knowing Erza, she'll probably- but not purposely- threaten the blonde into telling her the truth. She'll be the reason why they'll find out, and that's the same as breaking her promise.

Wendy was already starting to panic. She didn't know what to do. It was important for the guild to know the truth, but isn't it also important to keep a promise. Lucy would be ver disappointed in her if she didn't tell them, since she always says that keeping a promise is important. She couldn't let them find out about Lucy's condition. But she also had to tell them the truth before things get out of hand. She didn't know what was more important, telling the truth or keeping a promise.

Poor Wendy. She was much too naive and innocent to deal with these kind of situations.

* * *

Mira had left the guild for a while to go shopping for supplies. But as she neared the guild, she spotted quite a strange sight.

Wendy was standing there, looking terrified, troubled, deep in thought and panicked. She was even trembling slightly and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. To tell you the truth, it actually looked pretty funny and it even made Mira giggle a bit. And after watching the young girl for a while, she finally decided to approach her.

"Wendy!" Mira called out.

"Ah, Mira-san."

"Is something wrong? You seem . . . troubled."

"Ah. It's nothing! Nothing at all!" Wendy blushed in embarrassment. "I-I mean, well . . . it's nothing serious! I-I'm alright!"

"Oh really?" the barmaid asked, while inwardly thinking;_ 'No matter how you look at it, there's something wrong though.'_

"Y-yeah . . ." Wendy nodded, and there was a pause. ". . . um . . . Mira-san?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think is more important? Keeping a promise or telling the truth?"

"Eh? Why do you ask?"

"W-well, I-I was just wondering . . ." Wendy answered nervously.

"So, you're saying that someone told you a secret and made you promise not to tell anyone. But you feel like someone has the right to know?" Mira said. Her words were nothing more than a guess but judging by Wendy's reaction, she was spot on.

After getting a better understanding on the situation, Mira looked thoughtful for a moment as she pondered on the question. "Well, if I had to choose between keeping a promise and telling the truth . . . I guess I'd prefer keeping a promise."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Well, keeping a promise is important, you know. If you break it, it'll be hard to make up for it." she explained. "And even if you didn't tell someone, the truth will come out one way or another."

"I see." Wendy smiled thankfully at Mira. "I suppose you're right. Thank you!"

"I'm glad I was able to help." Mira nodded before heading to the guild.

'_I guess she's still a young and naive . . ._' the barmaid thought.

Meanwhile, the sky dragon slayer had made her resolve. She decided that she was going to wait for Natsu and Lucy to arrive tomorrow, when Lucy's all better. And then she'll have them tell the guild of the truth. That way, everything will be alright. She won't break her promise with Natsu, the guild will get to find out the truth, and everything will go back to normal. If everything goes according to plan, then she won't have to worry about a thing. And in any case, it's not like the gossip about those two could get any worse.

That's what Wendy had thought.

How was she supposed to know that once she entered the guild she'll be greeted by Juvia, spreading rumors about Lucy being pregnant? That was completely unexpected. Wendy even fainted in shock once she heard of this, Lisanna and Cana had to tend to her.

"What's up with her?" Cana asked, a bit annoyed.

"Give her a break, Cana. She's just a child. The news was probably too much for her to take in so she fainted in shock. She's only a child after all." Lisanna said.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get her to the infirmary." Cana shrugged.

And as Wendy was about to lose consciousness, she managed to yell in her head one more thing.

_'Lucy-san . . . Natsu-san . . . . DO SOMETHING ABOUT ALL THIS!'_

* * *

Other than Juvia, how was she also supposed to know that Natsu, Lucy and Happy would go on a mission the very next day and had already left when she arrived at the guild?

"What?" she practically yelled, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping. "They're gone?"

"Yeah. Why? Did you need something, Wendy?" Mira asked, curious since the young mage had been acting weird since yesterday. "They should be back in a week. So you're just gonna have to wait for them."

Wendy couldn't even reply. Everything was going horribly wrong and she couldn't do anything about it. If she told them now, they would definitely get suspicious on why she hadn't told them earlier. Especially Mira. But then, she would have to wait for another week for them to return. Who knows what will happen until then?

Poor Wendy . . . Maybe it would have been best if she hadn't found out at all.

It had all been too much for her, so once again she fainted.

"Wendy!" Mira cried.

"It's alright, Mira-nee. She's just stressed and in shock because of everything that's happened lately." Lisanna reassured her sister as Cana came up right behind her.

"Geez, what a pain . . ." the alcoholic mage muttered.

"Give her a break, Cana. She's only a child."

And once again, as Wendy was losing consciousness, she managed to yell one more thing in her mind.

_'Natsu-san! Lucy-san! PLEASE HURRY BACK_!'

* * *

**Well, for the next chapter, I'll be focusing on other couples. That's what you guys have wanted anyway.**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	23. Day 1: WendyXRomeo

**I wanted this to be longer but I had to update Fairy's Guardian Angel today, too. Well, I guess since it'll be a week before Natsu and Lucy gets back, I'll take it one day at a time. One couple per day. That doesn't mean I'll be posting everyday, though. For now, it'll be a RomeoXWendy.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

After a few hours of being unconscious in the infirmary, Wendy finally opened her eyes to be greeted by the worried faces of some of her friends; Mira, Cana, Lisanna and Romeo. She was still confused as to what happened, so she sat up so she could ask them. But her head suddenly ached and her arm instinctively shot up to grab it.

"Easy, Wendy . . ." Mira said, frowning in concern.

"Are you alright?" Romeo asked with the same expression.

"Wh-what happened?" Wendy asked.

"That's what we want to know." Cana scoffed. "Geez, what's with you? You've been fainting a lot lately."

"She's only fainted twice, Cana. Give her a break. She's only a kid, after all." Lisanna lightly scolded the card mage. "And I told you, didn't I? She was probably just really surprised about the news Juvia told us about yesterday. We all were, even you."

"Oh, c'mon! She said Lucy was pregnant! _Pregnant_! And I wasn't shocked enough to faint!"

"Like I said, she's just a child." Lisanna frowned at the way Cana was acting before turning to Wendy with a smile. "Isn't that right, Wendy? You must have been really surprised, right?"

"Ah, yes. I was really _really_ surprised." Wendy nodded while speaking in a slightly sarcastic tone, though they didn't seem to notice. Which was good since they might question her about it.

"Well, are you going to be alright? Do you feel sick? Should we call Porlyusica?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Ah, no need. It's just as Lisanna says! You guys don't need to trouble yourselves over me!"

"Good." Cana sighed, standing up. "You take care of yourself, kid. What'll we do if the only healer in our guild gets sick?"

"We can always call Porlyusica." they all replied in unison, stating the obvious.

"You guys know how much she despises humans!" Cana argued, but then sighed and decided to let it go. "Well, since Wendy's fine, I'll be going then."

"Eh? Where are you going, Cana?" Mira asked curiously.

The card mage just smirked and replied. "I've got a date."

"Oh." Mira blinked. "Have fun, then."

"Hey! Aren't you even going to ask who I have a date with?!"

"Well, you've been on tons of dates already, so I'm kind of used to it." Mira shrugged. "Unless it's someone from the guild, then I'm not really interested."

"What the hell's with that?!" Cana yelled before furiously walking out.

"Well then, I better go back to serving at the bar." Mira said, standing up. "Take care of yourself, Wendy."

"I'm going too." Lisanna said. "You don't need to hurry. Take all the time you need here and rest, okay?"

"I got it."

"Well then, see ya." Lisanna nodded before exiting the room and leaving Romeo and Wendy by themselves.

"So . . . I heard you fainted yesterday because of the shock from the news." Rome said, and it made Wendy blush in embarrassment.

"W-well, yeah."

"Well then, why did you faint today?" he asked curiously. "There wasn't any surprising news or anything, right? At least, none that I've heard of."

Wendy stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to lie, especially when she was so determined to let others know about the truth. But then again, she couldn't really tell him the truth either. If she did that, he'll ask her why she didn't tell them about it sooner. And she couldn't tell him the whole truth, because then she'll be breaking her promise with Natsu. And then he and Lucy might get mad at her for breaking a promise. Wendy could only continue to remain silent with a frown on her face. But she was inwardly panicking, not knowing what to do.

Romeo just sat there with a raised eyebrow while he patiently waited for an answer.

Meanwhile, what the two didn't know was that there were two sisters outside the infirmary eavesdropping on their conversation. Mira and Lisanna's ears were each pressed against a glass that they placed against the door as they sat on the cold floor of the guild..

"Ne, Mira-nee. Why are we doing this again?"

"Don't be so naive, Lisanna. You know about the news concerning Natsu and Lucy. So much has happened right under our noses!" Mira whispered fiercely. "Those two seemed so innocent and not to mention so dense! And yet they found themselves under such a predicament while we weren't able to do anything about it. We can't let such a thing happen again. We need to raise our guard, be extra careful, and not overlook a single thing. Even the possible future couple; Wendy and Romeo. We need to keep an eye on them too."

"But, isn't this a bit too . . ?" Lisanna was unable to finish her sentence since she didn't know how to describe what they were doing.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"No, wait. That's it. That's the perfect word to describe what we're doing." Lisanna sighed.

"Don't think about it as doing something wrong! Think about it as protecting something."

"Protecting something?"

"Yes. That's right. Right now, we're protecting Wendy's innocence!"

"Eh?"

"We need to make sure that she won't be involved in such things and end up like Lucy. We need to protect her!"

"I see! You're right. We need to do this." Lisanna nodded in determination.

"For Wendy's innocence!"

"Wendy's innocence!"

Meanwhile, at the bar, Kinana was sweatdropping at the odd scene the Take Over sisters were making.

"Oi, Kinana, what are those two up to?" Wakaba asked.

"Who knows?" she shrugged.

Back at the infirmary . . .

"They sure are making a ruckus out there . . ." Romeo commented.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded. There was a sudden crash, and the noise caused her head to ache terribly. Her hands started clutching on her hair as she willed the pain to go away.

"Ah, Wendy. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little headache . . ."

"Maybe you should take a nap."

"Eh?"

"Lisanna-nee told you to rest, didn't she?" Romeo smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you."

"Ah, y-you don't have to!"

"Don't worry! I'll be glad to help!" he said grinning at her, making Wendy blush.

"Th-thank you . . ." Wendy nodded and lay back on the pillow before drifting off to sleep with Romeo smiling at her and watching her peaceful state.

"Wendy's fallen asleep!" Lisanna said when she heard the sky dragon slayer's soft snores.

"This is no good! We better get in there!" Mira said frantically.

"Huh? Why?"

"Romeo might take advantage of her!" the older sister whispered fiercly, shocking Lisanna and made her start to think that her sister might be insane.

"M-Mira-nee! Aren't you over-thinking things?" she said, trying to speak calmly.

"We don't have time for this!" Mira said, opening the door and marching in.

"Ah, Mira-nee. Do you need something?" Romeo asked.

"Come here!" she said, as if she was a mother speaking to her child who got into trouble. Then she grabbed Romeo by the ear and dragged him out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow~! Wh-what? What did I do?" he asked.

"We need to talk." Mira said through gritted teeth. The ruckus caused Wendy to wake back up, and she was shocked and confused as to what was happening.

"Eh? Mira-san? Romeo-kun? Wh-wh-what's going on?"

"Wendy, go to bed. I'll handle it." Lisanna said calmly, tucking the younger girl to bed before rushing out to follow her older sister. Although Wendy was still confused, she decided to leave things be and just rest. It's been a rowdy day.

And she still hasn't even had lunch.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Oh, and if you don't like the above idea, then tell me. It's unofficial anyway. Just a thought. **

**Well, if you want to suggest couples, then tell me. I think we've had enough NaLu for a while. That doesn't mean that they're not my fave couple anymore, though. This is just a change of pace.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	24. Day 1 Part 2: Scheming Tribe

**Well then, here's a new chapter with 1,315 words. This chapter's still on Day One, so it's kind of the other half of the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Laxus, along with the Thunder God Tribe, were walking towards the bar, and they became a bit confused when they saw Romeo walking away while blushing hard, rubbing his ear, and a few tears in his eyes.

"Oi, what happened to you?" Bixlow asked.

"Ah, welcome back guys . . ." Romeo greeted. "Well, Mira suddenly pulled me by the ear and dragged me to the back. It really hurt . . . And then afterwards, she started scolding me about . . . things I don't completely understand."

"What were you doing before that?" Evergreen asked.

"I was watching over Wendy at the infirmary. It looked like she was sick, so I told her to sleep and get some rest."

'_She was probably worried that you might do something while Wendy was asleep . . ._' they thought.

"Well then, take care. And be more careful around Mira from now on." Freed advised.

"Yeah, I_ definitely_ will . . ." Romeo nodded and headed back home to ask his dad a few certain question about the things Mira had told him. He'll probably get 'the talk' afterwards.

Anyway, Laxus and his bodyguards continued on to the bar. And there, they found Lisanna scolding her older sister while Mira was pouting and acting like a child who was convinced that she did nothing wrong.

"What were you thinking, Mira-nee? You shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that! You surprised, and not to mention scared, the poor boy. He was doing nothing wrong, he was just worried about Wendy."

"I didn't want to take any chances. Wendy was defenseless that time, and Romeo could've done something to her." Mira defennded.

'_You're imagination alone could do much more damage than that boy ever could_.' the Thunder God Tribe thought.

"Romeo is still just a child with an innocent mind! There's no way he'd ever think of doing something like that to Wendy!" Lisanna said, making Mira pout.

"Well then, if you think that why then why did you spy at them with me?" Mira asked, making Lisanna flinch and she quickly tried to think of a reasonable excuse.

'_She's on her way to becoming the same imaginative, overreacting matchmaker like her sister_ . . .' Freed thought.

'_Why would they spy on Wendy and Romeo of all people_.' Evergreen thought.

'_Those two sisters sure are weird._' Bixlow thought.

'_Do they even realize how ridiculous they're acting_?' Laxus wondered.

"Huh?" Mira's eye was caught by the Thunder God Tribe and hurried to them quickly while waving and pushing Lisanna aside. "Ah, guys! Welcome back. How was the mission?"

"It was alright." Evergreen shrugged.

"Elfman is over there with Reedus."

"I didn't ask about him!" Evergreen yelled and started blushing.

"Come now . . . don't be shy." Bixlow teased. "C'mon, go over there. I'll even come with you."

"C'mon! C'mon!" his dolls exhoed.

"W-wait! Hold on moron! I-I have more important things to do right now than talk to that idiot!" she objected, but Bixlow ignored her and continued to push her towards Elfman. Laxus and Freed both ignored them. The lightning mage took a seat while Freed went off to report their mission to the master in Laxus' stead.

"So, what's this about Romeo anyway?" Laxus asked while Mira gave him his usual mug of sake.

"Oh well, you know. Since there was that issue with Natsu and Lucy, I thought I should be more observant about the people around me." Mira shrugged. "But I didn't expect Lisanna to react that way. Looks like I'm going to have to spy on people myself from now on."

"You do realize that stalking is immoral, not to mention illegal, right?"

"Tell that to Juvia."

"Well whatever, in any case, shouldn't you be minding your own business instead of messing with other people's relationships?" Laxus asked, making Mira stare at him in confusion. "Haven't you ever heard of that phrase? 'We all have that friend who's good at giving relationship advices, but is single', or something like that."

"What are you trying to say?" Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Not much, Ever and Freed just told me to try and talk to you since you kept on pestering other people's relationship. They're hoping you would listen to me." Laxus shrugged.

"A smart strategy, but I doubt it would work."

"I know. But look, isn't there anybody out there you're interested in so that you can finally focus on your own relationship?" Laxus asked, and as soon as he said that, Mira tripped on her own two feet and dropped the mugs she was holding with a serving tray. A loud crash was heard throughout the guild, catching everyone's attention and some of them immediately went to check on the barmaid's condition, along with Laxus who only stood up from his seat.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah . . . I just tripped." Mira explained, a blush settling on her face at the thought of Laxus' question.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Kinana said worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine."

"I think you should rest on the infirmary just in case."

"O-okay . . ." Mira nodded as she was escorted to the infirmary by her sister while still thinking about Laxus' question.

'_Of course there's someone I'm interested in! He's strong, amazing, and he's as dense as every other man in our guild_!' she thought, glancing back at Laxus. '_Why can't you realize that? Moreover, you just _had_ ask such an embarrassing question_!'

* * *

Later, the Laxus's bodyguards went and ask him as to what had happened and he told them everything.

"Oh really?" Bixlow asked, raising an eyebrow but it wasn't visible through his helmet. "So after you asked her that, she suddenly tripped and afterwards, you only then just realized that she was so red."

"Yeah, pretty much." Laxus nodded before walking away to get something to drink. What he didn't know was that he left behind a smirking, devious, and revenge-seeking group.

"Oh? You hear that?" Evergreen asked.

"I smell a plan coming up!" Bixlow resisted the urge to laugh maniacally. Freed on the other hand was just silent.

"The time has finally come for the matchmaking demon to get a taste of her own medicine." Evergreen said. "Someone of her level is more than worthy to be with Laxus, don't you think?"

"You got that right!" Bixlow said.

"I suppose so . . ." Freed shrugged.

"That's right. Remember, this isn't revenge for all the thing she's done to us in the past." Evergreen told them, although he was mostly speaking to Bixlow.

"Yeah! We just want Laxus to experience true happiness! That's all." Bixlow nodded.

"I mean, someone like him deserves someone great, and Mira is definitely good enough!"

"Yes, yes! We're not doing this for us, we're doing this for Laxus!"

"Yes we are!"

"Oi, oi. You two shouldn't be using Laxus like this, you know . . ." Freed said. He doesn't really have any grudge against Mira since she never tried any of her matchmaking schemes on him. His team mates however were a completely different story. After recovering from the initial shock after a few weeks, Mira had finally accepted that her siblings were going to end up with someone sooner or later. And she also thought that there were worse people than the ones on the Thunder God Tribe, and her siblings may be better off with them. So Evergreen was always being matched up with Elfman and the same goes for Bixlow with Lisanna.

"Although, I'm going to go along with your plan since Mira's matchmaking can be troublesome at times."

"Alright! The plan starts tomorrow!" Evergreen said. "Be prepared!"

"Roger."

* * *

**Well then, there you have it. You can expect some LaMi for the next chapter. BTW, was it okay for me to match up Bixlow and Lisanna? Are you guys cool with that?**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !  
**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	25. Second thoughts

**This chapter has 1,094 words! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mira was shopping around town for supplies. It had been another ordinary day for her, other than the fact that she had an uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't shake off ever since she left the guild. But she decided to ignore it. Although it was still a bit strange. It kind of felt like someone was watching her . . .

Meanwhile, what she didn't know was that the two men of the Thunder God Tribe were currently observing her every move while their other team mate was _observing_ their leader.

"What was the point of this again?" Freed whispered.

"We need to make sure that there's nothing that could interfere with out plan!" Bixlow hissed at him. "Now shut up!"

Freed only sighed before doing what he said and continued to observe Mira with undivided attention, just like Bixlow. They continued to watch her for a while, impressively remaining undetected. But then, Bixlow suddenly thought of something that made him forget about Mira for a while and he reverted his attention to his team mate.

"Hey, Freed. I just remembered something I wanted to ask you."

"I thought you told me to shut up and just watch her?"

"Never mind that! This is important!" Bixlow said, trying to keep his voice down and Freed only sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well, remember that time seven years ago when Laxus was kicked out of the guild?"

"How could I not?"

"Right . . . In any case, you fought with Mira that time, right?"

"Yeah. Why? The reason I'm doing this is not because I have a grudge against her for defeating me that time. I lost because Mira is much more powerful than I am. That's all there is to it, and I've accepted that fact a long time ago."

"Well, yeah sure. But that's not what I was going to ask." Bixlow waved it off, and Freed stared at him curiously which made him smirk. "Look, you know that Mira's not the only mischievous matchmaker in the guild, right?"

"Yes, and I believe that the other one is you. So?"

"Well, I've been thinking . . . You and Mira have been pretty close for some time now, and . . ." Bixlow's smirk grew wider, as did Freed's eyes. "You didn't come and help us out only to sabotage our mission, did you?"

"Wha- ? I- !"

"Oi!" Evergreen appeared from behind them. "Wasn't it your job to keep an eye on Mira?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, Ever." Bixlow sighed in relief, along with Freed.

"Hey, answer me!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're here because we're stalking Mira." Bixlow scoffed.

"Not stalking. Observing! We're nothing like Juvia!" she whispered harshly. And somewhere back at the guild, the water mage suddenly sneezed.

"In any case, if you're really observing Mira then where is she right now?" Evergreen crossed her arms.

"Right over the-" Bixlow was cut off when he was about to point at the direction where Mira had been at, but was stunned to find that the barmaid wasn't there.

"Eh?" the two men blinked.

"You idiots!" Ever yelled at them. "Hurry up and find her!"

"Oi! You're not really one to talk here. In any case, weren't you supposed to be following Laxus?"

"That isn't important right now!"

"You lost him didn't you?"

"Shut up!"

"I knew it . . ."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Laxus isn't someone to be taken lightly, you know."

"She has a point." Freed said, finally jumping in. "If it was Laxus, I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to sense someone following him. Actually, I'm surprised that Mira hasn't found us out yet."

"Well, maybe she did and managed to get away from us when she got the chance." Bixlow suggested.

"Well, it doesn't matter for now, anyway. Looks like we'll just have to go with the main plan, huh?" Evergreen sighed.

"I've been thinking . . ." Freed suddenly spoke, catching their attention. "Isn't possible that Laxus is interested in another woman instead of Mirajane?"

"Eh? What are you saying?" she asked.

"Well, just think back for a bit. Laxus hasn't really been showing that much signs that he's interested in her."

"I knew it!" Bixlow yelled. "You are interested in Mira! I knew it! I knew it!"

"I'm not!" Freed yelled back at him. "I was just thinking. Shouldn't we at least investigate before we do anything rash? Laxus might get really mad at us after this! And I'm fairly certain that none of us would want that, right?"

"To be honest, he has a point." Ever sighed. "Maybe we should postpone our plans until we can be sure that Laxus isn't interested in other women, as of now."

Bixlow scoffed. "Fine . . ."

"Tsk. Mira's safe . . . for now." she muttered, a dangerous and terrifying aura surrounding her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira felt a sudden chill run up her spine while wandering around town. It made her look around, but she saw nothing that looked suspicious. But there was something that made her curious. A bar was filled with people, even on the outside and they were all cheering and she could also hear that some were making bets. It made her wonder what was happening, so she decided to ask someone.

"Oh, some major alcoholics are having a drinking contest." a man answered her.

"Eh? Everyone's going crazy just because of that?"

"Well, it doesn't sound like a big deal, but those two are incredible! The both of them have already finished drinking three barrels, and neither of them look like they're even close to being drunk. They're acting practically the same way as when they started drinking!"

After giving her the answer, the man returned to cheering on with the rest of the crowd. Mira became suspicious and so she struggled through the crowd to get inside and see who was it that was having that drinking contest. Her suspicions were confirmed and her eyes widened in shock when she found Cana having a drinking contest with _Bacchus_.

"Eh?" she asked. "EEHHHHHH?!"

"Oh, hey Mira!" Cana stopped drinking to greet her, but immediately went back to drinking.

"This . . ." the barmaid sweat dropped. "This is . . . a date?"

"Yep. What do you say about joining us?" the card mage asked, but Mira was unable to reply when one thought started plaguing her mind.

'_What in the world is someone from Quatro Cerberus doing here_?'

* * *

**The Thunder God Tribe's plan was postponed because frankly, I don't know what their planning either. LOL!**

**Anyway, I was thinking . . . are you guys okay with LaMi? I realized this when I was trying to find someone for Freed and I realized, there's no one else out there for Freed except for Lisanna, Mira and for Yaoi fans, Laxus. I you guys are okay with LaMi, then how about BixlowXLisanna? I'm just trying to make sure that everyone has their own happy ending. There's still someone out there for Bixlow, unlike Freed.**

**In any case, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	26. Alliance

**1,309 words! Thank you for waiting patiently!**

**Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Mirajane went back to the guild after buying everything she needed and went back to work. But she couldn't get her mind off of Cana. She was really worried about her as she remembered what happened the last time those two had a drinking contest. She would like to avoid something like that from happening again, as much as possible. When it was starting to get dark, Mira finally sighed and decided to go check on the card mage.

"Ne, Kinana. Can you handle things for the rest of the day? I have things I need to do."

"Ah, sure Mira-san."

"Thanks." the Take Over mage said before heading outside. What she didn't know was that a certain lightning mage was watching her, curiously wondering what she was up to.

"Laxus, is anything wrong?" Freed asked.

"Nothing . . ." he replied before standing up. "I'm going out for a while."

"We'll come with you." Evergreen said.

"No!" he quickly told her, making them raise an eyebrow at him. "I mean, it's a . . . personal matter. You guys don't need to get yourselves involved."

"Okay . . ." they all nodded and he left them. After a few minutes and they were finally sure that he was gone, Evergreen slammed a hand at their table, easily catching their attention and shocking them.

"I say we follow him." she smirked.

"I agree." Bixlow nodded.

"I don't know . . ." Freed said, feeling unsure. "I mean, won't we get caught like Ever did?"

"Well, as long as we keep our distance, he shouldn't be able to notice." Bixlow shrugged.

"No . . . I'm pretty sure we'll still get caught and get into trouble."

"But then how in the world are we going to investigate on Laxus if we can't even properly 'observe' him?"

"Well then, how about this?" Evergreen smirked as an idea popped in her head. "We won't follow him, but we're still going to 'observe' him."

The two men just raised an eyebrow at her as they wondered what she could be up to.

'I have a bad feeling about this . . .' Freed thought.

* * *

Mira headed onto the bar, not realizing that she was being sta- _followed_ by someone. Meanwhile, Laxus was following Mira and was so focused on her that he didn't realize that _he_ was being _observed_ by a certain group.

"Move over! I can't see!" Evergreen shoved them as she stared at the lacrima vision.

"I have to admit, Ever. It was a good idea to put some surveillance lacrima at one of my babies." Bixlow chuckled.

"And remember, if we ever get caught, I am not a part of this." Freed reminded them.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Ever waved it off. "Now shush! I can't hear anything!"

"Neither of them are speaking to begin with." the Rune mage muttered.

"Ne, what are you guys up to?" Lisanna suddenly appeared from behind them, making them jump in shock.

"L-Lisanna!" they cried in shocked, immediately standing up to block the lacrima vision from her view.

"How have you been . . ?" Freed asked, sweating all over like the rest of them.

"We were just . . . um . . ." Evergreen scratched the back of her head, thinking of a reasonable excuse.

"We're not spying on anyone if that's what you're thinking!" Bixlow blurted out.

**SMACK**

And down he goes after one hit from Evergreen.

"Ignore him. He got hit in the head during our last mission." she told the Take Over mage with a sweet voice. Lisanna only raised an eyebrow at her. They were obviously up to something. So she looked around the guild if there was anyone that might catch their attention.

"Who are you spying on?"

"Nobody!" Freed blurted out a little too quickly, making Ever hit her hard on the stomach with her elbow.

"Spying? What in the world could you be talking about, Lisanna-chan?" the fairy mage said, maintaining the sweet voice that made the white-haired young girl feel uncomfortable. "Who in the world could possibly catch the attention of the almighty Thunder God Tribe to the extent that we'll go as far as spying at him?"

She laughed, but Lisanna didn't seem the least bit convinced.

"That's right! The only one we'll ever devote our attention to is Laxus!" Bixlow added, getting back up on his feet.

**SMACK**

Once again, Bixlow was down on the ground.

"But as you can see, Laxus is not here now, is he? So there's no one here to spy at." Evergreen forced a laugh while Freed remained silent and sweating nervously. Lisanna only crossed her arms.

"What's that behind you?"

The two mages flinched. "E-eh?"

"Behind you. You're hiding something, right? What is it?"

"It's not a- !"

**SMACK**

And for the third time that day, Bixlow was hit by Evergreen. But this time she successfully managed to knock the human possession mage unconscious. And judging by the damage, he'll probably stay like that for a while.

"So . . ? It's not a _what_, exactly?" Lisanna asked as she started to shove them aside.

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just- go!" Evergreen said as she struggled to cover up the lacrima vision and tried to keep Lisanna away from it. "Mind your own business!"

"Lemme see! Lemme see! C'mon! Just one peek!"

"What? Now you've decided to act like a child all of a sudden?" Ever asked in annoyance.

Freed watched the two women for a moment before sighing. "Do what you want."

He waved a hand at them and headed over to his fallen comrade that suffered a lot in the hands of one of their own.

"Bixlow. Oi, Bixlow!" he shook him slightly. "Ever didn't kill you now, did she?"

"Eh?" Lisanna suddenly gasped. "Isn't that Mira-nee?"

This caught both Freed and Evergreen's attention and they immediately went and looked at the lacrima vision. They saw Mira dragging a drunken Cana through the quiet streets of Magnolia.

"I can't believe it!" Lisanna blurted out. "You're spying on Mira-nee?!"

"Shush!" Ever cried out, cover the girl's mouth and looking around to see if anyone had heard. Luckily, they were on the second floor, and not many people were there. Other than that, the noises they made were nothing compared to the noises of the fights in the first floor.

"We're not spying on _her_, we're spying on Laxus!" the fairy mage hissed.

"Oh." Lisanna shrugged. "Well, it's still wrong to spy on someone you know."

"We're not technically spying on him. We're just . . . investigating."

"Uh-huh . . ."

"Look! You want the truth? Fine, I'll give it to you! We want revenge on Mira for everything that she's done to us. And then we found out that she might have a thing for Laxus, so we wanted to pair them up. But we're not sure if Laxus likes her back, so we're investigating about it, okay?

"I see . . ." Lisanna muttered before her eyes started to sparkle. "Well then, count me in!"

"Eh?"

"I think Mira-nee deserves to have a taste of her own medicine." she declared. "And this is the perfect opportunity for that!"

"Really? You'll help us out?" Evergreen's eyes started to sparkle as well as she grabbed both of the other girl's hands.

"Yes! We'll get back at her for everything!" and with that, the two women smirked as an alliance was formed.

". . . That's a completely different goal from the one you told me before." Freed stated but sighed. "Well, it's not like I wasn't aware of this. I'm just going to be here to make sure you guys don't go too far."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry if it's so short.**

**Well then, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	27. MiraXLaxus Misunderstanding

**Wow, 2,039 words, huh? It's been a while since I wrote a chapter this long in a story.**

**Well then, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Bixlow groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and clutched his head. That Evergreen . . . she didn't have to hit him that hard! Seriously, the woman can pack an punch.

"Bixlow! Are you alright?" he looked up and saw Lisanna, holding out a hand to him to help him up.

"Ah, yeah. My head just hurts a bit." he answered, taking her hand and getting back up on his feet.

"Hey, Bixlow. You should know that Lisanna's gonna be helping us out now." Evergreen smirked. "So we have nothing to worry about now."

"Oi! If that's the case then there was no need for you to hit me!" he yelled in anger.

"Shut up. If you weren't such a terrible liar, then I wouldn't have done it." she scoffed.

"Why you . . !"

"Calm down. We have our priorities here, don't we?" Freed dead panned.

"Tsk, fine . . ." Bixlow muttered.

"Are you alright? Does your head still hurt?" Lisanna asked, very concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Really? Thank goodness . . . You've been unconscious for a while now, so I was starting to get worried." she sighed.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know."

"Get a room, you two." Evergreen muttered, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear.

"OI! It's nothing like that!"

"Whatever."

"In any case, do we really need any help?" Bixlow asked. "I mean, it's a simple plan, right? We can do it by ourselves. You don't need to bother yourself with us, Lisanna."

"No. I _really_ want to help."

"In any case, an addition to our little group won't hurt. We're gonna need all the help we can get for our plan to work, after all." Freed said.

"Hey, guys. Check this out." Evergreen said, gaining their attention. All eyes then turned to the lacrima vision.

At the screen, Mira was supporting Cana by putting a hand on her shoulder and dragging the card mage through the streets. A few seconds later, Laxus appeared, trying to act casual despite the fact that he had been following the barmaid. Then the two appeared to be speaking.

"I can't understand what they're talking about." Lisanna complained. The only sound coming from the device was static and the voices of Laxus and Mira saying incomprehensible things.

"Well, it can't be helped. The surveillance lacrima is only made to be able to watch people. We're already very lucky to have found one that can pick up sound too." Freed explained.

"But it's useless if we can't understand a thing, right? Can't we improve the sound?" Bixlow asked.

"For that to happen, Peppe would need to get even closer to them. But then, we'll be risking getting caught." Freed said, referring to one of Bixlow's "babies".

"Shush! Let's just watch, okay? We'll be able to tell what's happening by what we see." Ever hissed.

By that time, Cana had already joined the conversation. All seemed normal until the card mage said something that made the barmaid blush, but Laxus only frowned at Cana and told her something.

"What? Why's she blushing?" Ever asked.

"That's a bit unusual for Mira-nee. I wonder what Cana said."

Cana kept on talking and she also appeared to be laughing. And after a while, she suddenly collapsed on the floor. Mira's grip on her arm must've loosened, and the barmaid quickly went to her aid. But then, she smiled at Laxus and stood up. She was probably telling him that their friend was fine. Then the conversation continued on.

"Tch, it's so annoying that they keep on talking but we can't understand a word they're saying." Bixlow complained.

"Ne, what are you watching." Kinana asked, suddenly appearing behind them and making them flinch.

"Ah, Kinana-chan! What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked, sweating like most of them as they tried to cover the lacrima from view.

"Well, you guys were acting strange so I decided to see what was up." she answered. "In any case, what are you watching."

Kinana tried to look behind them, but they were doing a good job from blocking whatever it was.

"I saw a lacrima vision, and I think I saw Mira-san, too. Is it a video?" she asked curiously. "C'mon. Let me see!"

"Ah, yes it certainly is a video. But unfortunately, we can't show it to you." Evergreen said in the same sweet voice she used with Lisanna earlier.

"Eh? Why?" Kinana asked, looking a bit disappointed.

"It's a secret, silly ~ ! You see, the boys and I wanted to do something for Mirajane after everything she's done to us, so we wanted to surprise her with something. We wanted to keep it a secret from everyone but Lisanna found out. So she's helping us out." Ever spoke innocently.

'_Well, she didn't really lie_ . . .' her three accomplices thought, sweat dropping.

"Eh? Really? That's so unlike you! I never thought you'd ever do anything nice for Mira!" Kinana sounded a bit shocked.

"What are you talking about? It's to be expected that I would do something like this. I'm just that type of person." Ever spoke proudly.

'_Well, there's no denying that_.' Freed thought. '_I can't believe Kinana thinks that Ever is planning something nice. She never said anything about it being something_ nice.'

'_She's a genius to think of an excuse without lying. And at the same time she's also evil. She's an evil genius. But she's also my team mate_.' Bixlow thought. '_I better be careful of what I do to her or when I'm around her from now on_.'

'This is the woman most likely to end up with Elf-nii-chan.' Lisanna looked very worried. '_No! I definitely don't approve of her! But then again, she's the type that gets what she wants. If she wants Elf-nii-chan, then I wouldn't be able to do anything about it_.'

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to work. Good luck." Kinana smiled at them before leaving.

"Thanks." Ever called out and turned back to the group. "Now then, where were we?"

The group then turned back to the lacrima-vision and their eyes widened at the sight.

Laxus' back was visible at the screen, but they could see that he bent down a bit. His face covered Mira's and they knew that there was barely any distance between the two, if there was any distance at all.

"What the hell?" Bixlow cried out, and miraculously didn't catch anyone's attention, but he still earned a punch from Evergreen.

"Idiot! Isn't it already obvious?" she hissed. "They're kissing!"

"Oh my . . !" Lisanna covered her mouth in shock while Freed's eyes widened and Ever looked at him with a smug look.

"Well then, Freed. Is this enough proof that they like each other?" she smirked, and the Rune mage sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I guess that concludes our investigation."

**This is what really happened . . .**

Mira dragged a drunk Cana down the streets of Magnolia. She didn't know where the card mage lived, so she decided to just take her to the guild and just have Macao or Wakaba take her home. If anyone knew where Cana lived, it was those two.

"Geez . . . I can't believe I lost to that guy again." Cana slurred.

"You shouldn't go around drinking, you know. It's okay if you're at the guild because you have a lot of trust-worthy friends there. But if it was just some random bar, then who knows what could happen to you?"

"C'mon, don' be like that, Mira. I'm perfectly capable of takin' care o' myself."

"I doubt it . . ." Mira sighed, then something caught her eye.

"Ah, Laxus. What are you doing here?" she asked, spotting the lightning mage leaning against the wall of an apartment with his arms crossed. If someone he didn't know were to see him right now, they would find him very suspicious.

"I . . . was just passing by." Laxus answered. "What happened to Cana?"

"Oh, she challenged Bacchus on a drinking contest."

"Again? What's he even doing at Magnolia?"

"He was on a date with me, of course!" Cana blurted out with a grin. "I'm going on another one with him next week!"

"How can you call that a date?" Mira asked in disbelief.

"A date is when a guy and a girl meet and have a good time, right? That's exactly what we did!" Cana laughed.

"No matter how I look at it, it's not." Laxus muttered and Cana stopped laughing, but a smirk was on her face.

"Ne, why don't the two of you come with us and we'll have a double date?" she asked. Immediately, Mira's face became beet red but Laxus was unfazed.

"Like we'd ever want to go drinking, let alone, anywhere with you." he scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a buzz-kill, Laxus! We're just going to have some fun!" she laughed. "I swear, I know a place where we can buy cheap sake. The three of us, along with Bacchus can have a lot of fun! So, c'mon! I know you want to ~ ! Although I'm sure you'll enjoy spending the night with each other more than that."

Cana continued laughing and Mira kept blushing furiously while Laxus just raised an eyebrow at her. Mira got distracted and loosened her grip on the card mage's arm. So as Cana kept on laughing, she lost her balance as well as consciousness and hit the ground with a 'thud', causing Mira to panic.

"C-Cana! Are you alright?" Mira checked her for injuries and was relieved to find that there was none.

"Looks like all that alcohol finally got to her." Laxus said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." she smiled at him and stood up.

"So what? Are you just gonna drag her home?"

"Oh, no. I don't know where she lives, so I'm taking her to the guild."

"It's still a bit far off, though."

"It's alright, I'll manage."

"Well then, I'll join you. I'm on my way back, anyway."

"Eh? Really? Did you forget anything? It's already night." Mira blinked.

" . . . yeah. You could say that." Laxus nodded and Mira then wrapped Cana's arm around her shoulders and pulled her up.

"Well then, let's g- !" Mira suddenly tripped, causing her to fall forward with Cana landing above her. "Ow!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Laxus asked, quickly bending down to help her. He pushed Cana aside, letting her lie on the ground and not on top of the barmaid and offered a hand to help her out.

"Yeah, I'm . . . ow!" she hissed clutching her eye.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, some dust just went into my eye." she said, rubbing her eye.

"Hey, let me look at it." Laxus said, cupping her cheeks and bringing his face close to hers. The simple action made her blush, but the lightning mage didn't seem to have noticed it. After a while, she didn't move a muscle and her mind was going haywire. It was only when Laxus spoke again did she snap out of it.

"Hey, are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

"Ah, no! Not at all! L-like I said, I'm okay!" she blushed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird lately."

"Yeah. L-let's go!"she said.

"Ah, hold on. I'll carry Cana for you."

"O-okay. Thanks."

What they didn't know was that, although Cana had been drunk she was still a bit conscious, and she saw the same thing the Thunder God Tribe did and made the same Misunderstanding. Let's just hope she thinks it was all a dream.

* * *

**And the traditional "This is what really happened" phrase returns!**

**So, do you guys have any Fairy Tail couples you want me to write about? Review and I'll write about them in this story. If not, I'll just go with the previous couples I guess. But c'mon, give me something new to write about.**

**Anyway, Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


	28. Day 2: Gajeel lllliiiiiikes her

**Sup. I completely forgot about GaLe! So here's a minor chapter about 'em. Then I'll be posting again next week. I'll do my best!**

**1,417 words.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Thunder God Tribe plus Lisanna, were huddling at a table in the far corner of the guild. Some of the guild members found this a bit strange, but decided to just mind their own business. Nobody would've known that they were plotting on a scheme that could get two of Fairy Tail's strongest mages together.

"Okay. Now, most of the people in our guild are out on jobs. So we'll want to wait until the majority of them comes back." Evergreen said.

"Why?" asked Bixlow.

"Think about it! It's better that we have a lot of witnesses when we put our plan into action, right? And besides, I'm sure a lot of people would want to see it happen with their own eyes, right?"

". . . She has a point." Lisanna said.

"You are one evil woman, you know that?" Freed asked.

"Hey, what can I say?" Evergreen smirked, taking what he said as more of a compliment. "If someone hits you, you hit them back. Harder."

"So, how long will we wait?" Lisanna asked.

"Five days. Then we'll put our plan into action."

* * *

Gajeel, as usual, was minding his own business at the guild. He noticed that everyone has been acting strange lately, and the main topic that everyone's been talking about are mostly about relationships. It made Gajeel scoff. The people here were just a bunch of nosy idiots. Why would they even want to focus on other people's relationships? Why would they even focus on relationships at all? At this, his gaze landed on Levy who was happily chatting with the barmaid.

People have better things to worry about than relationships, that's what the iron dragon slayer thought.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Lily suddenly spoke, snapping Gajeel away from his train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Levy. Go talk to her."

The dragon slayer scoffed before putting a piece of iron on his mouth. "And why should I do that?"

"Because you like her."

At this, Gajeel started coughing uncontrollably, hitting his chest with his fist in an attempt to remove the piece of iron out of his windpipe. A few minutes of that later, he was fine once again and was glaring at his exceed, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"How the he- Why in the world would you say that?!"

"It's obvious." the exceed shrugged.

"I-I do not like her! In any case, why are you saying this all of a sudden?" Gajeel asked, and Lily only shrugged.

"I just thought that you needed a . . . you know, a little push on the right direction?"

"H-how can you even say that I like her?! You don't have any proof!"

"Well, let's see . . ." Lily said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Once in a while, you glance at her. Sometimes, you even reach the point where you _stare_ at her for almost half an hour."

"Wha- ? I was not staring at her!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! Look, sometimes I'm just looking around the guild and I would just happen to look at her!"

"I see . . . and what about the staring?"

"I-I wasn't staring at her! I was just looking at something that just happened to be near her!"

"Uh-huh." Lily said with a sarcastic tone. It was obvious that the man was simply in denial. The faint blush on his cheeks that most people wouldn't have noticed gave it away. The exceed was just trying really hard to make the dense iron dragon slayer realize his feelings, since he had heard that the bookworm might have mutual feelings for him.

"So then, you wouldn't have any problem taking her on a mission, yes?" Lily asked.

"Of course n- Wait, what?"

"Well, since you obviously don't like her or anything then you wouldn't feel awkward about asking her out on a mission, right? I mean, you just need a little help after all. You're just asking her on a mission, it's not like you're asking her out on a date." the exceed smirked when he noticed Gajeel blush a bit harder.

"Wha- ? I-I just can't ask her on a mission for no good reason!"

"I see . . ." Lily sighed. He has a point there, so Lily's gonna have to go with another tactic. "But you don't feel awkward around her at all, right? Because that's a definite sign that you like a person."

"No!"

"So, if she were to ask you for help, you'll accept it, right?"

"What?"

"I mean, she's a girl, and she's not as strong as you after all. There will come a time when she's given a job and she won't be able to handle it alone. And since you don't like her at all, and also since you have nothing better to do, you won't mind lending a hand, right? You _definitely_ won't feel awkward, right?"

"Pshh, of course I won't!"

"I see."

"So, there you have it. I don't have any feelings for her. I treat her like any other person at the guild. Like a ordinaru comrade."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now stop asking weird questions! Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"It's only a phrase."

"It won't be if you don't stop messing with me!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Lily sighed. The fact that Gajeel had been pissed at him just because he had asked such a question is also proof that he likes the bookworm. I mean, why else would he react like that? Lily noticed this, and he decided that it was his turn to play 'Mira'.

"Okay then, if you'll excuse me." Lily said, taking out his wings and flying away and down to the first floor of the guild. Gajeel only watched him go, scowling.

"Nosy cat." he muttered.

* * *

"Levy!" Lily called the bookworm, who turned from her conversation with Mira.

"Ah, Lily. Is anything wrong?"

"Yes, well . . . Have you noticed that Gajeel has been acting more and more violent lately?" he asked.

"Eh? Really? I haven't really noticed." she said, rubbing her chin with her fingers. "I mean, isn't he always violent?"

"Yes, but lately, it's been getting worse. I fear the day when he creates more damage than all of Team Natsu combined." Lily sighed, shaking his head. Levy paled when he said that.

"Oh no . . . he'll get in a lot more trouble both inside and outside of the guild. He's already tough enough to handle as he is now . . ."

"I know. And that's why I came to you for help!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Lily smirked. "I need you to find away to make him more patient."

"Wha-? B-but . . ! How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well . . ." the exceed thought for a moment. "I heard that the library's been a mess lately. Why don't you ask him for help in fixing it? Knowing him, he'll probably try to destroy the entire room. But you should be there and stop him. He can practice patience that way, and it'll hopefully help him."

"Really? Do you think that something like that might help him?"

"I'm positive!" Lily said. "Will you do it?"

"Of course! I'll be helping Gajeel ad well as try and clean the place I love so much! It's killing to birds with one stone!"

"That's the spirit. But I'm not saying it'll be easy though. You're going to have to prevent Gajeel from destroying anything. That's the main goal."

"Okay. Leave it to me."

"Alright then, that's good. I won't be able to help you out after all."

Levy blinked in confusion when he said this. "Eh? Why not?"

"Because . . . I have other business to take care of. It's just as important, if not more important, than this."

"I see . . . But wait, will Gajeel even agree to help me?" the bookworm asked, a bit hesitant.

"Of course he will!" the exceed smirked. "Why wouldn't he? I'm sure he'll be glad to help you out! You _are_ one of his comrades, after all."

". . . okay then, leave it to me!"

Lily nodded before flying away with a smirk on his face. It's time to put his plan into action.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Lily has a scheme of his own. XD**

**Please review ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
